


Level Up

by florelunae



Series: Level Up [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Catholic Character, Catholic School, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Past, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelunae/pseuds/florelunae
Summary: Lance and Keith had never met but a kik message to the wrong person opens the door to new relationships, past drama, and really twisted games of life and death.The beginning is just the calm before the storm. The angst kicks into overdrive around chapter 25 so be prepared (I hadn't planned for this to be an angst fic, that's why it's like that. It sorta happened on its own when I was writing while in a bad mood). In text format mostly in the beginning but around chapter 12 I start adding way more full chapters. All main characters are about 16-18 in this. Background Shiro/Allura and Hunk/Pidge.The fic is completed on wattpad (same username). Transferring my good fics here.





	1. One

** July 21 - 4:28 pm **

 

 **leggylance** : what do you mean you'll strangle me? you can't even reach my neck!

 

 **leggylance:** sorry wrong person

 

 **_kmskeith:_ ** _what kind of conversation were you even having??_

 

 **leggylance:** well I pissed off my friend who is really short and really violent. she said she was going to strangle me. but, you know, she's short.

 

 **_kmskeith_ ** _: well good luck with that_

 

 **leggylance:** she said she'll be able to reach it just fine after she blows out my kneecap :,)

 

 **_kmskeith:_ ** _good luck buddy_

 

 **leggylance:** thanks man. so is your name Keith?

 

 _ **kmskeith:**_   _yup. and yours is Lance?_

 

 **leggylance:** correctomondo. what does the kms mean in your username?

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _kill myself. why leggy?_

 

 **leggylance:** my short friend called me leggy Lance and it stuck.

 

 **leggylance:** do you really wanna kill yourself?

 

 **kmskeith:** _depends on the day_

 

 **leggylance:**  same tbh..

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _are we having a bonding moment?_

 

 **leggylance:** you have to reach friendship level 5 to unlock Bonding Moment ™

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _... challenge accepted_

 

l **eggylance:** really?

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _why not? I need more friends. I literally only talk to one person. And sometimes his girlfriend comes around_

 

 **leggylance:** I only have two friends so I feel that shit on a deep personal level

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _what friendship level am I at? and what friendship level do I have to reach to have you call me a friend?_

 

 **leggylance:** well you're at 0 and you have to reach 2

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _any tips on how to level up?_

 

 **leggylance:** just don't get sick of me like everyone else did

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _I promise I won't do that to you_

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _Lance?_

 

**8:52 pm**

 

 _**kmskeith:** _ _well you haven't texted me in a couple hours so I guess you're busy.. ttyl..._


	2. Two

** July 22 - 3:13 am **

**leggylance:** being called annoying is the worst thing ever because you end up afraid that everyone secretly hates you

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _Lance it's 3 am_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _wait, who called you annoying? are you sure they weren't joking?_

 

 **leggylance:** short friend and she definitely was 100% serious

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm sorry Lance_

 

 **leggylance:**  it's whatever..

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _obviously it's not "whatever" because you're up thinking about it at 3 am_

 

 **leggylance:** I have a response to that but you have to reach friendship level 5 first

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _are you making me level up because you're afraid of strangers on the internet or because your afraid of letting people in?_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _Lance?_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you ignoring me answers that question..._

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _goodnight Lance.. btw I don't think you're annoying. I think you just have shitty friends. I think you need more friends who accept you for you, even at your worst_

 

 **leggylance:** level up. you've reached friendship level 1

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _thank you. but we really should go to bed_

 

 **leggylance:** please stay up with me

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _sure.... are you okay?_

 

 **leggylance:** no

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I guess I need to level up before you'll talk to me about it though.. right?_

 

 **leggylance:**  I don't know

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well I'll be here until you figure it out_

 

 **leggylance:** why do you care so much? we just met yesterday..

__

_**kmskeith:** _ _because I have a feeling you really need someone to care right now_

 

 **leggylance:** I know this is going to sound weird but can you tell me a story about your life?

 

 _ **kmskeith:**_   _sure. I have this story from my last foster home if you want to hear it?_

 

 **leggylance:** okay, that works

 

_*insert funny story here cuz I'm too lazy for that shit sorry*_

 

 **leggylance:** your foster sister really tried to push you off a roof?!

 

 ** _kmskeith:_**   _yup, I was moved to a new foster home after that._

 

 **leggylance:** how many foster homes have you been in?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _um I think nine? maybe ten?_

 

 **leggylance:**  jeez, that must suck!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _yup.. but it's fine. what about you? what's your family like?_

 

 **leggylance:** well I have a huge family. I have four siblings, one moved out but the rest still live here. So does my abuela.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _abuela? your Spanish?_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah. Cuban specifically. I actually grew up there and moved to America when I was ten

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _oh wow that's really cool!_

 

 **leggylance:**  yeah, it can be

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _so are you bilingual?_

 

 **leggylance:**  yup! English is actually my secondary language

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _haha maybe you can tutor me. I failed Spanish last year and I'll have to retake it this year_

 

 **leggylance:** I can totally help!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _haha thanks_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well you're not replying so I guess you finally fell asleep. night Lance. sweet dreams ♡_


	3. Three

** July 23 - 5:30 pm **

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _are you feeling better today? we haven't talked since two nights ago.._

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _Lance?_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'll be here when you come back.. I promise..._

 

** 11:26 pm **

 

 **leggylance:** sorry I didn't answer!! My charger broke and I didn't get a new one until today! It's late now so you're probably asleep..

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _eh it's only 11_

 

 **leggylance:**  sorry again!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _it's fine man. you seriously couldn't get another charger until now?_

 

 **leggylance:** yup. I have a different phone than my family and it takes a different charger. so I had to do some chores to earn money for a new one. then I had to walk to the

store and that was 20 min one way.

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _damn that sucks! why didn't anyone in your family just go buy you one?_

 

 **leggylance:** that may be a level 1 question but it has a level 5 answer

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm sensing a trend here. every time I get close to something personal you say I need to be at level 5. I'd ask why but you'd just say I need to reach level 5.._

 

 **leggylance:** correctomondo

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _what will it take to even reach level 2??_

 

 **leggylance:**  if I tell you then you'll never reach it

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _why not?_

 

 **leggylance:** because you doing it on your own is half of it

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well I guess I just need to learn patience because I'm not giving up. I'm going to reach the highest friendship level possible or die trying_

 

 **leggylance:**  ... level up

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _YES!!_

 

 **leggylance:** you've reached friendship level 2 and earned the title Friend ™

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _what was my title before?_

 

 **leggylance:**  Some Guy ™️

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _fair enough_

 

 **leggylance:**  three more level ups left until you unlock Bonding Moment ™

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _bet_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm gonna max this shit out at record speed_

 

 **leggylance:** simmer down cherry bomb

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _fight me_

 

 **leggylance:**  I'd say bring it but this is the internet so tf you gonna do??

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _Idk.. block you?_

 

 **leggylance:**  that's a greeeaat way to reach level 5

 

 **leggylance:**  *eyerolls into space*

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _ugh shut up_

 

 **leggylance:** keep going, you're on fire

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I want to hate you right now but I don't_

 

 **leggylance:**  I'm too lovable to hate ฅ'ω'ฅ

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _jfc_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _fuckin_ _weird ass_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm going to bed_

 

 **leggylance:** haha goodnight ♡


	4. Four

**July 24 - 3:23 pm**

****

**_kmskeith:_ ** _are you done being weird?_

 

**6:08 pm**

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _Lance?_

 

**10:41 pm**

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you there buddy?_

 

**July 26 - 9:17 am**

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I haven't heard from you in a while.._

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _if I did something can you just tell me??_

 

**11:49 pm**

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _goodnight Lance.._

 

**July 28 - 7:19 pm**

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I really hope you're okay.._

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you're probably just bored of me but I can't help but worry_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _my mind always jumps to think the worst_

 

**July 30 - 2:46 pm**

 

 **leggylance:** uh.. hi?

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _hey!_

 

 **leggylance:** I'm sorry I worried you.. I know it's been a week since I last texted

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you don't have to apologize. are you okay??_

 

 **leggylance:**  that's a level 5 question..

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _okay that's a no.. I know I'm only level 2 but can you please make an exception??_

 

 **leggylance:**  I can't

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _why not_

 

 **leggylance:**  I just can't

 

 **leggylance:** I have to go. I probably won't be back for a while. Don't worry though. I'll text you when I can

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _oh okay... bye.._

 

 **leggylance:**  I'm sorry

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _why?_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well I guess you're gone now.._

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _bye Lance..._


	5. Five

** August 6 - 9:24 pm **

 

 **leggylance:** hey

 

**10:13 pm**

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _hey! are you still there?_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _how have you been? it's been a week since you last texted_

 

 **leggylance:** been bad. but I'm better now

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _um okay.. I assume you're not going to elaborate on that?_

 

 **leggylance:**  you need to be lvl 5 for that

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _figured as much.._

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _I know you don't fully trust me yet and that's why we do this level shit.. but I'm worried.. I care about you even though I haven't really met you. and I wish you'd let_

_me in_

 

 **leggylance:**..I guess you just leveled up.. You are now at friendship level 3

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _did I unlock anything?_

 

 **leggylance:** I'll tell you level 5 information just this once..

 

 **leggylance:** remember how when we first met I asked about your username?

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _yes? you asked about the kms and I told you it meant kill myself.._

 

 **leggylance:** and I asked if you really wanted to kill yourself and you said it depended on the day

 

 **leggylance:** and I said same

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _oh my god_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _Lance, you didn't..._

 

 **leggylance:** I did

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _damn it Lance... Are you sure you're okay now??_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah. was discharged from the hospital this afternoon. they said I can go back to school when it starts on Wednesday

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well, that's good.._

 

 **leggylance:** I'm sorry I didn't text you for a week before I did it.. I had my phone powered off all week. And this week I didn't text because they took my phone. I sent those last

texts while in the ER just before they took it

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _you_ _dont_ _have to apologize! it's fine, I understand. I just want to make sure you're okay.._

 

 **leggylance:** Keith.. I lied about something...I'm not better now. I still want to..

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _no, Lance, don't say stuff like that!_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _you're too amazing to kill yourself!_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I swear to god I will hunt you down if I have to just to be able to check on your ass because I care about you that much!_

 

 **leggylance:** you shouldn't

 

 **leggylance:**  I'm not worth it

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you're worth the world_

 

 **leggylance:** Keith..?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _what is it?_

 

 **leggylance:** can I call you..?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _of course!_

 

_*switching format now cuz it's now a phone call*_

 

** Calling kmskeith... **

 

**Connecting...**

 

_"Hey, Lance.."_

 

"H-hey, Keith.."

 

_"You're crying.."_

 

"Y-Yeah.. But it's whatever.. N-No big deal.."

 

_"Whenever you say something is_ _whatever_ _it's almost always a big deal.."_

 

"Well, it is a b-big deal.. But don't worry about it.."

 

_"Too late.. .........Lance?"_

 

"Wh-What?"

 

_"It's nice to know what your voice sounds like.."_

 

"Yeah.. Y-Your voice is nice.. ...Keith? Can you tell m-me another story?"

 

_"Sure.. What do you want to hear about this time?"_

 

"A-Anything.."

 

_"How about the story of when I broke my arm while in a fight at recess when I was 10? I think it's even better than the story I told you about almost getting pushed off the roof."_

 

"O-Okay.. That w-works.."

 

* _insert funny story again that cheers Lance up. I'm sorry for my eternal laziness*_

 

"Keith, you can't fight everyone you have a problem with!"

 

_"I can try!"_

 

"Heh, thank Keith.."

 

_"For what?"_

 

"Making me laugh."

 

_"Well your laugh is pretty so my pleasure."_

 

"Thank you.."

 

_"It's getting late.."_

 

"Yeah.. It is... It's after midnight.."

 

_"We should probably go to sleep.."_

 

"Yeah.. but.."

 

_"But what?"_

 

"stay on the line with me while I fall asleep? please.."

 

_"Whatever you need.."_

 

"Thank you.."

 

* _they fall asleep on the phone together. neither hung up until Lance woke the next morning*_


	6. Six

** August 7 - 10:06 am **

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _good morning ♡_

 

 **leggylance:** mornin!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _any mood improvement today?_

 

 **leggylance:** yes, actually. thanks to you :)

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm so glad I was able to help_

 

 **leggylance:** guess what!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _what??_

 

 **leggylance:** you gotta guess!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _did I level up?? I really hoped I leveled up_

 

 **leggylance:** You have reached friendship level 4. You have unlocked more level 5 information. I'll answer any level 5 questions you have for the next 30 min

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _holy fucking. okay._

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _can you tell me why you're so afraid of letting people in?_

 

 **leggylance:** because people I love don't always love me back and sometimes it really hurts to find out they were only pretending to care

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _is that why you're making me level up? to make sure I really care before you let me in?_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah.. but you're actually leveling up super fast.. because you show me you care.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _switching course. have you ever had a girlfriend?_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah. 2 of them. what about you?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm gay so no. I've had a couple boyfriends tho_

 

 **leggylance:** well I think it's worth mentioning that I've had a handful of boyfriends

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _oh so you're bi?_

 

 **leggylance:**  correctomondo my friend

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _that's cool. so are you dating anyone now?_

 

 **leggylance:** it's complicated

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _how so?_

 

 **leggylance:** technically, we are together. but he sorta doesn't talk to me much anymore and my friend said he caught him with another guy

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _omg dump his ass wtf!!_

 

 **leggylance:**  I tried. he's sorta ignoring me. I'll have to wait until I see him at school in two days.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _that's some bullshit. you don't need people like that in your life. you deserve so much better. I would go kick that guys ass for you if I could!_

 

 **leggylance:**...Keith..

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _what?_

 

 **leggylance:**  don't freak out

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _wait why!?_

 

 **leggylance:** Level up. You've reached friendship level 5. You've earned the title Best Friend™. You've unlocked unlimited friendship access, including Bonding Moment™. You've

reached the final level of friendship.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _HQO3DOEWIW_ _ALKDHWHSBSB_ _I DID IT!!!_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _FINALLY_

 

 **leggylance:**  I said don't freak out!!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _sorry, I've just been really looking forward to you finally letting me in.._

 

 **leggylance:** well I'm flattered.

 

 **leggylance:** uh I gotta go sorry

 

 **leggylance:** crappy cheating boyfriend just showed up at my house!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _DUMP HIM RIGHT NOW!!_

 

** 1:24 pm **

 

 **leggylance:** hey sorry he wouldn't leave

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _what do you mean he wouldn't leave??_

 

 **leggylance:** he kept trying to get me to take him back and kept like grabbing me and stuff. but then my big brother came home and got him off me. he got me inside and called

the police because he still wouldn't leave. he got arrested and papa is gonna try to get a restraining order

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _holy shit! are you okay?!_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah. Danny stopped him from doing anything

 

 **leggylance:** Danny is my brother

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _what was he trying to do exactly..?_

 

 **leggylance:** take my pants off

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _but he didn't?_

 

 **leggylance:** well my jeans were at my thighs but my boxers were still up

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _jeez Lance.. I'm glad you're okay.._

 

 **leggylance:** me too

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _how are you feeling mentally..?_

 

 **leggylance:** fine, I guess

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _why just fine?_

 

 **leggylance:** it was pretty terrifying..

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _do you want to call me again? that seemed to help a lot last night_

**leggylance:** no I'll be okay. Danny is staying in my room while he's home. I won't be alone. He's visiting because mama told him what I did. he couldn't get off work until now

tho

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _at least you have someone.._

 

 **leggylance:** yeah. I'm sorta using him as a pillow right now

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _physical comfort works best I assume? like hugs and stuff?_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah. my family is comprised of huggers lol

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _I wish I could give you a hug.._

 

 **leggylance:** well maybe one day you can

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _that'd be pretty amazing_

 

 **leggylance:**  I have to go now. Papa wants to talk with me. I'll text you later.

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _okay, bye. be safe!_


	7. Seven

**August 9 - 7:24 am**

 

 **leggylance:**  save me

 

 **leggylance:**  I'm about to leave for my first day of school

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _me too buddy_

 

 **leggylance:** ugh, I don't wanna go back. stupid senior year! I'm just glad my ex graduated last year so he won't be there

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _just focus on the positives_

 

 **leggylance:** like what?

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _it's a short school week, only 3 days. no ex. maybe you'll have classes with your friends_

 

 **leggylance:** ha what friends? what are friends? I don't know what a friend is

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _first of all, I'm your friend. second, what happened?_

 

 **leggylance:** my friends started hanging out with this new girl while I was in the hospital and barely talk to me now

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well just because they made a new friend doesn't mean they don't wanna be your friend anymore. maybe you should be friends with her too and you'll have even_ _more friends._

 

 **leggylance:** what's the point? short friend thinks I'm annoying and other friend didn't really defend me when she said it

 

 **leggylance:**  they'll have more fun with Allura anyways.

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _......_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you don't by any chance go North Shore High?_

 

 **leggylance:** uh yeah?? how did you know?????

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _does this Allura have dark skin and white hair? and an accent?_

 

 **leggylance:** you know her??

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _remember when I said I have one friend and sometimes his girlfriend comes around? well that girlfriend would be Allura_

 

 **leggylance:** holy crap! wait, do you go to that Catholic school down the street?? St Vivian's?

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _yup. I hate it but yes_

 

 **leggylance:** holy crap man we live in the same town!

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _this is actually sorta awesome!_

 

 **leggylance:** wait, is your one friend Shiro?

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _yup, you met him?_

 

 **leggylance:** no but he knows my short friend and her brother.

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _Matt and Katie???_

 

 **leggylance:** yes!! but we call her Pidge!

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _holy balls, Lance! I've met both of them! And she introduced me to her friend Hunk recently. Is that your other friend??_

 

 **leggylance:** yup!! Jeez, this is insane!

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _I want to meet you_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _now that I know I can, I want to do it more now than ever_

 

 **leggylance:** me too!!

 

 **leggylance:** I have to go now but I'll text you asap!!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _okay!_

 

**11:45 am**

 

 **leggylance:** so I'm at lunch with Allura, Pidge, and Hunk

**leggylance:**  I now know what you look like!! ( • ̀ω•́  )✧

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _oh god. any pictures Allura has of me must be horrible_

 

 **leggylance:** she sent me this pic of you and Shiro lol

 

**leggylance:**

 

 **leggylance:** you're pretty cute, mullet boy

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _read the first part of my username_

 

 **leggylance:** nope, you're not allowed to die before we meet!

 

 _ **kmskeith:**_ (╥╯﹏╰╥)

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _no fair, I don't get to see what you look like_

 

 **leggylance:** hold on. I'll be nice and send a picture that was taken when I wasn't paying attention either

 

**leggylance:**

 

 **kmskeith:** ⊙_⊙

 

 **leggylance:** what?

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _nothing. you're just pretty..._

 

 **leggylance:**  well thank you very much

 

 **leggylance:** okay so Allura just invited me, Hunk, and Pidge over to her house on Friday. She's going to invite you and Shiro too.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _WE GET TO MEET ON FRIDAY?!_

 

 **leggylance:** yeah! Isn't that awesome!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _it's beyond awesome!!_

 

 **leggylance:** hey, Keith..? wanna video chat tonight?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _of course!_

 

 **leggylance:**  can't wait!


	8. Eight

** August 9 - 8:41 pm **

 

 **leggylance:** hey. can I video chat you now?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _sure!_

 

_*switching to normal lit style for their call*_

 

** Video Calling kmskeith... **

 

**Connecting...**

 

Both boys smiled brightly as they saw the others face on their phone screen.

 

"Hey!" Lance giggled a bit

 

"Hi!" Keith smiled at him, "I can't stop thinking about Friday.."

 

"Me either! I can't wait to finally see you in person!" Lance smiled, leaning back on his bed, "Your Catholic school uniform looks great by the way." he teased.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, taking off the already loose red tie and black blazer. Now in just his white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way, "You're hello kitty shirt looks great too." he teased back.

 

Lance looked down at his blue hello kitty shirt with a giggle, "I love it." he looked back at his screen, seeing Keith smiling and resting his head in his hand, "What are you making that face for?" he blushed a bit.

 

"I thought your laugh was pretty but then I saw your smile.." Keith said in a sincere tone.

 

"Oh shush!" Lance blushed before hiding his face in his poo emoji pillow.

 

Keith laughed softly, "Don't hide from me.. Come on out..."

 

Lance shook his head and kept hiding his face, "Nope. This is my true form actually."

 

Keith laughed, "You're true form is a smiling pile of shit?"

 

Lance laughed too, "Dude that is literally the best way to sum me up." he moved the pillow and looked at the screen again.

 

Keith shook his head, "No. That's a lie. I don't know how to best sum you up but that definitely isn't it."

 

"Try to sum me up. Give it your best shot." Lance sat up again.

 

Keith shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe adorable ray of sunshine? Just definitely not a smiling pile of shit."

 

Lance just blushed, "Let's, uh, let's just agree to disagree.."

 

Keith nodded, changing the subject, "Oh I realized how easy it was for you to get mine and Pidge's accounts mixed up. Thank god her username starts with a k, or it would've been ages before met each other.."

 

"Right, the infamous  _'katiehatesyou'._  Which is true because she hates everyone." Lance giggled a bit, "She chose her username before she started going by Pidge. Now she'll hate you even more if you call her Katie."

 

"What is with that anyway? Why Pidge?" Keith chuckled a bit.

 

"Hell if I know! Why does Hunk go by Hunk? The world may never know!" Lance kept giggling.

 

Keith kept laughing with him, "So, other than leggy Lance, what nicknames do you have?"

 

"None really. And leggy Lance was meant to be an insult but I embraced it." Lance giggled more, happier now than he'd been in weeks.

 

"How was it supposed to be an insult?" Keith asked, he loved hearing Lance's laugh.

 

"Well, it was Pidge's idea. We got in an argument and I had her phone. I was holding it above my head where she couldn't reach it. Hunk came in and asked what was happening. Pidge said something like  _'leggy Lance here won't give me my phone back_.' it sorta just stuck" He giggled a bit as he recalled the memory.

 

Keith smiled as he watched Lance tell the story, loving how animated he was.

 

Lance heard some crying and looked towards his door, "I'll text you later, Keith. My baby sister is crying."

 

"Okay, bye." Keith said as he hung up, sad they had to end their call.  
  



	9. Nine

** August 10 - 2:06 pm **

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _one more day!_

 

**leggylance:** I know!! I can't wait!!!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _on a scale of 1 to 10 how excited are you?_

 

**leggylance:** 109438684304643908

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _are you sure it's not 109438684304643909?_

 

**leggylance:**  nope it's 109438684304643908

 

**leggylance:** no more, no less

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _XD_ _okay. I'm pretty stoked about this myself_

 

**leggylance:** who the fuck says stoked??

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I the fuck say stoked so stfu_

 

 

**leggylance:** why don't you come over here and make me ;)

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _bitch you know damn well I can find out your address in a heartbeat. don't test me._

 

**leggylance:** what, are you gonna become my stalker now?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I might_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _and Pidge said you live just two houses down from her. I know exactly where that is so ha!_

 

**leggylance:** ugh I hate her.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _no, it's katiehatesyou not_ _youhatekatie_

 

**leggylance:** lancehateskeith

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _keithloveslance_

 

**leggylance:** lancedoesntcare

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _lanceshouldcare_

 

**leggylance:** keithshoulddssa .,

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _typo lol_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _did you drop your phone?_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _did you break your phone?_

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _Lance??_

 

_*switching to texts between Keith and Pidge*_

 

** August 10 - 8:16 pm **

 

**_kmskeith:_ ** _hey, have you heard from Lance lately?_

 

**katiehatesyou:** no. why?

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _we were texting earlier but then he sent me a weird message and now he hasn't texted back in a while_

 

**katiehatesyou:** hold on, let me track his phone

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _okay, thanks.._

 

**katiehatesyou:** it says he's still at school.. ???

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _he was texting around when school let out_

 

**katiehatesyou:** his phone is powered on and at the school. low battery though.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you can see all that?_

 

**katiehatesyou:**  yeah, it's this group tracking app we have. Me, Hunk, and Lance.

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _that's actually pretty cool_

 

**katiehatesyou:** we got it because Lance loses his phone a lot

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well maybe he lost his phone at the school?_

 

**katiehatesyou:** just got a text back from his sister.. Lance never came home from school today

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm heading to your school right now_

 

**katiehatesyou:** I can't go but I'll call Shiro and have him meet you there

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _thanks Pidge_

 

**katiehatesyou:** no problem. now hurry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be full lit.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal lit style for this chapter with Keith and Shiro at the school.

Keith jumped off his motorcycle when he arrived at North Shore High, seeing Shiro was already there. He ran over to him, "Any sign of him?"

 

Shiro shook his head, "No, but the door is open. I thought I should wait for you before I went poking around. I don't know this Lance kid. I just know what you all have told me about him. Though Pidge sent me a picture of him so I'd know if I saw him."

 

Keith nodded and walked to the door, seeing it was slightly open, "I was the last person to hear from him.. That was just around when school let out." he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside.

 

They both had to use their phones to light the way since the hall lights were off. After walking around for a while, Keith decided to call Lance. They followed the sounds of Lance's ringtone all the way to the auditorium.

 

"Okay this is starting to feel a little to much like a slasher movie.." Shiro grumbled.

 

"Shush.." Keith whispered before opening the doors to get auditorium. A blue backpack was just a few feet away from the door. Keith walked to it and saw it had "LANCE" bedazzled on the front of it. Lance's phone was right next to the backpack, still ringing.

 

Keith sighed and hung up, "This is his stuff.. But he's definitely not here...." he bit his lip and grabbed Lance's things before calling Pidge.

 

"Did you find his phone?" Pidge asked as she answered the call.

 

 

"Yes. But why are you asking for his phone and not him?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow, not that she could see though.

 

"I got a text from his sister again just before you called. He's home now. All I know is that he's really shaken up right now. She didn't tell me anything else."

 

Keith sighed, "Okay.. Thanks for telling me.. I'm glad he's safe. Can I stop by your place and give you his stuff?"

 

She chuckled a bit, "Why don't you give it to him yourself. He's just down the street from me anyways."

 

"Because if he's shaken up I'm sure he doesn't need his new internet friend randomly showing up on his doorstep. Or have you forgotten me and Lance haven't ever met face to face before?"

 

"Okay, fair enough. Come over whenever. But don't ring the doorbell, just text me. Mom is already asleep." she hung up on him.

 

Keith sighed and looked at Shiro, "Thanks for coming with me, even if it was a total waste of your time.."

 

They started to leave the school together, "It's not a big deal. You're my friend. And I'm sure you'd do the same if I had a friend in danger and needed some back up."

 

Keith nodded, "Yeah.. I hope he's okay.. All Pidge said was that he's shaken up..."

 

Shiro looked at him, "You really like him, don't you?"

 

"Well, yeah, he's my friend." Keith rolled his eyes a bit.

 

Shiro chuckled, "That's not what I meant Keith.." They walked out of the school.

 

Keith blushed and looked up at him, "I barely know him Shiro.. I just met him a couple weeks ago."

 

"You're falling hard and fast. I can tell.. Pidge says she can see it in him too. You like each other, that's not a bad thing. Take some more time to get to know each other.. Then you'll start to see it too.." Shiro chuckled as he walked over to his car, "Goodnight, Keith.. Good luck.."

 

Keith blushed still and went to his motorcycle, quickly heading over to Pidge's. He gave her the bag and told her the phone was in the side pocket. She told him she didn't have any news on Lance. So he went home, his ringer on high as he waited for someone to tell him if Lance was alright or not.

 

"I do like him a bit more than a friend.."

 


	11. Eleven

** August 11 - 2:31 am **

 

**leggylance:** Pidge told me that you went looking for me..

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I see she also gave you your stuff back_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _are you okay? I was super worried_

 

**leggylance:** yeah.. I was just super scared...

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _what happened??_

 

**leggylance:** my ex showed up at the school and tried to get to me again. I kicked him in the dick and ran, leaving my stuff behind. I hid at the park for a couple hours before taking the long way home

 

**leggylance:** I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _omg Lance this is seriously messed up!_

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I think your dad should get that restraining order asap_

 

**leggylance:** yeah, he's going to

 

**leggylance:** but I'm fine right now. I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to thank you for looking for me. and wanted to let you know I was safe

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _you didn't wake me. I've been too worried to sleep_

 

**leggylance:**  I'm sorry. let's both just go to bed now. we get to meet tomorrow and I don't want to be sleep deprived for that :)

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _me too :) night Lance_

 

**leggylance:** night Keith

 

** 8:03 am **

 

**leggylance:** omgomgomgomg

 

**leggylance:** it's today!!

 

**leggylance:**  we get to meet today!!

 

**leggylance:** ohmygooood!!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _calm down, you adorable walnut ♡_

 

**leggylance:**  I'm just super excited and it hasn't felt real. but then it just sorta hit me that this is actually happening!!

 

**leggylance:** (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'm excited too Lance lol_

 

**leggylance:** Pidge is making fun of me for being so excited

 

**leggylance:** she pinched me!!

 

**leggylance:** I said this feels like a dream so she pinched me!

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _well now you know it's not a dream_ _XD_

 

**leggylance:** I have to go to class. I'll see you later!!

 

**leggylance:**  I can actually say 'see' instead of 'text'!

 

**leggylance:** (*>ω<*)

 

_**kmskeith:** _ _I'll SEE you later you walnut :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be normal lit style for their first meeting!!


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal lit for their meeting!! It'll be a suuper long chapter too!! It's about 3500 words. My chapters in this rarely are longer than 500.
> 
> No formatting for the texts from here on out because ao3 is being stinky. I’ll probably go back and fix it later.

Lance couldn't sit still as he looked out the window of Hunk's car. He was driving Pidge, Lance, and Allura to Allura's house. Shiro and Lance were going to meet them there.

 

Pidge looked at Lance from her spot in the passenger seat, she almost always got shotgun, "Lance, calm down." she laughed at him.

 

"I can't! I actually get to meet him!" he giggled a bit, "I just hope I don't scare him away." He had made sure to look extra good today. He wore his tighter jeans, newer shoes, and a slightly too small faded blue T-shirt. He looked sorta hot.

 

Allura rolled her eyes, "I don't think you could if you tried. Just because you've never seen each other in person doesn't mean anything. You two have been talking for weeks now. He knows you and knows how you're going to behave. So just be yourself."

 

"Yeah, Allura's right." Hunk said as he glanced at Lance in the mirror, "You've been yourself with him this whole time. Just keep that up. He likes you for you."

 

Lance nodded with a smile, "You're right.. You're right..." he let out a deep breath as they arrived at Allura's.

 

Allura unbuckled her seatbelt, "They should be here in about 10 minutes."

 

Lance nodded, "Oh god, okay.."

 

They all went inside, greeted by Allura's Godfather, Coran. He had been taking care of her since the death of her father when she was 13.

 

"Allura, you're home! I've made you all some snacks! They're in the basement. I'll be up here somewhere if you need me." he smiled at her.

 

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Coran. Keith and Shiro aren't here yet so can you let them in when they arrive?"

 

Coran nodded, "Of course! Now you four head on downstairs. I'll man the door!"

 

They all laughed a bit and went down to the basement. It was completely decked out. It was like a man cave but more girly.

 

Lance looked around as they sat down on the couch, "Wow, Allura. It's really cool down here."

 

She shrugged and grabbed a bottle of coke from the table, "My father was super rich and left me everything. Though, I can't touch a dime of it until I'm 18. Coran's in charge of my money until then. He gets me whatever I want really, as long as it's within reason. If I want a TV, in the basement then he gets it. But he's not going to go buying me a pony or something like that." she giggled a bit.

 

"That's super cool." Hunk said as he already started munching.

 

Lance leaned back, "I have to do chores to earn enough money to buy myself a new phone charger but you could ask him to buy you ten and he probably wouldn't even hesitate." he chuckled a bit.

 

Allura raised her eyebrow a bit, about to question it. But she didn't when she saw Pidge shake her head. Hunk whispered to Allura when Lance was distracted, "His parents are a bit tight on money right now.. He's trying to find a job to help out.. They have enough to get by for now though."

 

Allura nodded, understanding now. She looked towards Lance with a sad smile. When they heard the front door open, Lance immediately sat up straight and looked towards the stairs. His three friends giggled a bit.

 

"Lance, it's just Keith. Calm down." Hunk pat his back, "He's, like, your best friend.. Don't be so nervous..."

 

"I know.. I've just been looking forward to this and don't want to screw it up..." Lance bit his lip as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

Shiro walked down first, chuckling a bit. He looked at Lance then up the stairs, "Come on, buddy. He looks just as nervous as you.."

 

Keith hesitantly walked down the last few steps, coming out from behind the wall. He smiled at Lance, who smiled back, "Hey.." he waved nervously.

 

"Uh, h-hey!" he said as he quickly stood up.

 

Shiro pushed Keith forward and Pidge did the same to Lance. The two walked towards each other slowly. But once there was only about two feet between the two, they both just lunged forward and hugged each other. All their friends cheered, happy to have witnessed their first meeting.

 

"I finally get to hug you." Keith mumbled softly.

 

"I told you that you would.." Lange laughed a bit.

 

They finally pulled away from each other and Lance giggled again, "I'm taller than you."

 

Keith was too happy to take offense, but he pretended by sticking out his tongue, "Whatever, Lancey long legs." They both ended up laughing.

 

They both went to sit down, Keith taking off his blazer as they did. At this point, Pidge and Hunk had started geeking out, talking about some weird sci-fi show no one with a life has even heard of. Shiro and Allura were off to the side doing their own thing too, Allura was trying to help him with his anatomy homework but he was more interested in her anatomy. Not even in a sexual way. It was like he was memorizing each curve of her face. He kept staring at her and he'd kiss her every time she'd turn her head to tell him to pay attention. That left Keith and Lance alone.

 

"So, um.. Your outfit looks nice." Keith said, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

Lance giggled a bit, "Thank you. I'd compliment your uniform but I already have."

 

Keith smiled at him, "Next time we hang out I'll change first." He loosened his tie greatly and unbuttoned the top few buttons.

 

Lance shrugged, "It looks good on you. Though it'd be cool to see you in something else.."

 

"How are you feeling after what happened late night..?" Keith asked hesitantly.

 

Lance shrugged, "Okay, I guess.. I just don't really plan on going anywhere alone for a while..."

 

"Yeah, I don't blame you.." Keith sighed, "If you ever do find yourself alone though you can call me.. I'd come for you in a heartbeat.." he reached over and held Lance's hand, causing them both to blush a bit, "I-Is this okay?"

 

Lance nodded, "Yeah, it's fine.." he looked down at Keith's gloved hand that was holing on to his, "Nice gloves.."

 

Keith smiled, "Thanks.. I usually only wear them while riding. Actually, that's a lie. I always forget to take them off." he chuckled.

 

"Riding?" Lance tilted his head a bit.

 

Keith nodded, "I rode my motorcycle here. I somewhat built it myself. I found the main part at a garage sale for super cheap because it wouldn't start and pretty much replaced everything. Works perfectly now and it looks pretty cool."

 

Lance smiled as he listened, "That sounds awesome. Knowing me I'd just break the thing worse than it already was. I'm a klutz."

 

Keith laughed a bit, "Yeah, I get a clumsy vibe from you. But don't worry, it's cute."

 

They both blushed, "You just don't stop with the compliments... Cute, pretty, adorable.."

 

"Adorable ray of sunshine. You have to say it all." Keith corrected, smiling at him, "But just plain adorable is pretty accurate too.."

 

Lance blushed a bit more, "Let's not forget you calling me a walnut." he giggled, "Why walnut?"

 

"Why did you call me cherry bomb?" Keith raised his eyebrow.

 

"Because it just fits." Lance stuck out his tongue.

 

Keith did the same, "So does walnut."

 

They both ended up laughing again, both subconsciously scooting closer to each other.

 

They continued their small talk for a while, getting more and more comfortable with each other with every passing second. By the time an hour passed, Lance was leaning against Keith's chest and Keith had an arm around him. They were still talking but Lance also was looking at stuff on his phone.

 

"You know what I don't get?" Lance looked up at Keith, still sorta laying on him.

 

"What?" Keith asked as he poked Lance's nose.

 

Lance giggled a bit before looking back at his phone, "Why do guys call other guys 'pretty boy' as an insult?" Keith laughed and Lance kept talking, "Seriously, that's like the most flattering thing anyone could ever say to me." Keith kept laughing at him and Lance didn't care as he kept talking, "Call me pretty boy, call me the prettiest boy you've ever seen. That's a compliment."

 

Keith ran his hand through Lance's hair, still laughing at him, "You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.."

 

Lance blushed and looked up at him, "Another compliment to add to the pile.."

 

Keith nodded with a chuckle, "Wanna know what I just thought of?"

 

"What...?" Lance kept looking at him with a blush on his cheeks.

 

"Well, I was thinking about the friendship level thing we did. It was sorta like a game. I beat all the levels in the game Friendship. Are there other games? Like, I don't know, maybe Boyfriend?"

 

Lance blushed even more and looked back at his phone again, "Yeah.. I guess... Why?"

 

"Because I want to beat that game too.." Keith bit his lip a bit.

 

Lance smiled to himself, "Well, I need time to work out the rules of the game. Like how you'd level up and stuff.. But I guess we can play that game too.. You're starting at level 0 again."

 

Keith smiled and kept playing with Lance's hair, "How did I level up in the friend game?"

 

Lance shrugged a bit, "I pretty much leveled you up after you set those paragraphs about how you care about me. Every time you went out of your way to show me how much you cared, I felt like you deserved to level up.. Like when you said you'd beat Zack's ass if you could.."

 

Keith nodded, "So that's his name... I still want to beat him up.. I swear if he comes anywhere near you again.. I'll like cut off his dick or something."

 

"Gross!" Lance exclaimed as both boys started laughing happily. Lance looked up at him again, "I'm so happy this is happening.."

 

"Us meeting? Because me too.." Keith poked his nose again.

 

Lance nodded, "It still feels a bit surreal."

 

"I promise this is very real.." Keith played with Lance's hair still, Lance loved it and Keith could tell.

 

Lance giggled softly and looked back at his phone as he got a notification. He got distracted by texting someone. Keith let him do whatever, not wanting to bother him if it was someone/thing important.

 

A few minutes passed and Lance looked up at him again, "Can you do something for me..?"

 

"Anything- I mean, yeah." Keith nodded, trying to hide a blush, embarrassed from being too eager.

 

Lance held up his phone, "I need you to text this guy and pretend to be my super protective boyfriend. So he'll leave me alone." He was showing him a profile with the username zackattack.

 

"That's your ex, isn't it?" Keith frowned. Lance nodded. Keith grabbed his phone and went to the messaging app, "Of course, I'll get him to leave you alone. I should kick his little ass for what he's done to you."

 

Lance sighed, "Thank you.."

 

*switching to texts for just a minute*

 

kmskeith: hey shit head. stay away from my boyfriend or I'll rip your arms off and shove them so far down your throat you'll be giving yourself a damn hand job

 

zackattack: wait who tf is this?? who's your boyfriend??

 

kmskeith: my boyfriend is Lance and I swear to god if you touch him again I'll kill you

 

zackattack: Lance got another boyfriend already??? wow what a slut

 

kmskeith: I'm not kidding. I will hunt your little pussy ass down and rip you to shreds if you hurt him again

 

zackattack: I didn't hurt him. he's the pussy who can't take a joke!

 

kmskeith: attempted rape is a joke? showing up at his school and harassing him is a joke?

 

zackattack: we were just having a little fun ;)

 

kmskeith: considering he was fuckiNG CRYING I don't think he was having any fun!!

 

zackattack: whatever. have fun with the little whore. I'm over him.

 

*back to lit*

 

Keith huffed and set his phone down, "I think he'll leave you alone now.. But tell me if he doesn't and I'll message him again. He needs to think i'm serious about kicking his ass so I need to know if he messes with you again."

 

Lance nodded with a sigh, "Thank you.."

 

"Don't thank me. I might not actually be your boyfriend but I'll be damned if I'll just sit back and let someone hurt you like that.." Keith played with Lance's hair again.

 

Lance smiled at him, "So, my mama was texting me just now.." he giggled mischievously.

 

Keith looked a bit worried, "What did she say?"

 

"She said to invite you to spend the night one night. But not until Danny leaves because there just wouldn't be enough room. But my parents really want to meet you." Lance kept giggling happily.

 

Keith sighed and relaxed, "I would love to come over one night.."

 

"Perfect!" Lance smiled happily.

 

Their attention was pulled away from each other when Pidge stood up, "Alright, awesome nerds. I'm out of here, Matt's here to pick me up." Everyone started making fun of her because if anyone was a nerd, it was her, "Alright, correction. I'm out of here, lame idiots." she flipped them off before looking at Lance, "Need a ride home?"

 

Hunk chuckled, "I think he wants to stay a little longer for.. reasons." He teased and everyone snickered. Keith was obviously the reason.

 

Lance blushed but Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and those reasons will make sure he gets home just fine." he stuck out his tongue at them.

 

"Suit yourself." Pidge shrugged and grabbed her bag.

 

Hunk stood, "I'll, uh, walk you out." They both walked upstairs together.

 

Lance shouted up to them before they made it up all the way, "Just kiss her already ya lil bitch!!!"

 

They heard the door to the basement close and they all started laughing. Allura sighed, "He's hopeless.."

 

Shiro nodded, "She's going to be the one to make the first move. It's obvious."

 

"And when she does I'm going to be very happy for them." Lance smiled.

 

Allura smirked at them, "So which one of you is going to make the first move."

 

Lance blushed but Keith seemed unfazed, "I already did, which one of you made the first move?"

 

"I did, are you dating now?" Shiro asked.

 

"No, it's too early for that shit." Keith shrugged.

 

"Did he turn you down?" Allura looked surprised.

 

Lance shook his head, "We came to a mutual decision to work up to being boyfriends. He's just my best friend right now."

 

Shiro nodded, "This is your first time talking to each other in person so it's understandable to want to wait."

 

Hunk came walking downstairs, looking confused, "I think I have a date on Sunday..?"

 

Lance burst out laughing, "You think???"

 

Hunk shrugged and sat down, "She told me to pick her up at 7:30 Sunday night. Then she kissed my cheek and left with Matt."

 

"Called it! Pidge made the first move!!" Shiro put his fists in the air triumphantly before wrapping his arms back around Allura's waist.

 

Allura giggled, "Yeah, that was Pidge's way of asking you on a date."

 

Lance giggled, "She didn't ask. She told."

 

Hunk smiled, "Well I wouldn't have said no if it was a question.."

 

Lance leaned over and hugged him, leaving Keith's arms, and started to make kissy faces, "Hunk has a girlfriend~"

 

Hunk pushed him off, "She's not my girlfriend yet.."

 

"Yet!!" they pointed out his choice of words all at once.

 

He blushed and grabbed his bag, "Okay, I'm leaving.. I'm done talking about this."

 

They all said bye to him as he rushed upstairs with red cheeks and a smile.

 

"I should get home soon too." Lance sighed, checking the time on his phone.

 

Keith sat up, "I'll take you home."

 

"Okay, sounds good." Lance grabbed his bag and looked at Shiro and Allura, "Thanks for setting this up, Allura."

 

She shrugged, "No big deal. I was happy to. I'll see you at school Monday if not sooner."

 

He nodded and headed upstairs, Keith following after him.

 

"Drive safe!"

"Use a condom!"

"Shiro!!"

 

Lance shut the basement door, hearing Shiro's laughter.

 

Keith chuckled a bit, "I'm only surprised he held back his comments this long."

 

Lance blushed and nodded. They both thanked Coran before they left. "So, how long have you known Shiro?"

 

Keith thought for a moment, "Since junior year. And then I met Allura then too, since she used to go to school at St Vivian's with us. I met Pidge near the end of the year. And then she introduced Hunk while you were in the hospital actually.. How did you meet them?"

 

Lance shrugged, "I met Hunk when I moved to America when we were 10. Pidge didn't start hanging with us until our sophomore year, when she was a freshman. Once we were all three in highschool, we started getting classes together. And as you know I met Allura on Wednesday since she's in my homeroom now. And Shiro just now." he giggled a bit.

 

Keith nodded as they approached his motorcycle, "You know, Pidge wanted to introduce you to us too. She didn't say your name then so I didn't know. They just said their other friend was in the hospital and couldn't come. When you came back online and told me you were in the hospital, it didn't click that you and the mystery friend were the same person.."

 

Lance nodded with a sigh, "They didn't know what I went in for until I got out.. Papa didn't tell them... I didn't want him to, I wanted to do it myself."

 

Keith put a helmet on Lance's head for him, adjusting the strap, "Do you want to talk about it..? It hasn't been that long but your already out and about.."

 

Lance avoided eye contact, "I tried to hang myself but papa got home early.. He got me down before I even lost consciousness..."

 

Keith's eyes widened as he looked at Lance, "Oh my god.. Lance... I know I shouldn't be surprised.. But hearing how you tried.. It didn't feel real until now..." his eyes watered a bit.

 

Lance shrugged, rubbing his eyes so he wouldn't tear up as well, "It's whatever.. I'm alive. I'm here with you. It's fine.."

 

Keith frowned at him, "When you say 'it's whatever', it's never fine. I know you, Lance. I may have never had any face to face conversations with you until today, but we've been texting for weeks. I know how you talk. I know that when you say certain things, it means something entirely different."

 

Lance shrugged, "Okay, so it's not whatever.. Can you just take me home..."

 

Keith sighed, "Fine.." He put his own helmet on, "But I will bring this up again.. It's not good to bottle up your emotions like this.." he got on the motorcycle, "Get on.."

 

Lance nodded and got on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He didn't speak as Keith started the motorcycle and started to drive away, towards Lance's house.

 

On the way back, Keith felt his shoulder get wet. Lance was crying. He kept driving though, not stopping until they reached a stop light.

 

"Lance.. You know I care about you very much and you can tell me anything... Right...?" He kept his eyes on the light.

 

Lance nodded, tightening his grip and sniffling a bit, "I-I know.."

 

"Then I really hope next time I ask about this you actually tell me what's going on in your head.. Because it's not whatever... You're life isn't whatever. It's very important.. So many people would miss you if you took your life. I'd miss you.." He finished up as the light went green again so he started driving again. Lance nodded again, slowly stopping his crying.

 

They soon enough showed up in front of Lance's house and Lance got off the motorcycle. He took off his helmet and gave it to Keith, "Thanks Keith..."

 

"No problem.." Keith put the helmet in the basket on the back of the motorcycle.

 

Lance looked down, "I didn't mean for the ride.."

 

Keith sighed and looked up at him, "There's no need to thank me for that.. I'll always be here for you..." He reached over and held Lance's hand, "Never forget that.. I'll always, always, always be here for you. I'll be here for anything, whether it be being your fake boyfriend to scare off your ex or emotional support. I'm here.."

 

Lance sniffled and nodded, squeezing his hand softly. "I'll text you tomorrow.. Okay?"

 

Keith nodded, "I'll count the seconds until I hear from you again.."

 

Lance smiled, a little giggle slipping out, "Goodnight.."

 

Keith let his hand go, "Goodnight.." He flashed him one last smile before driving off.

 

Lance started to walk inside but he realized half his family had been watching through the window. He groaned, "Seriously guys!!"


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no formatting. I can’t fix it from my iPad for some unknown reason. Sorry. The rest of the fic will be like this until I figure out how to fix it.

August 12 - 5:47 am

 

leggylance: are you awake yet??

 

leggylance: actually I don't give a fuCk if you're awake or not

 

leggylance: I'm going to tell you this anyways!

 

leggylance: so I was thinking about our games

 

leggylance: and our friendship game was entirely improvised and I made up the rules as we went

 

leggylance: but BOYFRIEND is a HUGE deal

 

leggylance: so I actually put thought into this one

 

leggylance: there's 5 levels again. you're a level 0 now haha.

 

leggylance: it might be harder to level up in this game. idk. depends on you tbh

 

leggylance: I can't tell you how to level up because if you knew what to do I wouldn't know if your actions were genuine or planned

 

leggylance: you unlock something at each level which I reveal when you level up. and a new title at levels 2 and 5.

 

leggylance: that's about it

 

leggylance: I assume your phone is off cuz you haven't replied

 

leggylance: sweet dreams Keith!! ♡

 

leggylance: (╯3╰)

 

9:56 am

 

kmskeith: why the hell were you up so early on a Saturday?

 

kmskeith: I'm so glad I forgot to charge my phone last night

 

leggylance: I sorta didn't sleep last night

 

leggylance: and still haven't slept

 

leggylance: but now Danny has given me coffee

 

leggylance: but he didn't know I didn't sleep

 

kmskeith: fucking hell

 

kmskeith: I'd tell you to sleep but now you've been caffeinated..

 

leggylance: yeah but it's fine I'm fine it's all fine

 

kmskeith: yeah I don't believe you..

 

Video Calling leggylance...

 

Connecting...

 

Lance giggled when he saw Keith's face on his screen, "Hi!! You called me! But you didn't have to call me. But I'm glad you called me! Your hair is messy. Did you just wake up? Probably. Do you need coffee? I don't like this coffee, it's icky!!"

 

The whole time Lance blabbered, Keith just kept saying his name but just couldn't get Lance to stop talking. But then Lance stopped to breathe and Keith quickly spoke, "Lance, how much coffee did you have?!"

 

Lance shrugged, "I dunno. Danny made a full pot and only had one cup. But now it's all gone. It was soo icky but I was soo tired so I drink the icky coffee anyways!"

 

Keith groaned, "You're running on no sleep and a nearly full pot of coffee?!"

 

Lance giggled, "Yeah, pretty much. But I couldn't sleep! And the coffee makes me awake so I'm not sleepy. I was sleepy but couldn't sleep. I didn't like it!!" he whined the last part.

 

Keith sighed, "Maybe a sleeping pill would've been the wiser decision here. Not a full pot of coffee..!"

 

Lance pouted, "Now your mad at me.. I'm sorry."

 

"I'm not mad at you. You're just very hyper and it's overwhelming." he sighed again, "If this is you overly caffeinated then I'd hate to see you drunk.."

 

Lance started laughing, "Just ask Pidge to send you the video."

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Of course she has a video of you drunk. Why wouldn't she."

 

"Yeah she has everything and knows everything. She's like Gretchen from Mean Girls. Her hair is so big because it's full of secrets. But seriously, she does have big hair. It's so long it goes past her butt."

 

Keith laughed, deciding to just let him ramble and burn off some energy, "Yes, her hair is quite long."

 

Lance giggled, "Hunk braided it for her at lunch last year because she had P.E. right after and she didn't like to keep it down. He likes her hair. He likes her."

 

"Well, they are going on a date tomorrow so I sorta figured that out.." Keith chuckled.

 

Lance's eyes widened a bit, "I forgot about that!!" he giggled, "She asked him out, that's cute. Well, she didn't ask him out. She just told him they were going on a date. That's cute too."

 

Keith smiled as he noticed Lance was speaking slower now, "Yeah, that's very cute, Lance.."

 

Lange laid down on his couch, "You need to level up so we can go on a date. I wanna go on a date with Keeeiiith!! But you're at level zeroooo. Laammmee!!"

 

Keith laughed at him, "I'm working on it, buddy. I read your texts. What level do I have to reach to unlock a date with you?"

 

"Two. And that's casual dates. Romantic dates are level four." Lance cuddled against the pillow.

 

"Then I really gotta level up fast.. I can't wait..." Keith smiled lovingly at him.

 

Lance closed his eyes, "Mhm.. Gotta level up.. I just don't want to get hurt again..."

 

Keith sighed and his expression saddened, "I will never hurt you.. I will never treat you how Zack treated you.. I promise..."

 

Lance nodded, falling asleep.

 

"Sweet dreams, Lance.. I'll text you later.." Keith said as he hung up.


	14. Fourteen

August 13 - 10:16 am

 

leggylance: okay so you know how I fell asleep on the phone with you yesterday??

 

kmskeith: um yeah?

 

leggylance: well I sorta just woke back up

 

kmskeith: you seriously slept for 24 hours????

 

leggylance: yup. Danny took me up to bed a bit after I fell asleep and no one tried to wake me up. just woke up an hour ago.

 

kmskeith: jeez Lance.. at least it wasn't a school night

 

leggylance: yeah, thank god!

 

leggylance: hey I'll text you later. sorta gotta go meet with law people about that restraining order

 

kmskeith: good!!

 

2:46 pm

 

leggylance: we got the order!!

 

kmskeith: thank god!

 

leggylance: I definitely feel safer knowing he'll be arrested if he comes anywhere near me, my house, or the school

 

kmskeith: same here. that dude was seriously out of line

 

leggylance: seriously. he can't even text me anymore without getting in trouble. he can't reach out to me at all unless it's through our lawyers

 

kmskeith: perfect. I'll seriously kick his little ass if he tries to touch you again

 

leggylance: thank you but it's all taken care of now :)

 

kmskeith: I'll kick his ass while we wait for the police to show up to take his ass to jail. idgaf

 

leggylance: simmer down

 

kmskeith: no one hurts my precious walnut

 

kmskeith: ヽ(｀⌒')ノ

 

leggylance: I'm fine tho. we got the restraining order. it's fine!

 

kmskeith: I wish they could've locked him up

 

leggylance: he didn't do anything prison worthy

 

kmskeith: ?? he tried to rape you ??? showed up at your school ?? harassed you through texts ??

 

leggylance: all things bad enough for a restraining order but not prison. he barely even got my pants down

 

kmskeith: I just hate that one ass hole has caused you so much pain.. I don't want you to cry anymore

 

leggylance: I'm not crying. I'm sitting here while you completely overreact

 

kmskeith: okay we can stop talking about this now

 

leggylance: thank you.. I'll text you later. I haven't done my chores yet

 

kmskeith: okay.. bye


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a group chat between Keith, Pidge, and Hunk.

August 13 - 12:16 pm

 

kmskeith: I need to ask you two some questions..

 

katiehatesyou: um, okay?

 

hunkinthetrunk: it's about Lance, isn't it

 

kmskeith: how much do you two know about his relationship with Zack?

 

katiehatesyou: ..everything

 

hunkinthetrunk: yeah, we were Lance's best friends through all of it.

 

katiehatesyou: we tried so hard to get Lance to break up with him sooner. they were together for months.

 

kmskeith: tell me everything

 

hunkinthetrunk: well, I guess it started halfway through junior year. sophomore for Pidge

 

katiehatesyou: yeah, they started dating a bit after second semester started. January. It was fine at first but then we noticed how much control Zack seemed to have over Lance

 

hunkinthetrunk: yeah, Lance was always saying stuff like "Zack wouldnt like that" or "I should ask Zack first". It was like Zack was his damn mom

 

katiehatesyou: we tried to tell him how wrong that was but he wouldn't listen. I ended up confronting Zack myself in April. That was a bad idea because Lance came to school with bruises the next day. He swore it wasn't Zack, but it obviously was

 

hunkinthetrunk: yeah, Lance started to pull away from us after that too. I think Zack told him something to cause that.

 

katiehatesyou: definitely. By the time school let out in May, we barely saw Lance anymore. But he still would always answer our texts and calls. He just didn't call or text first and never hung out with us unless we invited him to.

 

kmskeith: well I think I have an explanation for that. he was doubting the friendship he had with you two on Wednesday. he kept saying you thought he was annoying and would be happier hanging with Allura. Maybe Zack told him that you guys didn't really like him?

 

katiehatesyou: that would make a lot of sense. Maybe Lance was staying with Zack because Zack convinced Lance that no one else cared about him. It's a common technique used by abusers to keep their prey right where they want them

 

hunkinthetrunk: yeah.. I don't really know much more about them over the summer. I just know that I saw Zack with another guy once and I told Lance. Lance didn't answer that text.

 

kmskeith: he told me about that. when I asked if he had a bf, he said it was complicated cuz Zack ignored him a lot and went around with other guys

 

katiehatesyou: I'm just glad he finally dumped that asshole. I'm also glad you too like each other. once Lance is ready for a relationship again, I know you two will be great together :)

 

kmskeith: I just want to do right by him. he deserves to be treated right.

 

hunkinthetrunk: something tells me that you'll do fine

 

katiehatesyou: yeah, you two will be fine.

 

kmskeith: he deserves to have relationships with people that don't bring him down. I don't want him landing himself back in the hospital

 

katiehatesyou: what??

 

kmskeith: I want to make sure he doesn't try to kill himself again.. like he just did before school started

 

hunkinthetrunk: WHAT?!

 

katiehatesyou: THATS WHAT HE WAS IN FOR?!

 

kmskeith: omg he told me that he told you..

 

katiehatesyou: WE WEREN'T TOLD SHIT

 

kmskeith: okay, calm down. he's better now so that's all that matters

 

katiehatesyou: LIKE HELL IT IS

 

katiehatesyou has left the chat

 

kmskeith: well I fucked up


	16. Sixteen

August 13th - 2:15 pm

 

katiehatesyou: YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO BUDDY

 

leggylance: what??

 

katiehatesyou: Keith let it slip

 

katiehatesyou: you tried to kill yourself?! and you told him before you told us??? and you let him think we already knew???!!!

 

leggylance: i was going to tell you. It just never came up...

 

katiehatesyou: you shouldve brought it up then! We are your best friends and you didn't tell us something that important! What the hell lance?!

 

leggylance: im sorry. Im super sorry. You guys have just been so happy and i didn't want to ruin that

 

katiehatesyou: allow me to repeat myself

 

katiehatesyou: we are your BEST FRIENDS!!

 

katiehatesyou: Hunk and I don't care how happy we are. If you're going through some shit then you NEED to tell us. Not confide in people on the damn internet.

 

katiehatesyou: yeah, I get that you and Keith are super close and not knowing him IRL yet probably made it easier to confide in him. but suicide is something huge that we need to know about.

 

katiehatesyou: it would've been a bit different if you were only considering it but you actually attempted! You were in the hospital for a week! Dont you see how severe that is??

 

leggylance: i do. Im sorry. I'm really sorry.

 

katiehatesyou: stop apologizing idiot. I'm coming over and giving you a hug after i slap the shit outta your ass

 

leggylance: but what about your date tonight?

 

katiehatesyou: i have a few hours before he's coming to pick me up. Now come open the door. Its hot out here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was just filler tbh


	17. Seventeen

Lance hurried downstairs and opened the door, letting his friend inside.

 

She punched his arm as she walked in, "You goddamn idiot. You're lucky we love you so much." once he closed the door, she pulled him into a tight hug, "If you die, I'll kill you."

 

Lance laughed softly, a hint of sadness behind it, "I love you guys too, Pidge."

 

Pidge said hi to Lance's family before the two of them went to his back yard. They went into the tree house that Lance's father had built a few years back for the younger kids. But now the younger kids had outgrown it so Lance used it to get away from his family.

 

The two sat down on the giant bean bag chair next to each other and looked at the sky through the sky light. Lance's father made it out of some plastic after cutting a whole in the ceiling.

 

"Lance.. Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling? You didn't tell anyone…" Pidge asked softly, still looking up.

 

He shrugged a bit, "I didn't think anyone would care.. I thought it'd just be better if I just.. just... just died.." his voice cracked a bit and he sniffled.

 

Pidge held his hand and looked over at him, "Listen to me. I care. I fucking care. Hunk cares. Keith cares. You're family cares. We all care. You're our friend, we love you. Things wouldn't be the same without you. I would never forgive you if you took yourself from us."

 

He looked at her and started crying softly, "You really care that much..? You'd really miss me?"

 

She pulled him closer and hugged him, "Of course I'd miss you! You're a dipshit but you're my dipshit and I need you." she laughed softly, "I need my semi-gay best friend by my side."

 

He laughed softly through his tears and kept hugging her, "And I need you too.. You're like another sister to me..."

 

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "And you're like another brother to me.. So don't you dare pull another stupid ass stunt like that again.. With Matt leaving for college this week, I'll need you to stand in for big brother duty."

 

He smiled and pulled away from the hug a bit, wiping his tears away, "Of course.. I'll gladly be your substitute brother until he comes home." he laughed.

 

She poked his nose, "Good." she sat up, "But now I need your semi-gay fashion sense to aid me in picking an outfit for my date tonight."

 

He nodded and sat up too, "Where are you two going?"

 

She shrugged, "The park is having a movie showing tonight. They're playing The Breakfast Club. We love that movie so I thought it'd be a good date night thing."

 

Lance stood up, "Okay, let's walk to your house so I can look through your clothes."

 

She stood up too and the two left the treehouse. They cut through the yard between their houses, getting yelled at by the moody old man who lived there. They went into Pidge's house through her back door.

 

"MATT! I'M BACK AND I'VE BROUGHT BACK A WILD ANIMAL THAT I FOUND IN THE WOODS!!" Pidge shouted as loud as she could.

 

Lance chuckled a bit as the two started to walk upstairs. Matt called out to them, "Katie I swear to god if you're serious I'm going to kill you then tell mom and dad so they can kill you a second time!!" he walked out of his room as Pidge and Lance made it up the stairs.

 

"Calm down, faglord. It's just Lance. He is an animal but I found him at his house, not the woods." Pidge laughed at him, "I need his gayness right now."

 

"Why do you call everyone gay all the time? He's not gay!" Matt rolled his eyes.

 

Pidge shrugged and stood in front of her door, "Well, he's bi which is more gay than I am. And I need that gayness to help me. And you are gay so ha." she stuck out her tongue.

 

"Wh-What?! I'm not gay!" Matt groaned.

 

"Honey, those jeans say otherwise." Lance teased, siding with Pidge. The two laughed and went into her room.

 

Pidge flopped down on her bed and took her hair out of its pony tail and started brushing it out, "You know where my closet is, work your gay magic."

 

Lance nodded and started looking through her clothes, "Do you want to wear any makeup? And are you going to wear your hair up or down?"

 

She thought for a minute, "Well.. Hair will be down. And I don't care either way with makeup. You chose."

 

"Okay.. I'm thinking this.." He pulled out a dark green dress, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and ripped leggings, "It's cute but not formal. The leather jacket, ripped leggings, and combat boots still show your style even though you're in a dress. You'll need the jacket so you have something to put on as it gets colder out. You should also let me do your hair and makeup."

 

She smiled and stood up, looking over his choice, "This is why I need you, McClain." she kissed his cheek and took the clothes, "Turn around, I'm gonna change."

 

Lance nodded and went to look through her hair accessories while she changed, "I think we should just have your hair down with a black head band. something simple."

 

"Yeah, sounds good. I was thinking darker eyes with nude lips for the makeup." She finished changing and walked over.

 

He smiled at her, "Yeah, me too." he looked her over, "You look phenomenal, as always~."

 

She laughed and flicked the back of his head, "Of course, you think that. You picked the outfit."

 

"Well, yeah. But you always look good. That's why I said 'as always', nerd." he put the black head band in her hair before kissing the top of her head, "Gorgeous."

 

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "Help me with my makeup, dork." she got her makeup bag out.

 

He laughed, "You do the face makeup and I'll do the eyes. Your skin is obviously a but different from mine." he held up his tan arm against her pale face.

 

"Fair enough." she shrugged and sat down in front of her mirror. She started to do her makeup and Lance sat on her bed to check his phone.

 

"Crap, I missed a call from Keith." he frowned, "And a few texts."

 

"What did he want?" she looked at him through the mirror.

 

Lance sighed, "He said he's sorry he told you guys. Though, I don't get why he's sorry. He thought you knew already."

 

"Better call him back now. He might think you're angry and ignoring him" Pidge looked back at her reflection.

 

He nodded, "You're right.." he called Keith right away.

 

"Hey, Lance!" Keith said as he answered, there was a lot of wind in the background.

 

"Hey. Sorry I missed your call. What's that sound?" Lance raised his eyebrow and looked at Pidge. It was on speaker so she could hear as well.

 

"I'm on my bike right now, no big deal. I have my bluetooth on when I'm riding."

 

"Okay, well sorry I missed your calls. I'm actually with Pidge right now. I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't feel bad for telling her. I told you that she already knew. And I had to tell her soon anyways." Lance sighed.

 

Keith sighed too, "I thought you were mad at me.. I'm sorta on my way to your house right now because I wanted to apologize."

 

Lance smiled and blushed a bit, "Well, I'm not mad. Come to Pidge's since you're heading this way already. I'm helping her get ready for her date tonight."

 

Pidge smiled, "The more gay the better. Let's get all the gays over here."

 

Lance rolled his eyes, "Pidge has a sudden obsession with the gays apparently."

 

Keith laughed, "Me and my gayness will be there in a few minutes."

 

"Okay, drive safe. Oh you should totally comment on Matt's pants when you get here" Lance hung up with a smile and looked at Pidge.

 

She was adding the finishing touches to her makeup, just finishing up the highlight, "Okay, oh wise one. Help me with my eyes."

 

He nodded and walked over, sitting beside her and getting out her eye shadow, "Close your eyes."

 

She nodded and he started her makeup. Keith showed up within a few minutes like he said he would, "Matt!!! Door!!" she shouted.

 

"You get it!!" he shouted back.

 

"I'm busy!!!" she shouted back again.

 

"So am I!!" he replied from his room.

 

"Ugh! Get the door and I won't tell mom and dad you missed curfew last night!"

 

"What?! How did you even- Fine!!" he went down and opened the door for Keith.

 

Keith laughed a bit, "Your sister requested my gayness."

 

Matt rolled his eyes, "Of course she did.. She and Lance are up in her room because she needed his gayness as well."

 

Keith chuckled and started to go upstairs, but he said one last thing on his way up, "Nice jeans."

 

Matt groaned as Keith entered Pidge's room. Lance laughed and looked at him, "Did you say something about his pants?"

 

Keith nodded and walked over, "Yeah, he didn't seem to happy about that. Why did you tell me to say that?"

 

Pidge chuckled, "Because Lance told them they make him look gay."

 

Keith rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, "Now I get it.. You needed a gay guy to compliment his gay looking jeans."

 

Both Lance and Pidge laughed, "Yup."

 

Lance started to do Pidge's eyeliner, "Okay, but honestly. What straight guy wears skinny jeans like that. His ass was on display for the world to see."

 

"Were you checking out my brothers ass, Lance?" Pidge questioned.

 

"Honey, I don't care who they are. If they got the booty, best believe I'm gonna look." he said and all three of them burst out laughing.

 

Lance finished up her makeup, checking her nails now. She had done them less than a week ago so they were fine.

 

"Pidge, I declare that you are officially ready for your date." Lance smiled and stood up.

 

She looked at her reflection, "I look not hideous." she smiled.

 

"Not even close." Lance smiled and fixed her hair a bit before going to sit on the bed next to Keith.

 

She stood up and looked at them, "When are you two going to finally go on a date?" she raised her eyebrow.

 

"As soon as Lance decides I've leveled up enough to take him on one." Keith smiled and looked at Lance lovingly.

 

Pidge smiled at them, "You two are cute.." She checked the time, "I've got some time left before Hunk gets here.."

 

"Why don't we all just hang out until then. Me and Keith can leave when it's closer to time so we're not here when he picks you up." Lance suggested.

 

Pidge nodded and sat on the bed with them, "Sounds like a plan."

 

The three then hung out until 7:20. Then Keith and Lance were to Lance's house. Hunk showed up 10 minutes later, ready for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the hidge date! I don’t even ship it but my wattpad readers requested it so here we are. The chapter after is how klance spent their time while hidge was on their date.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skip through a lot because not a lot of action happens during a movie.

"Katie!! Hunk's here!" Matt shouted from downstairs.

 

Pidge grabbed her bag and quickly ran downstairs, seeing her brother and Hunk at the door. Both their eyes widened when they saw her.

 

"Nice dress, Katelyn." Matt snickered.

 

She rolled her eyes, "Nice ass, Matthew." she went outside with Hunk, closing the door behind her.

 

Hunk smiled nervously, "It really is a nice dress..." he bit his lip.

 

She blushed slightly, "Well, I enlisted our fashion wise, Cuban friend to help coordinate my outfit for tonight."

 

Hunk nodded, opening the car door for her, "And how is our fashion wise, Cuban friend?"

 

"Better than expected." she shrugged as he closed the door and went to the drivers side of the car.

 

"Well, that's good I guess.. Are you going to tell me where you're making me take you now? Or do I have to come with something?" he teased a bit.

 

She laughed softly, "We're going to the park. As to why, the is a surprise."

 

He nodded and started driving towards the park, "Fair enough."

 

The drive there was awkwardly silent, neither knowing what to say next. But when they arrived, Hunk saw the big screen that had been set up.

 

"They're showing a movie tonight?" He smiled, he was a big movie buff.

 

Pidge smiled and looked at him, "Yup, they're showing The Breakfast Club."

 

He smiled more, "I love that movie!" he parked the car.

 

"I know." she laughed a bit and got out of the car.

 

She brought him down to the field and got a blanket out of her bag, laying it on the ground for them. She then sat down and pulled him down to sit next to her.

 

He smiled at her, "You look beautiful tonight.." he bit his lip.

 

She blushed and started to pull something out of her bag to hide it, "Well, Lance did my makeup so you can thank him for that."

 

He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him, "It's not the makeup that makes you beautiful.."

 

She blushed more and pulled her head away, finishing pulling some junk food out of her bag, "Shut up.." she mumbled despite the smile she couldn't stop.

 

He chuckled a bit, knowing her well enough to know what she really meant, "I could've made real food for us, you know?" he held up the bag of potato chips.

 

"Yeah, but your fancy gourmet food is too much work. This is much easier." she giggled and pulled out some cookies.

 

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever floats your boat."

 

"The movie is going to start in about 10 minutes by the way." she pulled out some bottles of water and soda.

 

He nodded, taking a water from her, "Okay.."

 

They got comfortable and opened up the snacks Pidge had brought as the minutes passed. When the movie started, they both fell silent and watched contently. Pidge decided to use Hunk as a pillow early on in the movie, laying down and putting her head in his lap. He didn't object. He was leaning back, supporting his weight with his arms behind him. He watched her happily as she watched the screen.

 

He loved moments like this, when she let her guard down. She was always so defensive, never really letting people see her vulnerabilities. But she opened up to him more than anyone else, he was grateful for that. He loved she chose him of all people. Lance wasn't the only one with a crazy ex, Pidge had one too. Hunk knew all about that asshole, so did Lance. She was dating him still when she met Hunk and Lance. Hunk ended up punching the dude before the relationship was over, despite the fact he hated violence. Because he hated how he was treating her more. He wasn't quite as bad as Zack, but he was still pretty bad. He had hurt her enough emotionally that she was afraid to let people in after that. But here she was, falling asleep in Hunk's lap while on their first date. That was huge for her.

 

As the movie came to an end, Hunk packed everything up carefully. He didn't want to wake her just yet, so he had gently moved her off his lap. He waited everything but the blanket was put away and the credits were rolling.

 

"Hey, Pidge.. The movie ended..." he whispered and moved her hair out of her face.

 

She blinked a few times before sitting up, "I don't even remember falling asleep.. damn…"

 

Hunk chuckled a bit, "Well considering you live on 4 hours of sleep a night combined with coffee.. It was bound to catch up with you eventually."

 

She shrugged, "I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. staying up all night gives me more hours in the day." she laughed a bit and stood up, stretching.

 

"What kind of stuff? Scrolling through tumblr?" he laughed and stood too, picking up the blanket and folding it.

 

She rolled her eyes, "Not always, most of the time I'm working on something very amazing that I can't tell you about."

 

He chuckled and put the blanket away, putting her bag on his shoulder, "Does it have to do with your special AP honor classes?" he raised his eyebrow. He was in some advanced classes too, but almost all her classes were advanced. That just proved how smart she was.

 

She shrugged, "You'll just have to wait and see, mister. Now come on." she grabbed his hand and started to walk back to the car with him, "We have school tomorrow and you actually sleep like a normal human so you need to get home soon."

 

He laughed and followed her to the car, "You should try it sometime. Not being constantly exhausted has its perks." He teased.

 

"Yeah, but actually getting shit done has it's perks too." She stuck out her tongue and took her bag before getting in the car.

 

He sighed with a laugh as he got in the car as well, "Fair enough.. Though you might think more clearly if you slept."

 

"I just slept. That'll gwt me through until, I dunno, 5?" She shrugged.

 

He rolled his eyes and started driving towards her house, "Don't you wake up at 6."

 

She nodded, "Yeah, so what?"

 

"That's only one hour of sleep, that's what." He laughed at her.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You'll understand when I finish what I'm working on. Then you're going to be in awe and regret ever judging my sleep habits." She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him.

 

"Okay, whatever you say." He chuckled as they pulled on to her street.

 

She laughed a bit as she pointed to Lance's house, "Keith is at Lance's house, that's his motorcycle."

 

"Wasn't he there when I picked you up?" Hunk raised his eyebrow as he parked in her driveway, "Because that was three hours ago."

 

"Yeah, and they were at my house for a few hours before that. Keith was going to surprise Lance by showing up at his house but Lance was helping me at my place. We all hung out since I had a few hours to kill before you were going to pick me up. They went to Lance's ten minutes before you showed up." She laughed, "Wonder what they're up to.." She had a suggestive tone to her voice.

 

He laughed softly, "You should call Lance.."

 

"Oh, of course." She snickered and pulled out her phone, calling him.

 

He answered quickly, "What's up, Pidge?"

 

"Are you and Keith fucking?" She asked with a laugh.

 

"WH-WHAT?! NO!!" Lance shouted.

 

"Then why is he at your house?" Hunk asked.

 

"Are you stalking us now?!" Lance groaned.

 

"I live down the street from you, dipshit!! We saw his motorcycle!" Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

"We're not fucking. We're not even dating yet." Lance spoke in a rare, serious tone.

 

"Who said you had to be dating to fuck someone?" Pidge snickered.

 

"The bible, Pidge, the fucking bible." Lance said in his serious tone still.

 

"Technically the bible said you had to be married to fuck." Hunk corrected.

 

"Oh my god, Hunk. You're an atheist so why do you care?!" Lance was growing quite annoyed of his friends.

 

"I don't need to believe what the bible says. It says that you have to married and it is a fact that it says so. Doesn't mean I believe that it's right in saying so." Hunk was purposely being difficult.

 

"Jesus fucking- Good night!!" He hung up.

 

Pidge and Hunk both laughed and looked at each other. Then they both blushed a bit, looking in each others eyes. His gaze lowered to her lips for a moment before returning to her brown eyes. They both started leaning in until their lips met. It was short, Pidge pulling away first.

 

"So, uh, next time you ask me out.. Okay?" She looked down.

 

He smiled and nodded, "Okay.. How about I do that now.." He put his finger under her chin and raised her head do she'd look at him, "Do you want to make this official? Will you be my girlfriend?"

 

She blushed and nodded slightly, answering with another short kiss before grabbing her bag and quickly exiting the car. She ran inside, closing the door behind her as fast as possible.

 

Hunk smiled to himself, laughing softly as he drove away. "She is something else.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a third lit chapter of klance hanging out. When I originally posted this on wattpad I was updating every day so doing three chapters like this in a row was torture. Don’t murder me if it’s shitty.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Wattpad this chapter was split into two parts because I couldn’t write it all in one night, for here I’m putting them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Spanish in it. The important stuff is translated for Keith by Lance. The rest isn’t too important so there is no translation there. Google it if you really care. Also, I used a translator for this so if you are Spanish speaking please correct any errors I may have made.

"So, my parents might freak out when you come inside." Lance laughed softly as Keith moved his motorcycle from Pidge's driveway to Lance's.

 

Keith raised his eyebrow a bit, "How so?"

 

Lance shrugged as they walked to his door, "They'll probably ask you many.. suggestive questions about us... They do that every time I start showing interest in someone."

 

Keith smirked as he stopped walking, leaning closer to Lance, "Oh, so you're showing interest in me?"

 

Lance blushed, now backed against the door, "Well, yeah. You're playing the game so.. It's not like I let everyone get this far."

 

Keith chucked a bit, "Speaking of that game.. What level do I have to be at to kiss you?" he leaned in even closer.

 

Lance blushed more, "On the lips is level 4.. But, at this level you can kiss my hand.."

 

Keith nodded and grabbed Lance's hand, gently raising it to his lips, "Every inch of you is beautiful and I'm happy to be allowed to kiss you, even if it's just your hand.."

 

Lance was a blushing red mess, "W-Well, let's get inside!" he turned around quickly and opened the door.

 

Keith laughed softly and followed him inside, the first thing he noticed was the shrine looking thing in the living room, "Um.. What's that?" he raised his eyebrow and pointed to it.

 

Lance sighed softly and took his shoes off, "It's a memorial.." he bit his lip and walked over to it.

 

Keith took his shoes off too and followed Lance over. He saw a picture of two kids in the center of a ring of fake blue roses. The boy in the photo looked like a younger Lance, the girl looked just like him, "Who's the memorial for..?" he had an idea but didn't want to assume.

 

Lance picked up one of the battery powered candles and started to replace the batteries since it was the only one not on, "It's for my sister.. Sophie.. We were twins.. But, we went boating on our 13th birthday.. She fell off the boat... I went in after her.. And... Well, obviously I couldn't save her.." he sniffled softly, tears coming to his eyes as he set the candle down.

 

Keith rubbed his back a bit, "I'm sorry Lance.. That must've been awful.."

 

Lance nodded, "Yeah... It was.. Worst thing I've ever experienced.." he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting himself together, "But it was years ago.. She'd want me to move on.. She'd want me to keep living without her.." he looked at Keith with a smile, "So that's what I do. I have moved on, started a life that she's not part of.. But I'll never forget her. She's part of who I am."

 

Keith smiled too, "I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear that's how you're handling her loss..."

 

Lance nodded and smiled as he saw a little girl running up to them, "Hey, Ria!" he picked her up, "Keith, meet Maria McClain. The youngest of us at 7 years old."

 

Keith waved to her, "Hi, Maria.. I'm Keith.. It's very nice to meet you."

 

She looked at him and giggled before Lance put her down, she went running away again, "Ria doesn't talk much, especially to people she doesn't know."

 

Keith nodded, "Don't you have three other siblings?"

 

Lance nodded, "Yeah, Miguel should be around here somewhere." he walked to the kitchen where a teen boy and young adult girl were sitting at the table working on a science project, "Hey guys, meet Keith. Keith, this is Miguel and Isabella. My younger brother and older sister."

 

Miguel looked up with a smirk, "So this is the dude that drove you home on his motorcycle the other day. Guapo~."

 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Ignore, Miguel. He's a 14 year old boy so that automatically means he doesn't know any manners." she hit the back of Miguel's head as she stood up. She held her hand out to Keith, "Nice to meet you Keith, you can call me Isa."

 

Keith shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too, so are you the oldest?"

 

She chuckled and shook her head, "Nope, I'm only 20. Danny has me beat at 24. He's upstairs right now, packing his things."

 

Lance nodded, "Well, better introduce him to Danny before he leaves."

 

He and Keith started walking upstairs, "What does guapo mean?"

 

"Uh, nothing important... Let's just find Danny, he's going back home today." Lance bit his lip with a blusb as he walked into his bedroom where Danny was packing his things.

 

He turned to face the two of them, "Lance, I was hoping you'd come back before I left." he looked at Keith, "Hi, you must be one of his friends. I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny."

 

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I'm Keith. Lance has told me a bit about you."

 

Danny looked at Lance with a smirk, "Keith, huh? I've heard a bit about you too…"

 

Lance blushed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, we're going to find abuela now. Bye." he quickly pulled Keith out of the room.

 

Keith chucked, "You've been showing a lot of interest in me apparently."

 

Lance kept blushing, "Shut up.." he pulled Keith downstairs again. He stopped in front of a door, "Okay, you have to be quiet.." he opened the door slowly. It was his abuela's bedroom. She was in bed reading a book but her book was upside down.

 

Lance sighed and walked over to her, "Abuela.." he fixed her book so it was the right way.

 

She smiled at him, "Lance, querida. Dale un beso a tu abuela."

 

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Abuela, este es Keith. Es mi nuevo amigo."

 

She smiled and waved Keith over, "Come, come."

 

Keith nodded slightly and walked over, "Uh, hola?"

 

Lance laughed slightly, "Su espanol no es bueno. Voy a empezar a ensenarle."

 

She nodded and looked at Keith while pointing to Lance, "Good boy. Good boy. Be kind."

 

Lance sighed and looked at Keith, "She knows minimal English.."

 

Keith nodded, "Is she telling me to be kind to you because you're good?" Lance nodded, "Tell her I will."

 

Lance smiled and looked back at her, "Es muy amable, abuela. No será más que amable conmigo. Lo prometo. Me protegió de Zack."

 

She smiled and looked at Keith again, now pointing to him, "Good boy."

 

Lance chuckled a bit, "Descansa ahora, abuela. Es tiempo de descansar." he kissed her forehead.

 

She nodded, "Bye bye." she set her book down.

 

Lance nodded and dimmed her light, "Bye bye." he tucked her in before leaving the room with Keith.

 

Keith sighed as Lance closed the door, "She seems like a nice woman."

 

Lance nodded, "She is. She likes you. I told her you protected me from Zack."

 

"I thought I heard out say his name.." Keith sighed.

 

Lance shrugged, "Let's go find mama and papa." he started walking towards the backyard.

 

His dad was picking ripe vegetables from their garden and his mom was washing them, they stopped when they heard Lance come out.

 

"Mijo, you're home." his mom smiled and walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

 

"Hi, mama. Um, let me introduce you to someone." He gestured to Keith, "This is Keith, the boy I told you about. Keith, these are my parents."

 

Keith waved and smiled, "Hi, sorry I dropped by unannounced.. I wanted to surprise Lance.."

 

His mom smiled and walked to Keith, hugging him as if he were part of the family, "Anyone who is a true friend to my children is welcome in my home anytime. I'm Valeria. You can call me Val. All their friends do."

 

Keith smiled and hugged her back slightly, he wasn't really expecting that, "Alright, Val."

 

She pulled away as Lance's dad walked over. He looked like a kind, friendly man but his expression was stern and a bit intimidating. He looked Keith over, "I'm just going to come right out and say it, what are your intentions with my boy?" After Lance got so hurt by his last boyfriend, his father being so straight forward was understandable.

 

"Papa, really? Do you have to start with that." Lance frowned.

 

Keith smiled, "It's fine, Lance. I can answer that easily. My intention with your son is to one day become his boyfriend, but only when he's ready. I don't want him to feel pressured or rushed into it, his comfort is important to me. He's important to me. So until he's ready, I'll be by his side as a close friend. Because even if I can't have him as my boyfriend, I want him in my life. Your son is amazing and anyone who thinks otherwise is insane. And smart move with that restraining order on Zack, I was about to beat him to a pulp for what he's done to Lance."

 

Lance's dad's expression softened to a smile as he pat Keith's shoulder a bit, "Good answer. I've already asked that Katie girl about you and she had nothing but good things to say. My name's Angelo."

 

Keith smiled still, "Nice to meet you, Angelo."

 

"I can't believe you asked her about him, papa.." Lance frowned, blushing a bit.

 

"He's just looking out for you, mijo.." Val sighed.

 

Lance kept frowning before he grabbed Keith's hand, "We're going up to my room." he pulled Keith inside.

 

Keith chuckled a bit, "They seem nice.."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.." he grumbled and walked upstairs with him, still holding his hand.

 

Keith laughed softly as they reached his room, Danny was walking out.

 

Danny smiled at them, "Okay, I'm off. I have to be back in the city for work tomorrow." he pulled Lance into a hug, "Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

 

Lance hugged back tightly, "I'll be fine. Just promise you'll call and text. We all miss you when you're gone."

 

Danny pulled away with a nod, "I promise.. I've already said bye to everyone else. Just have to say goodbye to Sophie. Then I'm gone." he pulled a tiny toy blue bear out of his pocket, it was small enough it fit in his palm, "I have a gift for her.."

 

Lance sighed, "She'll love it.. Put it right under the picture, in the middle of everything. It'll look perfect there.."

 

Danny nodded with a smile, "Will do.." he started to walk away but pat Keith's shoulder as he passed him, "Take care him.." he whispered softly, so Lance wouldn't hear.

 

Keith nodded, barely hearing himself, "Bye.."

 

Lance sighed as Danny walked downstairs, "Danny was going to give Sophie that bear on our birthday.. He had bought two while he was out of town, one for each of us.. But then we lost her.. He gave me mine while I was in the hospital.. They almost lost me that day too... He's been hanging on to hers ever since, not able to part with it... So him leaving it for her now.... It's a huge step forward him..." he looked at Keith with a sad smile before walking into his room.

 

Keith frowned and followed him, "I can't imagine... It sounds horrible.." he sat on Lance's bed.

 

Lance nodded, "It was.." he walked to his dresser and picked up his bear, "The forecast said it would be sunny and clear.. But then a storm came out of no where.. The boat was too unsteady.. Sophie fell off. I immediately went in after her... She was my twin sister. Of course I had to try to save her.. But when I grabbed her, I just pulled her life jacket off.. So I took off my own so I could swim to her easier.... There was some debris in the water because the storm, something hit my head and knocked me out. She drowned because I couldn't get to her.. I almost did too because I had gone unconscious.. The blow to the head was pretty bad too.. I had to be hospitalized, I was in a coma for three days.... When I woke up and they told me she was gone.. I lost it... I had my first panic attack.. I got them a lot for the first year without her.. Now I only get them if I'm triggered by something.. I can't go swimming anymore, that's for sure.."

 

Keith stayed silent, letting Lance get it all out. Once he finished, Keith stood up and walked over to him. "You're so strong, Lance... You've been through so much and you still manage to smile.. You're such a strong person.." he wrapped his arms around Lance from behind, holding him close. He kept hold of him as he heard Lance start crying softly, "You're so amazing, Lance.." Keith sighed softly.

 

Lance turned to face him and hugged him tightly, the bear in his hand, "I-I remember her face... I saw the look on h-her face when she realized I c-couldn't save her.."

 

Keith kept hugging him close, running his hands through Lance's hair softly, "Stop thinking her face then. Think of her face when she was smiling. Think of her when she was happy, think of the times you made her happy..." he whispered to him.

 

Lance nodded, and after a few minutes he stopped crying, "Thank you.." He pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Don't thank me.." he smiled at him before taking his hand and kissing it, "You deserve to smile.. I'll do everything in my power to make you smile.."

 

Lance blushed and looked at their hands, smiling softly, "You're too good to me.."

 

Keith shook his head, "I'm not good enough. You deserve the world.."

 

"Would you, um, would you like to stay for dinner? We always have leftovers so there's definitely going to be enough for you too." Lance bit his lip softly.

 

Keith nodded, "I'd love to stay for dinner.. Let me just text my foster mom to let her know. She's really chill about this kind of stuff." he let Lance's hand go and pulled out his phone. He sent her a quick text before looking at Lance again.

 

"We have a while before dinner is ready, considering mama and papa were in the garden... What do you want to do until then?" Lance blushed a bit as he realized he was sort of pinned against the dresser right now. Keith wasn't doing it intentionally, it's just how they ended up after the hug.

 

Keith shrugged, "What do you usually do while you wait for dinner?"

 

"Text you.." Lance giggled a bit.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "How about before we met?"

 

"Text someone else or scroll through tumblr. I have no life, Keith."

 

Keith laughed, "Okay, fair enough.." he glanced at Lance's dresser and raised his eyebrow, "Dude, is that makeup?"

 

Lance turned around and looked at it, "Uh, yeah.." he picked up a bottle of foundation, "I like makeup sometimes.. Is that weird?" he looked back at Keith.

 

Keith shrugged, "I personally wouldn't wear makeup, it's just not appealing to me, but you do you. If you want to wear makeup then who am I to judge. Who cares if you have a dick, gender stereotypes are stupid."

 

Lance smiled in relief, glad Keith reacted positively, "I've gotten pretty good at it. That's why Pidge trusted me to do her makeup tonight."

 

Keith picked up a eyeliner pencil, "I bet you look even more stunning than you already do. Which is hard to believe because you're just naturally beautiful."

 

"Want to see? We have some time to kill anyways." Lance picked up some of his other make up.

 

Keith nodded, "I'd love to see. Let's just have a total makeover party." he joked.

 

"That's actually a wonderful idea, Kogane." Lance let out a tiny giggle and opened his dresser drawers to get out a new outfit.

 

Keith laughed and sat down on Lance's bed again, "You're going to be beautiful."

 

Lance suddenly gasped and looked at Keith, "Oh my god I'm the biggest idiot of idiots how did I not notice??!" he blurted out without taking a second to breathe.

 

Keith looked a bit scared, "Dude, what? Are you okay?" he raised his eyebrow.

 

"You're not wearing your uniform!!" Lance giggled, "I didn't notice until now. Well, I noticed. It just didn't register."

 

Keith laughed and looked down at his outfit. Black skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee, dark red socks (he had been wearing black military grade combat boots earlier but took them off when he entered the house, along with his dark red hoodie), a red and black Green Day American Idiot shirt, and band bracelets on his wrists. "This is how I usually dress."

 

"Dude, you're so emo." Lance tossed him some black eyeliner, "Here, complete the look." he teased.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Mr makeup and tight ass clothes." he crossed his arms

 

"So you pay attention to how tight my clothes are?" he asked innocently even though he was anything but that.

 

Keith blushed, "Wha-No! I mean, maybe.. Maybe, yeah.." he bit his lip, "Okay, yeah.."

 

Lance laughed and turned around, going through his clothes again, "Well, considering you're playing the boyfriend game I'd hope you look at me like that. Sexual attraction is just as important as romantic attraction, you need both for a relationship to run smoothly."

 

Keith sighed, glad Lance didn't think bad of it, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he picked up Lance's poo emoji pillow, letting out a laugh as he remembered their first video chat.

 

Lance glanced over and giggled a bit, "It's me, the smiling pile of shit." he pulled his shirt off.

 

"Nope, you're an adorable ray of sunshine. And a precious walnut." he chuckled and looked up to see Lance shirtless and pulling his pants down too. He quickly looked away, blushing.

 

Lance quickly enough pulled on his jean shorts and baby blue tank top, both a bit too tight. Though, almost all Lance's clothes were.

 

Keith looked at him again, "Do you purposely by your clothes a size to small?" he teased.

 

Lance shook his head, "No, I've just outgrown everything and it now fits like this. Keeping the old clothes instead of buying new clothes saves money. No big deal though, I like how it looks on me. So it all works out." he shrugged a bit.

 

Keith frowned, "Your parents can't afford to buy you new clothes?"

 

Lance turned to look at him, walking over to the bed with his makeup and mirror, "They'd find a way to buy me new clothes if I asked. But I haven't asked, I specifically told mom not to buy me new clothes."

 

Keith nodded, understanding. Lance was making the best of what he had because they don't have much, "I get it.."

 

Lance sighed, "Getting Maria and Miguel new clothes is more important, they're still growing. I'm not. Though, Danny does buy me things sometimes. He bought me a pair of shoes last week. He used to try to give mama and papa money to help out since has a good job and lives alone, he has money. But they refuse to accept money from him. So he helps out by getting us gifts, like new shoes."

 

Keith nodded again, "That makes sense.."

 

Lance handed him the makeup mirror, "Hold this for me." he said simply, ending that conversation as he started to put on primer.

 

Keith sighed, "Okay.." he held the mirror up for Lance to see himself. He watched Lance as he applied his makeup, studying his face, "Lance, you are truly beautiful.. I hope you know that.. I hope you wear makeup because you like it, not because you think you need it. Because you don't need it.. You're so beautiful, makeup or no makeup.."

 

Lance blushed and looked at him, speechless. It was a moment before he found words to say, "Fuck it.." he leaned forward and kissed Keith full on the lips, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer.

 

Keith was definitely surprised but he didn't object, he kissed back happily. He put a hand on Lance's cheek, not caring about the foundation that hadn't been set yet, not caring that his fingers were now covered in it.

 

Lance pulled away first, their foreheads touching after the kiss, "Fuck the game.. I love you... I've just been so scared.. But I have no reason to be, not with you..."

 

Keith sighed, "I'll never hurt you.. I promise.. I won't do what he did... I swear to you, I love you. I'll do nothing but love you and be loved by you.. Am I allowed to ask you out yet?"

 

Lance hesitated, but answered, "Yes.. But not here.. Not now.."

 

Keith nodded and pulled away fully, "Okay, then I have time to ask you in the most romantic way possible.."

 

Lance nodded and looked at him with a giggle, "You got makeup on your face." he grabbed a removing wipe and cleaned his face off gently, then cleaned his fingers.

 

Keith shrugged and let Lance clean it up, "It was worth it." He raised Lance's hand and kissed it gently, "So worth it."

 

Lance blushed again, "Oh hush.." He made Keith hold the mirror again so he could finish his makeup.

 

Keith laughed softly, very happy to sit their holding the mirror because he got to look at Lance while he did it.

 

"Okay, almost done.." Lance said as he applied his false eyelash, "And the look is complete!" he giggled and looked at Keith. He had done a flawless golden smokey eye with winged liner.

 

Keith smiled at him, "It looks amazing! I get why you like makeup so much, it's like art on your face." he laughed.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and picked up the eyeliner, "You want some?"

 

Keith shook his head, "Hard pass." he teased.

 

Lance pouted, "Come on, just a little eyeliner. Then you'll be full emo! Pleeeaaassee?"

 

Keith couldn't say no to that adorable face, "Fine, but nothing else. Just the eyeliner."

 

"Yay!" Lance smiled and leaned closer to Keith, applying the eyeliner like a pro.

 

"¡¡La cena está lista!!" Miguel shouted from downstairs.

 

"¡Estaremos abajo en un minuto!" Lance shouted back, "Dinner is ready." he translated for Keith as he held up a mirror, "You look great."

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay." he helped Lance clean up all the makeup, "You're parents are cool to let you wear makeup and stuff.. Some parents wouldn't be as accepting as yours."

 

Lance sighed, "It took papa a while to come to terms with it all.. But I'm his child, he learned to set his objections aside for my sake. Now he's extremely supportive, mama and my siblings always have been. Isa is the one who gave me all this makeup and helped me learn how to use it."

 

Keith smiled, "I'm glad you have family like this.." he didn't have a family at all, so he was glad Lance was lucky enough to have this.

 

Lance looked at him with a sigh, "Did you ever know your family..? You've been in so many homes so I assume you've been in the system for a while.."

 

"Actually, I was put in the system when I was 13." Keith shrugged, "I just never stayed in one home for more than a few months. This is the longest I've been in one place in so ages.."

 

Lance's eyes widened, "Really?! Oh my gosh that's horrible." he frowned.

 

Keith shrugged again, "It's no big deal. We can talk all about it another time, it's dinner time and I'm starving." he took Lance's hand and walked out of the room with him.

 

Lance sighed and nodded, "Okay.. Later.." he didn't want to make Keith do anything he didn't want to, especially since Keith didn't seem to upset about the situation he was in. Lance figured it'd be best to just wait to talk about it.

 

They made it to the dining room, still hand in hand. Miguel laughed at them, he never missed an opportunity to tease his big brother.

 

"Chico gay tiene un novio~" Miguel chuckled, winking at them.

 

"¡El no es mi novio!" Lance frowned at him, "You're such a little fungus!"

 

Val was walking in the room as Lance said his reply, "¡Dejalo ser, nino!" she said to Miguel.

 

"Lo siento, mama.." Miguel said but flipped Lance off while she wasn't looking.

 

She walked over to Keith and Lance, "I'm glad you could stay for dinner. We always have room for more. I'm making ropa vieja. It's shredded beef with rice."

 

"Sounds delicious." he said as he and Lance took their seats.

 

"The recipe has been in our family for generations, it's sort of tradition for us to use this meal as the first dish you teach your children to cook. Mama learned it from abuela when she was 14." Lance smiled.

 

Miguel chuckled, "Lance can't make it yet, he burnt the rice when he tried."

 

Lance frowned, "Oh hush, at least mama tried to teach me. You're not allowed to even use the stove." he crossed his arms.

 

Isa rolled her eyes as she walked in to take her seat, "You two can't even stop bickering when we have a guest?"

 

The two boys started defending themselves but quickly shut up when Angelo walked in and gave them the Dad Look™️, "You boys behave yourselves.."

 

"Sí, papa." they both muttered.

 

Keith and Isa were both holding back laughter. Lance frowned and Keith and Keith put his hands up in defense.

 

Soon everyone was sat at the table and eating happily, a normal family dinner for the McClain family. It made Keith very happy to witness it and be part of it. Family dinners weren't something he and his birth parents did often. Only on holidays at his aunts house. But Lance's family did it every night, happily telling each other how their days went. Keith couldn't be happier that this part of Lance's life was good, even if other parts were total bull shit.

 

When dinner was over, Keith and Lance went back up to Lance's room.

 

Lance flopped down on his bed with a groan, "I'm tired."

 

Keith chuckled and sat down next to him, "I can leave if you want to sleep.."

 

Lance shook his head, "I'd rather be tired with you than well rested alone." He smiled at him before laying down, "But I am gonna lay down."

 

Keith decided to lay next to him. Within seconds, Lance had scooted over to cuddle him. Keith immediately wrapped an arm around him as Lance laid his head on his chest.

 

"Keith? Can we continue that conversation from before dinner?" He held Keith's hand that wasn't wrapped around him.

 

Keith let Lance play with his fingers, "The one about my foster homes?" Lance nodded, "Of course.. I'm not going to keep any secrets from you.. You deserve that."

 

"I wasn't afraid you were keeping secrets. I just didn't want you to have to talk about it if you weren't ready. It's hard for me to talk about Sophie sometimes, so I get it if you don't want to talk about your parents." Lance looked up at him.

 

Keith sighed and looked at the ceiling, "My parents didn't die.. I was taken away from them by Child Protective Services."

 

Lance pouted, "What happened..?" He held Keith's hand firmly.

 

"Well, my father was an alcoholic. But he was also a cop. He acted all high and mighty because he put away criminals all day, but then he'd come home to beat the shit out of his wife and kid. My mother was a whore, for lack of better terms. She was always cheating on my father, didn't matter who. She'd let anyone in her pants. Once a perv tried to get in my bed but my father came home and beat the shit out of him and then my mom. I started locking my door at night after that. It was like that my whole life. And then when I was 13 this new kid transferred to my school, and fucking hell I thought I was in love. He was straight so nothing ever happened between us. But he did make me realize I was gay. My father was furious when he found out. Beat the living crap outta me.. Worse than ever before, my mother had to take me to the hospital. They tried to tell them I got jumped by a bully at school, but I was so fed up that I wasn't scared anymore. I told the doctors the truth. It wasn't long before they were arrested and I was in foster care." Keith sighed as he finished up his story, "But that was a long time ago, I've moved past it.. I've healed. It took some time, not all my coping skills were exactly healthy and they got me kicked out of a few homes. But I'm better now. I've gotten over it."

 

Lance frowned and sat up, looking at Keith. He kept himself propped up with one hand and grabbed Keith's face gently with the other, leaning down to kiss Keith gently, "We might not be dating yet but I thought you deserved that.. You say I'm strong... But look at you.. You're so incredibly strong... And I love you."

 

Keith smiled up at him, "I love you too.. And I'm going to find the most amazing, wonderful way to ask you out. I want to make it so perfect for you.. I want it to be one of the happiest days of your life. Because you deserve to be happy."

 

Lance blushed and giggled happily, "Well, hurry up then. I'm not gonna give you kisses unless you deserve them until we start dating. Then we can kiss whenever. So hurry up so I can kiss you again." he laid down on Keith's chest again.

 

Keith chuckled with a nod, "Okay, I'll make it quick. Don't worry." he kissed the top of Lance's head gently.

 

Lance nuzzled against him happily until his phone started ringing. Then he sat up with a groan, grabbing it, "Pidge is calling." he answered, "What's up, Pidge?"

 

"Are you and Keith fucking?" She asked with a laugh.

 

"WH-WHAT?! NO!!" Lance shouted, his face going red as a tomato.

 

"Then why is he at your house?" Hunk asked now, Pidge snickering in the background.

 

"Are you stalking us now?!" Lance groaned, pouting and looking over at Keith, only to see the Keith was trying not to laugh too.

 

"I live down the street from you, dipshit!! We saw his motorcycle!" Pidge said as if it was obvious, he could hear the eyeroll in her voice.

 

"We're not fucking. We're not even dating yet." Lance spoke in a rare, serious tone. He glared at Keith, who put his hand over his mouth. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

 

"Who said you had to be dating to fuck someone?" Pidge snickered.

 

"The bible, Pidge, the fucking bible." Lance said in his serious tone still, rolling his eyes.

 

"Technically the bible said you had to be married to fuck." Hunk corrected.

 

"Oh my god, Hunk. You're an atheist so why do you care?!" Lance groaned, getting annoyed.

 

"I don't need to believe what the bible says. It says that you have to married and it is a fact that it says so. Doesn't mean I believe that it's right in saying so." Hunk was purposely being difficult and Lance knew it.

 

"Jesus fucking- Good night!!" He hung up and glared at Keith as he set his phone down, "It's not funny."

 

Keith nodded, "Of course not." he couldn't hold back anymore, he burst out laughing.

 

Lance started hitting him with a pillow, "It's not funny, Keith!!"

 

Keith tried not to fall off the bed, "Okay, okay!! It's not funny, I surrender!!"

 

Lance smirked and put the pillow down, "I win." he giggled softly.

 

Keith looked up a him with a smile, "God, you're just so gorgeous." he sat up and kissed Lance's cheek, super close to his mouth, "Never said we can't kiss cheeks whenever we want."

 

Lance blushed, "You asshole with your stupid loop holes." he smiled at him.

 

Keith chuckled, "But you love me and my stupid loopholes." he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him close.

 

Lance giggled and hugged him, "Shut up.." he kissed his cheek.

 

Keith hugged him happily until his own phone went off. He kept one arm around Lance as he checked it. He sighed and frowned, "I need to get home.. That was my foster mom."

 

Lance nodded, "Okay.." he frowned a bit, "It is a school night so I guess you'd have to leave soon regardless."

 

Keith nodded and kissed Lance's forehead, "I'll text you later.. And if I don't text you soon enough then go ahead and text me first."

 

Lance nodded as he watched Keith stand up, then he stood up too, "I'll walk you out.."

 

The two walked down stairs together, running in to Val at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you leaving, Keith?" she asked.

 

He nodded and went to put on his shoes, "Unfortunately." he sighed.

 

Val looked at Lance, "¿Pedirle que pase la noche?"

 

Lance shook his head, "No mama se va ahora. Diganos adiós."

 

"Muy bien.." She sighed and nodded, glancing at Keith who was putting on his jacket now, "Mantener esto, cariño. Él tiene un corazón amable."

 

"Yo se eso. Ahora por favor." Lance frowned.

 

She nodded, "Lo sé." she smiled at Keith, "Buenos noche, Keith. Good night." she walked away.

 

"G'night." he replied as Lance walked over to him, "What was she asking you?"

 

Lance shrugged, "She was telling me to ask you to spend the night, but you said your foster mom texted so.."

 

Keith nodded, "I'll definitely take a rain check on that." he kissed Lance's forehead, "Bye.."

 

"Bye.." Lance smiled as he watched Keith walked out the door and to his motorcycle. He watched him leave, not closing the door until Keith was out of sight, "Meirda.." he whispered to himself.

 

He locked the door before going back up to his room, calling Pidge so they could tell each other the details of their night.

 

Keith got home as quick as he could, taking the short cut through an ally on main street. He parked his motorcycle in the garage of his foster parents luxurious home before heading inside.

 

"You're home! You worry me riding around on that bike of yours. Tom! He's home!" His foster mother shouted as Keith walked in the door.

 

"Well, Susan honey, he did text you to say he was coming home." his foster dad, Tom, stated with disinterest from his spot on the couch.

 

Susan gently hit his shoulder before walking over to Keith, "You ate dinner, right? Because I can make you something if you'd li- Keith, darling, is that makeup?" her eyes widened.

 

Keith bit his lip and nodded, "Uh, yeah. I was messing around with Lance and his sister, we were playing Truth or Dare. He dared me let her put some makeup on me. I agreed to only a little bit, so I wouldn't lose the game."

 

Susan nodded, "That's all it was? Because boys shouldn't be wearing makeup, it makes them look like, like homosexuals. It was just a little dare?"

 

Keith nodded, "That's all it was, I meant to wash it off before I left but forgot. I'll wash it off before I go to bed."

 

She nodded, "That's good, you should head to sleep soon. But not before you pray. Don't forget your prayers."

 

"I know, I'll remember. Oh, Lance's mom wanted to know if I can spend the night one night. Is that okay?" he bit his lip.

 

She nodded, "Of course. As long as you two don't share a bed, two boys shouldn't be in bed together. But no girls either, not un-"

 

"Not until marriage, I know. Thank you. I already ate so I'm going to go to my room now." he walked past her and upstairs.

 

He got to his room and flopped down on the bed with a groan, "Stupid homophobic bitch.." he whispered and looked at the ceiling.

 

"Two more months.. Then I'll be 18.. I'll be able to get an apartment and not have to worry about these stupid Catholics finding out about me and Lance.." he whispered  to himself. He always did when he was supposed to be praying just in case Susan was listening in. He was agnostic, he had no interest in talking to God, "Two more months.. Then I can be myself all the time.. But for now, I'll be myself when I'm with him.." He sat up and took his shoes off, "I love him.." he looked over at his desk, at the present he was making Lance. He had told Susan he was helping Shiro make a gift for Allura so she wouldn't find out.

 

He walked over to it with a sigh, "Now that I've met him, I can't screw this up.. If I get kicked out if this house, who knows where they'll send me next... I could lose him forever.. And they are good people, they take care of me. I just have to pretend to be straight for two more months. Then I'll be out of the system and on my own. I'll be able to get a apartment, switch to public school, and love the living fuck outta Lance.." he smiled at the thought, "Two more months.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally character development for Keith! The sequel was supposed to focus on him but I might not write it after all.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been August 13th since chapter 14, I’m screaming.

August 13th - 11:47 pm

 

leggylance: PIDGE AND HUNK ARE A THING NOW IT'S CONFIRMED BY LITTLE ONE HERSELF

 

kmskeith: holy fuck, I thought me and you would have our three month anniversary before they started dating.

 

leggylance: Keith, we aren't dating yet

 

kmskeith: exactly

 

leggylance: you're speaking in riddles

 

kmskeith: I'm really not

 

leggylance: okay whatever

 

leggylance: I had fun tonight. I'm so glad you came over

 

kmskeith: me too! I love being with you, I'll have to come over again soon

 

leggylance: maybe I can come to your house next time?

 

kmskeith: maybe not the best idea. my foster mom can't find out I'm gay. I might get moved to a new home if they find out. It'd be best we just hung out at your house

 

leggylance: they'd really send you away if they found out?

 

kmskeith: probably. they're total homophobes. it'd be best if I just didn't let them know. I age out of the system in two months. I just have to stick it out until then, then I'll be able to do whatever I want.

 

leggylance: that's sucky. I wish you could just come stay with me. then we can be together all the time.

 

kmskeith: I wish we could live together. that'd be amazing..

 

kmskeith: you're already 18, right?

 

leggylance: yeah, my birthday was in July. why you asking?

 

kmskeith: just thinking.. when I turn 18 maybe we can get an apartment together? I was going to stay living near by and switch to your school anyways

 

leggylance: you really think we could do that??

 

kmskeith: yeah, no problem. we have two months to work out the details. though, you can say no if you want. I know how much you love your family

 

leggylance: well we would still be in town, I could visit them. it might help them if I moved out actually. one less person to feed.

 

kmskeith: we have two months to think about it. and even then you can decide to move in later. don't feel pressured. I just wanted to bring up the possibility.

 

leggylance: I want to do it. we'd be dating by then anyways, it'd be nice to live with my boyfriend. and even if we weren't, friends live with each other all the time.

 

kmskeith: we'll definitely be dating in two months. if things go well, we'll be dating in less than two weeks ;)

 

leggylance: sounds perfect. let's talk more about it tomorrow. It's late.

 

kmskeith: okay, night Lance

 

leggylance: night Keith ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s really soon to be talking about moving in together. No one said this was slow burn. Nah this shit is getting microwave blasted in 30 seconds.


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally a new day!

~~~~

August 14th - 6:02 am

 

kmskeith: good morning, gorgeous. I know how insanely cheesy this is but I had a dream about you last night. I'm pissed asf that my alarm woke me up. In my dream we were living together and lemme tell you, I've never been happier. I love you and can't wait to work out the details with you.

 

6:33 am

 

leggylance: that was the cheesiest shit ever. I love you so fucking much, you dumb dumb

 

kmskeith: (๑・ω-)～♥”

 

*now texting Pidge*

 

leggylance: he sent me a good morning text

 

leggylance: a goOD MORNING TEXT. THOSE ARE LITERALLY MY AESTHETIC

 

leggylance: I LOVE THIS BOY SO MUCH PIDGE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

 

katiehatesyou: aww you love good morning texts. that's so sweet!! klance is my new otp

 

leggylance: omg did you give us a ship name??! I love your weeb ass

 

leggylance: I like it tbh. sounds better than lack did

 

katiehatesyou: that was my notp, it was seriously lacking in romance

 

leggylance: ..did you just..

 

leggylance: WAS THAT A. FUCKI G PUN ? !!

 

katiehatesyou: yes, and I'm proud of it

 

leggylance: I'm proud of it too, my meme child

 

katiehatesyou: lmao anyways, gotta go

 

leggylance: yeah, me too. see you in a few

 

*back to da klance*

 

12:17 pm

 

leggylance: hi hi ya dork

 

kmskeith: what a graceful way to greet someone, I'm impressed by your class

 

leggylance: shut up emo mulleted child

 

kmskeith: we're the same age

 

leggylance: nope, you're still 17 haha

 

kmskeith: I hate you

 

leggylance: no you don't

 

kmskeith: I want to hate you

 

leggylance: no you don't

 

kmskeith: I know

 

kmskeith: you lovable little shit

 

leggylance: I love you too ♡

 

kmskeith: are you texting me for any particular reason or are you bored?

 

leggylance: I got lunch detention

 

kmskeith: what did you do?? can't be that bad if it was just lunch detention

 

leggylance: I got in a fight but I didn't start it so I only got lunch detention while he got suspended

 

kmskeith: who started a fight with you??? did you get hurt???

 

leggylance: I'm fine but I gotta go. text pidge. she was there

 

kmskeith: okay..

 

12:32 pm

 

kmskeith: so Lance told me he got in a fight but didn't tell me anything else. told me to text you

 

katiehatesyou: yeah.. me and hunk had to pull them apart. The asshole got suspended and Lance got a week of lunch detention. Luckily our principal is chill. he knew Lance wouldn't have gotten in a fight unless provoked so he went easy on him

 

kmskeith: did he get hurt? he told me he was fine but I want to hear that from someone else before I believe it

 

katiehatesyou: he's fine-ish.

 

kmskeith: ISH?!?

 

katiehatesyou: calm down lover boy. he had to go to the nurse but he's not hurt that bad

 

kmskeith: how bad is not that bad

 

katiehatesyou: busted lip and a few bruises

 

kmskeith: who was he fighting with

 

katiehatesyou: just one of Zack's friends

 

kmskeith: I'm going to strangle Zack with his own intestines. Lance doesn't deserve this shit.

 

katiehatesyou: I know.. We all want to kill Zack and his friends.

 

kmskeith: I gtg. text you later

 

katiehatesyou: bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but what I wrote just spoiled too much of the story so I cut it.


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a group chat with everyone. Enjoy the new usernames I had to come up with.

August 14 - 2:57 pm

 

katiehatesyou: has anyone heard from Lance????

 

shirogone: nope

 

kmskeith: not since lunch. why??

 

hunkinthetrunk: he's not showing up where we usually meet after school

 

ayellura: I saw him by his locker when I was leaving my last class

 

katiehatesyou: checked there already. he's not there anymore

 

kmskeith: should I swing by and help you look for him?

 

katiehatesyou: I don't know. maybe. it's not unusual for him to be late I'm just worried because the fight earlier

 

leggylance: calm down, peasants. I lost my phone and had to go looking for it.

 

kmskeith: oh thank god

 

hunkinthetrunk: you should've texted us so we weren't worried!

 

ayellura: from what phone hunk? XD

 

hunkinthetrunk: what do you mean?

 

leggylance: hunk I was late because I was looking for my phone

 

hunkinthetrunk: I realize my mistake

 

hunkinthetrunk has left the chat

 

katiehatesyou: it's funny how he thinks he can escape us making fun of him by leaving the chat. but I'm standing next to him and Lance is walking over too

 

shirogone: bring the hell Pidge

 

*haha bet I scared you. now it's klance yay*

 

3:42 pm

 

kmskeith: I'm calling you. You have no say in the matter so you better pick up

 

Video Calling leggylance...

 

Connecting...

 

Lance answered quickly, the phone propped up against something on his desk as he wrote something down, his face was partially hidden, "I'm doing homework, you dork."

 

"Look at me, Lance.." Keith said with a frown, looking at the screen.

 

Lance sighed and looked at the screen, his busted lip and bruised jaw now visible, "Happy? Is this what you wanted to see? Oh, let's not forget this one!" he moved his hair to show a bruise near his hair line. He looked down at his paper again after, continuing to write.

 

Keith frowned more, "You're in a bad mood... You were still joking during detention so you're not upset about the fight. What happened?"

 

Lance shrugged, "Everyone freaked out over it when I got home so I just was hoping you wouldn't make a big deal out of it. But it's you so I don't know why I expected any different."

 

Keith sighed, "I'm sorry.. I was just worried. We don't have to talk about it, I just wanted to see.."

 

"I'd like if we found a different topic. We can talk about it later, I'm just done with it right now." Lance spoke without looking up.

 

Keith nodded, understanding, "Okay.. Oh, I need help with something." he propped his phone up as he grabbed his bag, "This Spanish class is kicking my ass. I was hoping you'd be able to help me. I need to get this down before Wednesday, we're having a quiz."

 

Lance looked at the screen with a smile, "I'll be happy to help."

 

Keith looked through his bag for the right paper, pulling it out with a smile, "Found it! I just need you to walk me though my homework, hopefully that'll prepare me for the quiz."

 

Lance chuckled, "Hopefully. We can study tomorrow night too if you need it."

 

*insert study montage here cuz I got Cs in all three years of Spanish and I only remember "guapo" and 1-10*

 

"Okay, I think I got it.." Keith smiled as he wrote down the last translation.

 

"I think you're going to do fine on that quiz. But I'll still go over it with you tomorrow if you need it." he leaned his head in his hand and looked at Keith.

 

Keith smiled at him, "Sorry I interrupted your homework. Maybe I can help you as both a sorry and thank y-" he stopped when someone knocked on his bedroom door, "Come in!"

 

"I was just checking on you." Susan said as she walked in, "You're supposed to be doing your homework but I heard voices."

 

"Yeah, Lance is tutoring me over video chat. I was confused by my Spanish homework and he's bilingual." Keith explained, showing her the completed homework.

 

"Yeah, Keith is bad at Spanish." Lance teased.

 

"Oh, hush. Not all of us grew up speaking two languages." he said to Lance before looking back at Susan, "I finished my other homework already so now I'm done."

 

She smiled at him before waving at Lance, "Hello, Lance. Keith has told us about you." she looked at Keith again, "Since your homework and chores are done feel free to do whatever you want. Just remember curfew is 10 unless we decide to make an exception."

 

"I actually needed to talk to you about curfew tonight but you were busy when I got home. I'm scheduled to close at work tonight. So I'll be home later. I'll text you when I get off so you know, and I'll come straight home after."

 

She sighed and nodded, "I don't like you working late on school nights.. But okay. If they already have you scheduled then I guess we have to deal with it. Just ask they don't do it again."

 

He nodded, "I will, thank you." he watched as she left the room before looking at Lance on the screen again.

 

"I didn't know you have a job." Lance tilted his head.

 

Keith shrugged, "It just never came up before. I work at Fran's Diner. You know, by the movie theater?"

 

Lance nodded, "Yeah, I used to go there with Hunk and Pidge after games or dances. We always go to the football and basketball games. Even though we don't understand sports at all." he laughed a bit.

 

Keith smiled, "Well, I'll make sure I'm working next time you go to a game or dance so I can get you a discount."

 

Lance smirked, "Okay, but only games. I'd prefer if you weren't working for the dances."

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

 

"So you can come with me, dummy." Lance giggled happily, "Homecoming is next month."

 

Keith smiled, "I'll definitely have to ask to get off work that night then. Though, I'll have to ask Pidge to be my fake date so Susan doesn't find out."

 

Lance nodded, "She won't mind. She once pretended to be my girlfriend when this creep was flirting with me at the mall."

 

"He just assumed you were into dudes?" Keith raised his eyebrow.

 

"Keith.. I wear tight clothes and makeup. Plus I have my name bedazzled on my backpack." Lance said with an emotionless face.

 

Keith laughed, "Fair enough."

 

Lance let out a small giggle, "I have to get back to my homework, I'll talk to you later."

 

"You sure you don't want my help?" Keith frowned, wanting to keep talking and repay Lance for helping him.

 

"Do you know Latin?" Lance held up his Latin homework, "I have to take a foreign language class to graduate too but our school only offers Spanish and AP Latin. And I already know Spanish so that'd be really boring and tedious. So Latin it is."

 

Keith looked super impressed, "Wow, I never would've guessed. I would've just taken Spanish for the easy A."

 

Lance shrugged, "I like the challenge. But I have the rest of this packet to complete so I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

 

Keith nodded, "Okay.. Bye."

 

"Bye." Lance hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you feel it... it's not love.. it's.. it's... intENSE HATRED FOR THIS STUPID FILLER CHAPTER!! but hey, whatever. lance knows latin, that's cool right?


	23. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on Wattpad kept pronouncing Anna and her username wrong. Her name is pronounced like in Frozen (ah-nah). And her username is (ah-nah-the-ma).

August 14 - 11:43 pm

 

annathema: hey ;)

 

leggylance: hi. who is this?

 

annathema: i cant tell you without ruining the surprise!

 

leggylance: well I don't like surprises. who are you?

 

annathema: you spoil all the fun! :( i just want to play a game. i heard you like games.

 

leggylance: who told you that?

 

annathema: that's part of the surprise, silly!!

 

leggylance: I don't want to be surprised. who are you????

 

annathema: well, i can tell you that my name is anna. that's all you need to know. that's the only hint youre going to get.

 

leggylance: okay, Anna. what the hell do you want from me??

 

annathema: just some entertainment. i want you to play with me.

 

leggylance: find someone else to play with

 

annathema: aww but lance. i only want to play with you. at least let me explain the game i want to  play

 

leggylance: fine, what's the game?

 

annathema: it's called How Far. the objective of the game is not to die ;) heres how it works. me and my friends are going to make your life a living hell. we get to see how far we can push you before you fall off the deep end and just kill yourself. there are some rules. you cant block me or my friends, you cant tell ANYONE, and you have to do as we tell you. if you break the rules, we penalize you. penalties will cause harm to you or those you love. especially that little catholic school boy you seem so infatuated with. and just so you know we're serious, let me show you this.

 

annathema shared leggylance's location

 

annathema shared katiehatesyou's location

 

annathema shared shirogone's location

 

annathema shared hunkinthetrunk's location

 

annathema shared ayellura's location

 

annathema shared kmskeith's location

 

annathema: i know where you and your friends are at all time. i know where you all live. so you better follow the rules, lance. or your little boyfriend is first

 

leggylance: I'm calling the police. they can protect us until you're all caught

 

annathema: i wouldnt do that if i were you..

 

annathema:

 

 

annathema: as you can see, they'd never get here in time

 

leggylance: okay, okay!! I'll play your game! just don't hurt keith!!

 

annathema: good! we'll leave him alone for now. are you ready for your first challenge

 

leggylance: yes, as long as you get the hell out of keith's room!!!!

 

annathema: this is only the first challenge rso i'm gonna give you something simple but it will test your dedication to this game. you have to stay up all night tonight, no sleeping. if we see any signs that you didn't complete the challenge then you'll be penalized. well, keith will be.

 

leggylance: okay, I won't sleep. I swear it.

 

annathema: good, i'll check in tomorrow and give you your next challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't gonna make this chapter so angsty at first, it just sorta happened. this is leading up to something i've been wanting to do with this fic for a long time. it's just one of many things that are going to happen in this fic. be prepared


	24. Twenty Four

August 15 - 6:30 am

 

leggylance: I did what you wanted

 

annathema: good. I'll give your next challenge soon ;)

 

9:46 am

 

katiehatesyou: you ready for that test next bell?

 

leggylance: yup, I was studying half the night

 

katiehatesyou: yeah me too. this is even hard for me. good luck bro

 

leggylance: you callin me dumb?

 

katiehatesyou: no, I'm calling myself a goddamn child genius :) don't worry you're still smarter than at least half our classmates

 

leggylance: yeah, you are freakishly smart. I hate you for that

 

katiehatesyou: well the feeling is mutual

 

leggylance: well considering your username... I already knew

 

katiehatesyou: fair enough

 

2:28 pm

 

kmskeith: do you have plans after school? I need to see to you

 

leggylance: I'm free. what's up?

 

kmskeith: wait for me outside the main entrance of your school. you get out a bit before me. but I'll be there as soon as I get out

 

leggylance: sounds good. see you then

 

2:56 pm

 

annathema: what are you doing lance?

 

leggylance: waiting for Keith. why do you care?

 

annathema: just wondering. i have your second challenge. tell him you're feeling suicidal again.

 

leggylance: why??

 

annathema: isn't it obvious? for you to win the game, you have to make it out alive. for me to win, you have to kill yourself. im just trying to set the stage for your death.

 

leggylance: okay, fine. he's here

 

annathema: failure to complete this challenge is a penalty to your little nerdy friend

 

annathema shared katiehatesyou's location

 

annathema: so don't screw this up

 

*whoop whoop I love angst and making myself cry! time for lit!*

 

Keith pulled up to the school on his motorcycle, stopping next to Lance who was quickly putting his phone in his backpack and walking over.

 

Keith looked at him with a frown, "Not to be rude, but you look like shit.. Are you feeling okay?"

 

Lance shook his head and put his helmet on as he got on, "Nope, let's just go."

 

Keith nodded, knowing this wasn't the best place for an important conversation, "Okay.." he stated to ride away when he felt Lance wrap his arms around his waist.

 

He drove to the dinky little park across town, no one ever went to it because the city had put a better one around the block. The new park is where Pidge and Hunk had their date. It was beautiful at this park even with the probably inanely dangerous play area, it was usually empty too so that's why Keith chose it. Today, no one was there. He parked his bike in the parking spot closest to the old gazebo. Once Lance got off, Keith got off after him. He put both their helmets in the holder before grabbing his bag, "Let's go." he walked over to the gazebo with him.

 

Lance followed, looking around to see if anyone had followed them. He saw a black car drive past the park but he didn't see it park down the street.

 

Keith set his bag down on the table and started to pull things out. He had a tablecloth, a bunch of home made sugar cookies, and a tiny box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He put the table cloth on the table before sitting down with Lance.

 

"Did you sleep last night, Lance?" he asked with true concern in his voice.

 

Lance shook his head, "I couldn't.. I had this big test today and I had to study my ass off. But it's fine.." he rubbed his eyes a bit.

 

Keith sighed and ran his hand through Lance's hair softly, "I'll take you back home soon.. You should go to bed early tonight."

 

"Yeah, probably." he yawned slightly, Keith thought it was adorable, "So, why did you need to see me?"

 

"Multiple reasons. First, I just like spending time with you. Second, I missed you. Third, I have something to give you. Forth, Pidge said you were acting strange today so I decided today would be the perfect day to give it to you." Keith grabbed the blue box, "Oh, plus I have cookies. I thought you'd like some cookies." he grabbed those too.

 

Lance smiled at Keith's reasons, "I would love some cookies." he leaned over and kissed Keith's cheek, "Thank you.."

 

"Don't thank me yet." he handed him the blue box, "Not until you open this."

 

Lance giggled and nodded, "Okay." he started to unwrap the present with a smile. He gasped when he saw it's contents. There was a beautiful bracelet inside. It had beautiful  sapphires strung together on a piece of silver wire. In the middle there was a little silver charm with a ruby on one side and the words 'level up' engraved on the other side in typical game font, "Oh my god, Keith. Where did you get this??"

 

Keith chuckled, "I made it." he took it from Lance and put it on his wrist for him, "I bought all the materials online. I had to get the charm custom made by a chick on Etsy. The rest was all eBay."

 

"It must've cost you a fortune! These are real sapphires! Keith, I can't acc-"

 

Keith stopped him with a kiss, "Don't worry about how much it cost me and just accept it. I knew it would cost me a lot of time and money, but I did it anyways. Because you're worth it. Because I love you."

 

Lance started to tear up before he hugged Keith tightly, "I love you too.. I love you so so so so soooo much!" he sniffled and kept hugging him.

 

Keith hugged him back, "Are those happy tears?"

 

Lance nodded in response and pulled away from the hug, "Very happy." he wiped his tears away.

 

"Good, because you missed something in the box." Keith chuckled and grabbed it, pulling out the tiny piece of thick paper. It was like a business card almost. The back of it was shiny metallic silver colored.

 

Lance took the card and looked at the front. It was white and had something written in silver, game font. 'Will you be my Boyfriend™️?'. It had little 8-bit drawings of them in the corners. Lance started full on crying now, putting his hand over his mouth. He started nodding quickly. No one had ever done something like this for him before.

 

Keith smiled widely and hugged him again, "I love you." he kissed the side of his head as he kept hugging him, "If this is your reaction to me asking you out, then I can't wait to propose to you one day.."

 

They hugged until Lance stopped crying and managed to pull away. "I love you so much." he started wiping his tears away, still sniffling a bit, "I just feel so stupid."

 

"Why do you feel stupid, Lance?" Keith frowned, reaching up and wiping away a tear Lance had missed.

 

Lance bit his lip and more tears started falling, "I just.. I'm an idiot. Last night I was feeling so bad about myself that I couldn't sleep. I just laid there thinking about all these negative things. I almost called you but I didn't, I was scared. But I should've called you, because your over here doing all these things for me and I can't even man up enough to tell you I'm getting bad again. I'm sorry. I should've called you the second I got the bad thoughts." he started full on sobbing again.

 

Keith hugged him instantly, pulling him close, "Don't apologize, Lance. You don't have to apologize.. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

 

Keith thought Lance was crying because his suicidal thoughts returning. But Lance was really crying because of how guilty he felt. He felt so bad for lying to Keith about something so serious. But if he didn't complete this challenge then Pidge would pay the price. He wouldn't be able to live with himself I'd any of them got hurt because of him.

 

After that they stayed in each others arms and ate cookies, Lance still sniffling a lot. Keith kept telling him how amazing he was and how much he loved him. He wanted to make sure Lance knew how important and loved he was. Soon it was time to leave so Keith wouldn't be late to work that night. They cleaned up and Keith took Lance home, giving him one last kiss before leaving heading to work.

 

6:39 pm

 

annathema: good work today. your friend is safe for now.


	25. Twenty Five

August 16 - 6:31 am

 

annathema: good morning, lance! it's wednesday! happy hump day!

 

leggylance: (¬_¬) k thx

 

annathema: don't be such a grump grump

 

leggylance: *(^_^) kay thanks

 

annathema: i'm sensing a tone of sarcasm :(

 

leggylance: okay good, I was worried you would think I actually give a shit

 

annathema: you should, considering i have the power to destroy everything you love

 

leggylance: prove it. come at me. hurt me. prove you actually have the balls to do it. so far all you've done is text me locations and pictures of my sleeping boyfriend. so hurt me or I'll go to the cops with this shit

 

annathema: i already have hurt you silly

 

annathema:

 

 

 

leggylance: you paid Mike to beat me up??!

 

annathema: yup! imagine what else I can do to you and your friends if you don't play by my rules

 

leggylance: you're a fucking sadist

 

annathema: yeah pretty much. now, I have your third challenge ready!!

 

annathema: today at school you have to start a fight with your friends and make them hate you!

 

leggylance: okay..

 

*okay I'm probably going to start having a lot more lit in this story. do you guys like that?*

 

Lance groaned as he sat down in his home room, his desk next to Allura's. Pidge was behind him and Hunk was behind Allura. They all sorta looked at him as he laid his head on the desk.

 

"Lance.. You okay, buddy?" Pidge asked as she reached over to touch his shoulder.

 

He pushed her hand away, "Leave me alone."

 

Pidge frowned and looked at Hunk and Allura.

 

"I thought Keith said things went well yesterday.." Hunk whispered.

 

Allura nodded, "He did say that." she pointed to Lance's bracelet.

 

"I can hear you. I will kill you." Lance said with no emotion.

 

They all went quiet and shrunk down in their seats a bit. Pidge frowned the most, she was the closest to Lance out of the three of them. He was practically a second brother. But today he was being a butt and it was pissing her off.

 

Class went by faster than expected, which still means snail speed. The second the bell rang Lance grabbed his things and left without a word to his best friends. It was breaking his heart to be so cold to them. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, apologize, and give Pidge a huge hug. But he couldn't. He couldn't let the three of them get hurt by Anna. He couldn't let Shiro or Keith get hurt either. He'd rather he break their hearts than she hire someone to break their bones. Once the game was over he'd be able to explain everything and apologize, he just hoped they would understand.

 

He pretty much avoided and ignored them all until lunch. That's when Pidge grabbed his arm and made him sit down at their usual table, since he had been going to eat outside.

 

"What the hell, Lance?!" she crossed her arms, standing up across the table.

 

"Pidge, can you be a bit more quiet.. People are staring." Allura bit her lip.

 

"Let them stare! Hey everyone!! Look at us, we're having an argument! SoooOooOoOOo iNterEstiNg!!" she flipped everyone off before looking back at Lance, "What the fuck, man?!!" She always had a hard time channeling her emotions properly and Lance was really making her mad by ignoring her like that.

 

Lance looked down at his lunch, "I just need a day to myself.. I was going to stay home but mama said I couldn't because I wasn't sick and it's so early in the year. I just want to be alone.. So please.. L-Leave me alone.." he tried his hardest to hold back his tears but Pidge saw right through it.

 

She instantly calmed and sat down, "Lance, what's wrong..?"

 

"Just leave me alone!!! Please! I can't tell you what's wrong! So just leave me alone! Hate me if you want to, I don't care! Just don't talk to me!!" he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, trying to hide the tears that had started falling. He immediately hid in the unisex bathroom, there were no stalls. Just the one toilet. He knew as long as he kept the door locked and stayed quiet, they'd never find him. He sat down and started sobbing, being quiet was going to be harder than he thought.

 

The three friends sat at their lunch table in shock, not knowing how to react to that. Pidge broke the silence, "Allura, is Keith at lunch yet?"

 

Allura nodded, "Their lunch is same as ours.."

 

"Good, he needs to talk to his boyfriend." she pulled out her phone and texted Keith.

 

katiehatesyou: Keith we have a situation. There is something very wrong with your boyfriend

 

kmskeith: fucking hell. did he get in another fight??

 

katiehatesyou: yeah, with me. Lance has been ignoring us all day. And when I confronted him, he snapped. He screamed at us and told us to just leave him alone. The fact that worries me is that he ran out of the room crying after. he tried to hide it but I could tell.

 

kmskeith: okay, I'll call him. thanks for telling me

 

Keith sighed and looked at Shiro who was eating his sandwich across the table from him, "I chose the most problematic boyfriends. Goddamn."

 

"Yeah, but aren't you actually in love with this one? The other ones were just attractive to you. You didn't even know what Lance looked like when you first started falling for him.. And you plan to marry this one." He took a sip of his drink.

 

Keith smiled, "You're right. I love him very much. Which is why I have to call him now and figure out why he's screaming at everyone and running out of rooms in tears." he sighed.

 

Shiro raised his eyebrow, "We're still talking about Lance, right?"

 

Keith nodded, "Text Allura. She was probably there."

 

Shiro nodded and grabbed his phone to text Allura, "I plan on marrying this one too."

 

"You've been dating her since eighth grade so I have a feeling you two will last." Keith smiled as he held his phone to his ear, calling Lance.

 

—–——

 

Lance had calmed down a bit but was still crying on the bathroom floor, too afraid to face his friends again. But then he got a text.

 

annathema: Pidge just texted your boy toy. don't answer him or you'll he penalized.

 

"Fucking shit!!" Lance threw his phone back into his bag, starting to sob again, "Fuck you, Anna! Fuck you!!"

 

He sobbed even more when he heard the special ring tone he set for Keith. He had to ignore it. He didn't know what this girl was capable of. He didn't know anything anymore.

 

—–——

 

Keith looked at his phone with a frown, "He didn't answer me.."

 

All he could think about is what Lance had told him at the park. How Lance had felt suicidal but for some reason had been too scared to call him. He sent him a text.

 

kmskeith: Lance please answer me. Pidge called and told me what happened. I just want to help you. I love you. I love you so much. More than life. Please call me back.

 

He set his phone down, waiting to see if Lance would respond.

 

Shiro looked up from texting Allura, "I hope he's okay.. They're going to look for him now. I just don't understand why he told them to hate him.."

 

Keith frowned, "Neither do I.. I just wish I could go to him.. But if I start ditching school than Susan and Tom might send me away."

 

"Two more months and you'll be in the same school as him and I'll be asking my dad to switch me over too so I'm not all alone." Shiro chuckled, trying to lighten to mood.

 

Keith smiled, appreciating Shiro's effort even though it don't really help any.

 

—–——

 

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura walked through the halls looking for Lance, not stopping until they heard him crying in the bathroom.

 

"Lance? Is that you?" Allura asked softly, using a delicate approach to the situation.

 

"L-Leave!!" He couldn't get out more than one word through his tears.

 

Hunk sighed, "Come on, buddy. We want to help. We're your friends. We'll never hate you, we'll always be here for you."

 

"N-No no n-no!!! D-don't say that!! N-No!!" Lance started to panic. He didn't know if he'd get penalized for that.

 

Pidge had been standing back this whole time but finally approached the door and sat in front of it, setting her phone by the opening under the door.

 

"Lance?" Keith's voice sounded  through Pidge's speakers, she had called him, "Lance please talk to us.. We all want to help you. Me and Shiro might not be able to be there in person right now, but we both care about you so much."

 

"Yeah, man. I'm here too." Shiro said. He wasn't as close to Lance as the others, having spent the least amount of time with him. But he still cared and wanted to help.

 

Lance kept sobbing, "N-No!! Go away!! Go away!! You have t-to leave me alone!!! You have t-to! You'll g-get hurt!" he immediately put his hand over his mouth, knowing he'd said too much.

 

"What do you mean, Lance? Please talk to us, walnut." Keith sounded so sad, like he might be crying a bit himself.

 

Lance kept his hand over his mouth, refusing to say more. He was afraid he had said something that would get one of them hurt. He kept sobbing, unable to stop.

 

Pidge looked up at Allura, "Get the nurse and someone who has a key to this door, he sounds like he's having a full on panic attack now. This is more than we can handle alone."

 

Keith heart was cracking as he heard Lance sob, and then it shattered when he heard Pidge say they couldn't help him.

 

Allura nodded, running off to the office quickly.

 

Pidge leaned her head against the door, "Lance.. We love you.. I love you. Hunk loves you. Keith really fucking loves you. Like, goddamn. I didn't know one person could love someone that much until I saw you two together. We all love you.."  she started crying a bit herself, quickly wiping the tears away the second they fell.

 

Hunk sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea what to do in this situation, Pidge always comforted Lance while he ran to get help during Lance's past attacks. He just knew he could at least comfort her right now. And internally, he vowed to show her as much love as Keith showed Lance. Her saying she didn't know how much one could love another really got to him.

 

Keith didn't speak anymore, he just listened. No sound came from his end, but the call was still on so they knew he was still there. Only Shiro knew that Keith had turned off his mic and started crying.

 

Lance was still loudly sobbing, on the brink of hyperventilation. He didn't care anymore. He heard his phone go off again and he looked at it.

 

annathema: the game isn't that far in so i'll give you points for effort. you tried, so instead of hurting one of them physically i'll penalize you it a different way

 

That barely comforted Lance. It was good to know they were all safe, but now he had this new penalty to worry about. He kept hyperventilating, feeling dizzy now. He knew the challenge was over and it was safe to let them in, so he reached for the door handle, trying to unlock it. But he couldn't get it in this condition.

 

"H-Help.. Help me! H-Help!!" black dots started to cloud his vision and he just couldn't calm himself down.

 

"Lance, you have to unlock the door. Please unlock the door." Pidge spoke, her voice laced with more worry than before because of the pleads for help.

 

"Can't!" he tried again, "Help!!!"

 

Keith turned his mic back on, "What's wrong, why can't you get the door?" he sounded panicked

 

"Can't b-breathe!" he kept reaching, "Black! Can't!" he lost consciousness after that.

 

"Lance?" Pidge started to panic because the silence coming from the room, "Lance answer me!" she stood up and started trying to force the door open, "Lance?!! Lance please!!" now she was the one crying.

 

Hunk grabbed her phone and stood up too, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug, "Pidge stop. You won't be able to get it open." he was trying his best to stay calm for her.

 

"No!! Lance needs our help!" She tried to pull away from him.

 

"Katie!!" he shouted, making her look at him. She saw he had been crying silently this whole time, "We have to stay calm.. Allura is going to be back any second now."

 

Pidge nodded slowly, "O-Okay.." she sniffled and wiped her tears away. She took her phone back, "K-Keith.. Are you still there?"

 

"Y-Yeah.." he said simply, obviously trying to keep himself calm.

 

Allura came running back with the nurse and janitor. The janitor unlocked the door and the nurse quickly rushed in. The three students stayed back, not wanted to get in the way.

 

"Lance.. Honey, can you hear me..... Hugh, tell Sandie he's unresponsive and to call for the ambulance." the nurse said quietly.

 

Hugh, the janitor, nodded and spoke into his walkie talkie, "Lance McClain is unresponsive and an ambulance is needed."

 

The nurse spoke again, "Vitals seemingly steady.." Hugh repeated that into his walkie talkie. The nurse walked out and looked at Hunk, "You seem strong, can you carry your friend to the office?"

 

Hunk nodded quickly, "Of course." he walked over and carefully lifted Lance up, carrying him to the office. Hugh followed.

 

Allura went into the bathroom to get Lance's things. Pidge saw that Keith was still on the line "K-Keith.. They're taking him to the hospital.. But he's probably fine.. I'm pretty sure it's just procedure or some shit like that.. It's probably nothing.."

 

"I wish I could be there.." he said softly, his voice sounding broken.

 

"Yeah, me too.. You should visit him after school. He shouldn't see us all at once so you're first in line to go." she rubbed her tears away, her eyeliner and mascara was smeared all over now.

 

Keith sighed, "Only if you come with me. I'm sure two would be okay and he'd want his best friend.."

 

She couldn't help but let out a tiny smile, "Okay, that works.. I'm, uh, going to hang up now and go check on him with Allura. But I'll keep you updated.."

 

"Okay.. Thank you." he said before they hung up.

 

Allura and Pidge walked to the office together, Allura carrying Lance's bag. Neither of them had any idea the source of all his stress was inside that bag. They had no idea someone had been standing around the corner listening to everything.

 

"Hmm. How interesting.. It appears this game is going to be more entertaining than I thought."

 

"Anna, there you are! We're late for class!"

 

"I know, I'm coming! I had to go to the bathroom!"

 

"The bathrooms are the other way, Annabella. You're so helpless."

 

"Well, I'm new here. So sorry for not knowing the location of all the bathrooms."

 

"Oh, whatever! We’re late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a·nath·e·ma  
> /əˈnaTHəmə/  
> noun  
> something or someone that one vehemently dislikes.
> 
> And that’s how she got her username, because we fucking hate her. She’s not named after that Twenty One Pilots song, but that song did give me the idea.


	26. Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn’t go as planned

Lance woke up in a bright room, he didn't understand at first. Everything was a bit blurry. He started to look around and saw two tan blobs approach him. People maybe?

 

"Mijo? Are you awake?" he heard his mother's soft voice. After blinking a few more times, he was able to see her as his father clearly.

 

"Mama.. Papa.. What happened?" he looked around again, seeing he was in a hospital room.

 

"You had a panic attack at school and passed out. The nurse had an ambulance come for you." Val spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair, "You gave your friends quite a scare. Poor Katie was crying her eyes out. We didn't see her cry but her makeup was all over to place when she got here with Keith."

 

Lance's eyes widened a bit, "They're here?"

 

Angelo nodded, "Keith brought her here after school about twenty minutes ago. They're both still here."

 

"Would you like to see them, mijo?" Val asked.

 

Lance nodded, "Yes, I want to see them."

 

Angelo nodded, "I'll go get them. Only two visitors are allowed in your room at once, so me and your mama will wait in the hall." he left the room.

 

Val stayed and pulled something put of her purse, his bracelet from Keith, "They took this off of you when putting you in your hospital gown. But they said I could put it back on you when you woke. I know how happy you were to come home and show it to us last night." she grabbed his hand and gently put it on him, "He was very worried about you. He said he was tempted to skip class and go to your school to help you through your attack but knew he couldn't afford to get in that much trouble. He really cares about you."

 

Lance smiled and looked at the bracelet, "I love him, mama.. I really do."

 

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I'm glad you've found each other.." she left the room.

 

Moments later, Keith and Pidge came walking in. Keith rushed to Lance's bed side, immediately holding his hand and kissing his forehead, "I was worried sick about you."

 

Pidge walked over to the other side of the bed, her makeup a mess like Val had said, "We all were.. It was pretty scary this time."

 

Lance frowned, "I'm sorry.. I don't really remember a lot of what happened. It's all fuzzy." he wasn't lying about that. He remembered hiding in the bathroom and the rest was a blur.

 

"That's okay. Don't worry about it.." Keith kissed Lance's cheek softly.

 

Pidge sighed, "Do you remember what triggered you at least?"

 

Lance knew exactly what had triggered him, Anna's challenge. But he couldn't tell them that, "I had a bad dream last night.. One about Sophie.. The day we lost her. I was feeling off the second I woke up because of it. It just kept building up inside of me all day, I guess I just snapped at lunch. The last thing I remember clearly is yelling at you and running away.."

 

Pidge nodded, "I thought it was probably something related to her.. Next time just tell us.. Please. If you would've told us in homeroom than we could've gotten you to the guidance counselor to talk it out before it got worse."

 

Keith nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you were hysterical. You said we had to leave you alone or we would get hurt."

 

Lance frowned, not remembering that. He knew what he meant though, but he couldn't tell them that either, "I guess I went into a state of paranoia. It's happened before."

 

"Let's stop talking about what happened earlier. How are you feeling now?" Pidge asked softly.

 

Lance shrugged, "Fine, I guess.. I sorta just want to go home and sleep."

 

Keith smiled, "The doctor said you should be able to go home tonight so you can do that soon."

 

Lance nodded, "I'm sorry I worried everyone.."

 

Pidge held his other hand, "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. You can't control those things."

 

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Keith finally kissed him on the lips, "I just wish I could've been there for you."

 

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Lance smiled at him, "I love you."

 

"I love you too, walnut." Keith laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulders.

 

Pidge smiled at the two of them before looking at Lance, "Hunk and Allura are worried about you too. You should text them when you feel up to it. I'll text them to tell them your okay. But they'll want to hear from you."

 

Lance nodded, "I think mama has my phone but I'll text them when I get it back."

 

Pidge pulled out her phone, "You can borrow mine if you want."

 

Lance nodded with a smile, "Okay, thanks."

 

He took the phone and signed Pidge out before signing into his own account. He had a unread message.

 

annathema: you're penalty is coming soon ;)

 

He ignored her text and opened their group chat and sent a message.

 

leggylance: I lived bitches

 

Keith's phone went off when he got the notification and he pulled it out. He laughed when he saw Lance's message, "Subtle." he muted the chat for now.

 

hunkinthetrunk: oh my god are you okay?!

 

ayellura: you scared us!!

 

shirogone: are you in the hospital still?

 

leggylance: I'm fine. sorry for scaring you. I'm still in the hospital right now but should be able to go home soon. Pidge and Keith are here with me. I'm using Pidge's phone since mama has mine still. I'm about to give it back to her though. Just wanted to let you know I'm okay.

 

Keith got a text and checked his phone again, "It's Susan. She wants me to come home.. Hmm.." he looked at Lance with a frown, "I'm sorry, Lancey. I wish I could stay longer."

 

Lance sighed but smiled, "It's okay, go on. I'll be okay. I don't want you to get in trouble."

 

Keith smiled and kissed him softly, "Text me when you get your phone back, okay?"

 

Lance nodded, "I will. I love you."

 

"I love you too." Keith said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

 

Pidge sighed, "He was my ride so I might have to go too. But I'll go ask your parents if they can take me home when you're discharged. Unless you want me to leave now."

 

"Can you ask to stay? I don't want it to just be my parents." Lance asked.

 

Pidge nodded, "Of course. I'll be right back."

 

She and Keith both left the room, Pidge leaving him her phone while she asked. That's when he got another text.

 

annathema: i told you i wouldn't hurt them physically

 

annathema:

 

 

Lance felt his heart stop when he read the texts. He knew Susan could send Keith away if she wanted. He knew she could make it so they couldn't see each other anymore. He just hoped to god Keith would find a way to make it seem like a big misunderstanding. He hoped Keith would convince her they were both straight and just close friends.

 

Pidge walked out of the room and he quickly closed Anna's messages and opened the group chat again.

 

"They said they'll give me a ride. Keith is leaving now." She said with a smile.

 

Lance smiled back, logging himself out and giving her the phone back, "Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

 

"No problem. I know Hunk was probably about to go ballistic now that he's home and doesn't have to appear calm anymore." she chuckled a bit and put her phone in her pocket, "I'm sure he was relieved to hear from you."

 

Lance nodded, "I feel bad for worrying you guys. It was stupid for me not to tell you when I first started feeling bad.. I just wanted to be alone at the time. I should've known that what I wanted wasn't what I needed."

 

Pidge sighed, "Don't worry about what you could've done differently. What's done is done and nothing is going to change that. But you're feeling better now so we can move past this like we did with your old panic attacks. This one was a bit worse but that's okay. It's over now and you're fine."

 

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right.. I guess you've never seen my really bad ones before, have you? You didn't start hanging with us until I was 16.."

 

She shook her head, "Hunk told me they were the worst for you when you were 13 and 14.. Right after the accident.."

 

Lance nodded, "Yeah.. At 15 they weren't nearly as bad or frequent. I think this is only my sixth panic attack since I met you 2 years ago.."

 

She nodded, "Yup.. And none of them were this bad... I could calm you down myself.. But I couldn't even get to you this time."

 

He sighed and held her hand, "But you tried. That's all that matters. You tried so hard to help me. I remember hearing your voice. I remember you saying how much you as everyone else loves me.. I can't really remember much, but I remember hearing that."

 

She looked at him with a slight smile, "I tried to break the door down when you passed out. Hunk had to hold me back so I wouldn't hurt myself."

 

Lance smiled too, "That's because you are the most amazing best friend a guy could ever ask for."

 

She laughed softly, "And you're the most amazing stand in big brother a girl could ever ask for." she kissed the top of his head.

 

"Speaking of that, when is your actual big brother leaving for college?" He kept holding her hand as she sat on the edge of his bed.

 

"We're going to drive up there Saturday and help him move in to his dorm, but classes don't start until Wednesday. Mom thought it'd be best to move him in a few days early to ease him into things. He's fine with that, he can't wait to move out." she laughed a bit.

 

Lance laughed too, "Well, tell Matt I wish him the best of luck. And tell him to buy some bigger jeans, goddamn. Everyone is going to think he's gay."

 

"I legitimately think he is." she laughed but was being completely serious, "That's why I make fun of him so much. Obviously I accept gays, I'm friends with you and Keith. I'm just waiting for the day I call him gay and he just snaps and admits to it."

 

Lance chuckled, "Not how I'd handle it, but do whatever you want."

 

"Well, you didn't come out in the best way either. You introduced everyone to your boyfriend before you told anyone you were bi." she rolled her eyes.

 

"Straight people don't have to announce their sexuality before bringing home a significant other. Why should LGBT have to? It's a stupid double standard. Why do we have to label ourselves as straight, gay, or bi. Why can't we just love who we love without people questioning us? If I could change one thing about the world it'd be getting rid of any prejudice to race, gender, or sexuality."

 

Pidge nodded, "That was surprisingly philosophical of you.. I agree though. A world with homophobia, sexism, and racism would ideal. We're all people, that's all that matters."

 

Lance nodded, letting out a little yawn, "Yeah, if only."

 

She smiled at him, "You're getting tired.. Why don't you go back to sleep, it's been a rough day."

 

He shook his head, "You stayed to spend time with me, it'd be pretty shitty of me to fall asleep. You're stuck here until my parents drive you home so I can stay awake until then."

 

She sighed, "Scoot over, loser. We can lay down together."

 

He nodded and made room for her, it wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed like this. They are really super best friends.

 

She laid down with him and looked at him, "Now, if I were to happen for fall asleep then you'd have no excuse to stay awake." she smirked.

 

"You sly little bitch." he laughed, "I could always push you off the bed to wake you up again."

 

"And I could always hit you with a bed pan to knock your ass out again." she kept smirking, "Just sleep, Lance. I could honestly use a cat nap anyways.."

 

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, crying takes a lot of energy out of you.." he touched her cheek, where some of her makeup was smeared, "You look like a you just got dumped over a text."

 

"And you look like you've been so stressed out lately and it drove you to a panic attack so bad you ended up in the hospital..." She sighed, "I know senior year is hard. I'm scared thinking that it's so close for me. I know Matt was a mess last year trying go figure out what to do after he graduated. But you have us to help you through it. All our friends are right there with you, even if I'm still a junior. You can talk to us about it when you get overwhelmed. I'm sure at least one of us will relate."

 

He sighed and nodded, unable to tell her the real source of his stress, "Thank you.. Did I ever tell you what me and Keith might do after his birthday?"

 

She shook her head, "No, not yet."

 

He smiled, "We only came up with this idea a few days ago. He's going to get an apartment nearby when he turns 18 in October, then he'll transfer to our school. He hates Catholic school. But, he asked me to move in with him. I think I'm going to do it. It's two months away, we have time to really think about it and work out the details."

 

Pidge smiled and held his hand, "That sounds great, Lance. I'm happy for you two. It's smart to start thinking of it ahead of time so your not rushing into it. Now you can both prepare for it."

 

Lance nodded, "Yeah, I'm so excited. I want to be able to be with him all the time. Well, not all the time. We need some time apart. And those times will be for when we're at work or I'm visiting my family."

 

"You're going to have to get a job if you're going to live on your own. I know you've been having a hard time getting one." she frowned.

 

He nodded, "Yeah, but I haven't applied anywhere since before my birthday. Things got hectic with me being in the hospital and the Zack drama, so I put it on hold. But now that I'm 18 I qualify for more job's"

 

Pidge nodded, "That's very true. Though, don't spread yourself too thin. You're stressed enough as it is."

 

He nodded, "You're right.. But I need to get a job. Things are getting tough at home.."

 

Pidge frowned, "It's gotten worse, hasn't it? You told me you'd tell me if it got bad."

 

He sighed, "Well, sometimes we can't really afford groceries so papa overdrafts his bank account by about $100. That's a $30 fee. So when he gets paid, he has to give the bank that $130 or however much it is that month. But if I get a job I can pay for my own things and help with my siblings. That'll help mama and papa a lot. Especially if I move out, one less person to feed. And Miguel won't have to sleep on the couch anymore, he'd get my room."

 

"Why didn't you tell me it was getting that bad? I'm sure my parents can help you guys. They love you." she held his hand.

 

He shook his head, "No, my parents wouldn't accept their help. They don't let Danny help. But he found a loop hole. He gets me and our siblings gifts all the time. Like my new shoes. He buys us things he knows mama and papa can't afford to get us. Isa does the same just with stuff that's less expensive. Like my makeup and Ria's hair bows."

 

Pidge thought, "Then I'll help by having you come over for dinner a lot and sending you home with the leftovers. It'll help your family with groceries."

 

He smiled at her, "Thank you.. Didn't you lay down with the intent of getting me to sleep?"

 

She nodded, "Yeah, but that conversation needed to be had. Now we sleep." she booped his nose.

 

He sighed and nodded, seeing that she looked a bit tired herself, "Okay.."

 

The two fell asleep in the small bed, holding each others hands. Lucky for them, their boyfriends are very trusting and understanding of their friendship. They slept for a while before Val and Angelo came in to wake them up.

 

"Katie, Lance. It's time to wake up." Val said softly.

 

Pidge sat up first, used to adults calling her by her real name, "Is it time to go?"

 

Angelo nodded, "Yup, Lance is cleared to come home now."

 

Lance sat up, "Finally. I'm hungry and want to sleep forever."

 

Val laughed a bit, "Your sister is making dinner, it'll be ready when you get home. Oh, here, Katie. I got this for your face." she handed Pidge a wet wipe.

 

Pidge smiled, "Thank, I'm sure I have major raccoon eyes."

 

Lance shook his head, "It's more so smeared down your cheeks. Your normal makeup makes you look like a raccoon." he teased.

 

She rolled her eyes and started to clean her face off, "Whatever, RuPaul."

 

Val smiled at them, "Let's wait in the hall, Katie. Let Lance change clothes."

 

Pidge nodded and left the room with Val. Angelo gave Lance his things before leaving the room as well.

 

Lance got out of bed and changed into his clothes, leaving the hospital bracelet on because he was too lazy to rip it off. He grabbed his phone and checked it. He had a few new texts

 

annathema: don't you dare tell keith you know me. i'll penalize you again if you do.

 

Lance bit his lip and opened his texts from Keith.

 

kmskeith: omgomgomgomg Susan knows about us

 

kmskeith: I'm so scared she's going to send me away

 

kmskeith: oh thank satan. I was able to convince her it was all a prank.

 

kmskeith: we're in the clear

 

kmskeith: hold up, do you know an Anna?

 

kmskeith: omg I thought one of Susan's friends saw us and told her but Anna just admitted to it

 

kmskeith: I'm so confused!! do you know Anna??

 

kmskeith:

 

 

 

kmskeith: I have no idea what's going on!!

 

Lance stared at Keith's messages, having no idea how to respond. He just knew he had to play dumb.

 

leggylance: I have no idea who Anna is. Maybe she goes to your school and really hates gays??

 

He bit his lip and put his phone is his pocket before walking out to meet Pidge and his parents in the hall.

 

Pidge had wiped off all the smeared makeup and smiled when Lance came out, "Hey, ready do go?"

 

He nodded, "Yes, I really want to get home." He was afraid Anna could be watching him. He did get antsy in the hospital ever since losing Sophie, so wanting to leave urgently was normal behavior for him.

 

Val nodded, "Of course, let's get going."

 

Pidge held Lance's hand and they left with Val and Angelo following behind them. Lance looked around worriedly, scared someone could be watching.

 

"Goodbye!" A girl in a pink and white striped uniform waved from the nurses station, she was a volunteer from high school.

 

Lance's parents said bye back, but Lance kept looking around for anyone suspicious. The hospital staff couldn't be Anna so he didn't give that volunteer a second thought.

 

He had no idea that volunteer was wearing a name tag that said "Annabella".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make all these screenshots myself and I want to die. I don’t text myself to make them, I actually photo edit them.


	27. Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I was starting to get sick of the story and wanted to try to make things move faster and this was the outcome.

August 16 - 6:39 pm

 

kmskeith: are you home yet?

 

leggylance: yeah, why?

 

kmskeith: I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay, walnut. no big deal :)

 

leggylance: oh okay. I'm eating dinner right now so I'll text you later. I love you!! ♡♡

 

kmskeith: I love you too

 

kmskeith: ٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶♥

 

7:23 pm

 

annathema: i have a new challenge for you!

 

leggylance: what is it?

 

annathema: ignore all your friends (including mullet boy) as much as you can & convince your mom to let you stay home from school for as long a possible!!

 

leggylance: what do you stand to gain from this?? how does me killing myself make your life any better?? what benefit do you get from making my life miserable??

 

annathema: you'll find out soon enough ;) just keep playing by my rules and no one gets hurt. right how little miss allura is on the chopping block! just do as i say and she won't have to go through what you did. or maybe you can break the rules and you two can have matching bruises and busted lips!

 

leggylance: fuck you

 

*this isn't a group chat. this is his showing all the messages lance ignored. there were all private messages*

 

August 17 - 6:29 am

 

kmskeith: good morning, my adorable walnut. I hope you're feeling so much better today. your alarm should go off right after you get this :) I love you so much baby. Call me if you need anything ♡♡♡

 

8:35 am

 

katiehatesyou: are you coming to school today??

 

hunkinthetrunk: you're going to miss the test in 6th period

 

12:56 pm

 

ayellura: are you okay? is it your anxiety again?

 

kmskeith: Allura said you didn't show up for school today. are you okay walnut?

 

2:39 pm

 

katiehatesyou: ok I was really hoping you woke up sick and wet back to bed and that's why you weren't answering but it's almost 3

 

kmskeith: do I need to come over?

 

hunkinthetrunk: lance you're worrying us. just telling if you're okay or not and we'll leave you alone. that's all it takes. just say you're okay and need some space. we'll leave you alone if you at least give us that

 

3:26 pm

 

kmskeith: I'm coming over

 

3:49 pm

 

kmskeith: why did you tell your family not to let us see you?? bay what's going on???

 

6:16 pm

 

shirogone: I'm on the phone with Keith and he just told me what's going on. talk to him, he's freaking out

 

8:37 pm

 

katiehatesyou: I'll forgive you for scaring the living shit outta us if you go to school tomorrow and explain yourself. I promise I won't get angry if you do that

 

August 18 - 6:14 am

 

kmskeith: good morning walnut.. I hope you're better today.. Please text me. Please.. I love you..

 

8:32 am

 

hunkinthetrunk: please tell me you're on your way.. Pidge is about to have a melt down

 

katiehatesyou: please please please please pleeaaasseee come to school Lance. we're not mad at you!! I promise! we're worried sick!

 

12:03 pm

 

kmskeith: I was told you missed school today too.. I'm coming by to see you after school again. please let me in.

 

2:49 pm

 

hunkinthetrunk: Pidge is seriously freaking out. so am I. please answer us!!!

 

ayellura: lance, Pidge is having a melt down. please call her!

 

3:21 pm

 

kmskeith: Isa wouldn't let me in but she said she's worried about you. please talk to me Lancey. I love you. she said you've barely left your room since you got home from the hospital.. She said your not eating much. please talk to me, I'm scared

 

kmskeith: Pidge came over and stopped me before I left your house. I'm with her now. come over to her house if you feel up to it. I'll he here until 7:30

 

5:39 pm

 

katiehatesyou: Keith is still here if you want to see him.. we're just right down the street.. please come over. please. he'll be over for another 2 hours. then he has to go to work

 

7:26 pm

 

kmskeith: I have to go now baby.. please text me later

 

10:12 pm

 

Calling leggylance...

 

Ringing...

 

Ringing...

 

Call declined.

 

kmskeith: I should've known you wouldn't answer.. it was worth a shot..

 

kmskeith: goodnight walnut

 

August 18 - 6:03 am

 

kmskeith: good morning beautiful. love you. I hope you have a great day

 

9:56 am

 

katiehatesyou: I'm not going to school today because I have a doctors appointment. It's only a 30 min appointment but the note covers a full day so mom isn't making me go. I'm going to be bored and lonely so feel free to text me.

 

10:42 am

 

hunkinthetrunk: I got all your makeup work for you. I'll do it for you I'd you text me back today!!

 

12:19 pm

 

ayellura: Keith is worrying so much honey. we all are. please just send him a little text.. please...

 

3:41 pm

 

kmskeith: I'm not coming over today because I picked up some extra hours at work. but I told my boss I need to keep my phone on me because a family emergency. text me if you need to

 

8:54 pm

 

shirogone: I think you'd like to know keith has been at work since school let out busting his ass to earn enough money to get an apartment for the two of you. He's working until close tonight, that's at 10:30. The least you can do is text him back.

 

shirogone: that was super harsh I'm so sorry I didn't think it'd sound that bad. I'm just really worried about keith. he's not handling this well at all. please text him

 

10:35 pm

 

kmskeith: just got off work. are you still awake?

 

August 19 - 8:32 am

 

kmskeith: morning baby.. it's Saturday so maybe we can spend the day together? we can do anything you want. anything at all

 

12:13 pm

 

katiehatesyou: Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and I are at your door right now. we're not leaving until you talk to us

 

12:46 pm

 

annathema: challenge complete

 

*lit now but only for like two seconds*

 

Lance had spent the past few days locked in his room, usually crying and staring at the texts from them. He took a lot of baths too, they relaxed him. But the baths were about the only time he wasn't in his room. He would get food when no one was home before retreating to his room again. His family was worried sick, considering letting Keith or Pidge in despite Lance's wishes. Pidge texted Isa non stop for updates but Lance didn't know that.

 

He was laying in bed again when he got a text from Pidge saying they were outside and weren't going to leave. He went to take a bath to stop himself from having a panic attack. But he couldn't be happier after his bath. Because after he got dressed in some comfy clothes, he checked his phone again. He saw Anna's text and started crying again, but this time from happiness. He looked out his window, seeing Hunk and Shiro's cars and Keith's motorcycle. Then he saw them all hanging out in his lawn. All five of his friends.

 

He quickly ran out of his room, tears streaming down his face. He pushed past his father, who was very surprised to see him out of his room. He ran straight to the front door and outside. Keith stood up the second the door opened and he saw Lance running out. They ran into each others arms, Lance crying uncontrollably. Keith hugged him back tightly, trying his best to calm him down. He started crying a bit too. Their friends watched with wide eyes, they hadn't expected this plan to work but they were glad it had. They all watched as Lance's leg went weak and Keith had to sit down with him, still hugging him. At this point, Lance's family had come outside. They'd barely seen Lance the past few days, he wouldn't let them in his room. No one had any clue why Lance had locked himself away like that, but no one was asking questions right now. They were all just glad it was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated, I know.


	28. Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there were two Friday's in the last chapter but let's just ignore it and pretend everything is fine :) I'd have to rewrite half the chapter to fix it so...

Keith had brought Lance inside, their friends and Lance's family following them. Lance was still crying but not as bad. Everyone sat in the living room, watching Lance rub his eyes. He was sitting between Keith and Isa.

 

"Lance, walnut, what's wrong? Talk to us.. We're all here for you...." Keith whispered, his voice shaking, "I know it's been hard for you this week.. That fight on Monday.. Then you didn't sleep Monday night and that affected you Tuesday.. Then the panic attack Wednesday.. But why did you lock yourself away after that? Why didn't you let us help you, Lancey?"

 

Lance sat silent for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell the truth. They were all here, his family and friends. Everyone Anna had threatened. What would she be able to do if they were together? He decided it was safe to come clean about everything, "Sh-She told me to... She made me do a lot of things.." he looked down, sniffling softly.

 

"Who..?" Isa asked, rubbing Lance's shoulder, "Who made you stay in your room?"

 

"A-Anna. She started messaging me on Monday..." he rubbed his eyes, he was starting to tear up again.

 

Keith's eyes widened, "The girl who outed us to Susan? You knew her this whole time?"

 

Lance's tears started falling again as he nodded, "She paid Mike to beat me up.. Then she messaged me Monday night saying she wanted to play a g-game.. She said I had to play by her rules or she'd hurt one of you guys... I was going to block her, thinking it was a prank.. But then she sent m-me a picture.. She was in Keith's bedroom, he was asleep. She said she'd hurt him.. So I said I'd play her game, so he'd be safe.." he wiped his tears away but they just kept falling.

 

Keith didn't really know how to react to learning this. He just hugged Lance close, kissing the top of his head.

 

"What else did she do, Lance?" Pidge asked softly.

 

Lance sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away but they were immediately replaced with new ones, "She said to stay up all night or she'd hurt Keith.. So I did.. That was the first challenge.. Challenge two was to tell him that I'm feeling suicidal again, the penalty for not completely the challenge would be Pidge getting hurt.. S-So I did it.. I asked her why, she said because her objective in the game is to get me to kill myself. She was setting the st-stage for that.... I didn't wanna lie to Keith.. But if I didn't then Pidge.. She would've.. I couldn't let the happen!" he put his face in his hands and kept crying.

 

Keith pulled him closer and rocked him a bit, "Shhh... It's okay, baby.. You made the right decision.... One little lie to save Pidge is nothing to be sorry for.. You were protecting her, and the lie didn't cause any harm.. It made me worry, but nothing bad happened because of it.." he tried his hardest to comfort him and reassure him.

 

Pidge came over and sat in front of him, putting her hand on his knee, "You protected me.. Don't apologize for that..."

 

Lance showed his face again and rubbed his eyes, "Challenge 3 was to s-start a fight with you guys at school and make you hate me.. She didn't say what the penalty was but I knew it'd be harm to one of you g-guys.. I tried to ignore you... I knew that'd make you m-mad.. And it did.. Pidge yelled at me.... It hurt to know that you guys would hate me after the challenge was completed, and I guess Pidge saw that hurt because she calmed down and asked me what was actually wrong.. I tried yelling back but I ended up crying. So I r-ran to the bathroom. Then you guys found me and said you'd never hate me, that you love me.. I panicked.. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Anna gave me half a penalty for th-that.. She outed us to Susan while I was in the hospital, harming Keith in a non-physical way.."

 

"It was never paranoia that made you think we'd get hurt.." Hunk thought out loud, the pieces clicking together in his head.

 

Lance nodded, sniffling still, "I really didn't remember a lot of what happened during the attack, but I was able to figure out what happened with the information you have me.. And the memory of it has cleared up a lot over the past few days.. After I said you'd get hurt is when I really started to freak out, one of the rules is that I can't tell anyone. I thought I'd get penalized for saying too much... Luckily I wasn't.."

 

"Did she make you stay in your room with a challenge?" Allura asked.

 

Lance nodded again, "The challenge was ignore all my friends and get mama to let me stay home from school for as long as possible or Allura would be hurt this time.. So I locked myself in my room and ignored everyone like she said..."

 

Isa rubbed Lance's shoulder, "Did she tell you it was okay to talk to them again?"

 

Lance nodded, "She said the challenge was complete and I immediately ran out to Keith... I ran out the second I saw her text.. It was so hard... I wanted to call him so bad.. I wanted to hug him.. I just wanted him. But I couldn't have him.. I spent most of the day just laying in bed and reading his texts... So I'd least have something close to him.."

 

Keith kissed Lance's head and held him closer, "You have me now and I'm not leaving your side.. Not until this is worked out.."

 

Pidge sighed, "Can I see your phone, Lance? I'd like to see the messages.."

 

Lance nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. He opened up the thread for Anna before handing it to her.

 

Pidge read over them quickly, just skimming them. She had a frown planted on her face, "I don't want this to be true, but there's nothing we can do about her.. The police don't take cases like this seriously, saying that it's just teen cyber bullying and they can't control teens on the internet.. I don't know what we can do on our own.."

 

*before I get more hate for that, this was my experience with police and cyber bullying. And i’ve Heard many other stories where police said their hands were tied and ignored the problem. it's realistic for them to just shove this problem aside, that's why pidge thinks it's not even worth it to go to them about it. that's all, carry on*

 

Miguel, who had stayed silent this whole time, spoke up finally, "Bull shit! This crazy chick hired someone to beat him up and has been harassing him to the point he was afraid to leave his bedroom with her permission! We have to do something! I'm not going to just sit here while my brother gets hurt like this!"

 

"Mijo, calm down.." Val said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

 

Pidge bit her lip, "I'm sure there is something we can do.. We can't really stop her since we don't know her. But we can counteract her. We never go out alone, we all block her, we turn of location sharing on our phones, stuff like that."

 

Everyone nodded, accepting the idea. Lance took his phone back from Pidge, typing a message.

 

leggylance: this game is over. you lose.

 

He then blocked her and turned off his location sharing. "I-I did it..." Anyone with a brain could see how nervous he was now. No. Terrified.

 

Keith kept hugging him, rocking him slightly again as he kissed the side of his head, "I'll stay with you at all times.. We'll be safe together... It'll be okay..."

 

Lance nodded, nuzzling up against him softly, "O-Okay.."

 

Isa stood up,  "You've barely eaten, Lance.. You must be starving, I'll get you something.." she turned to his friends, "Are you guys hungry? It's lunch time anyways, I was going to have to cook anyways. I can make extra."

 

They all sorta nodded, all saying they'd like some food. Isa nodded before walking to the kitchen.

 

Angelo pat Lance's shoulder, "We'll get this worked out, mijo.." he sighed before leaving the room with Val.

 

Miguel decided to leave too, taking Maria with him. They all thought Lance might want some time alone with his friends since they were the ones he had to ignore for so long.

 

Pidge got off the floor and sat next to Lance, where Isa was before, "Thank you for telling us.. I know you must've been very scared to come out about it..." she rubbed his arm softly, "But you're safe now, we all are.."

 

Lance nodded softly, "Just stay with m-me.."

 

They all nodded immediately, "We're not going anywhere, buddy." Hunk said with a smile.


	29. Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 9pm while sick asf so you don’t need to tell me it sucks, I already know.

All Lance's friends stayed for lunch, knowing Lance needed them to stay. Lance stayed all up on Keith even while they ate, he never fully calmed down either. Keith didn't mind, he was happy to keep cuddling Lance. He never passed up an opportunity to kiss Lance and tell him how much he loved him.

 

Unfortunately, everyone had to go home eventually. Well, everyone except Pidge. She got permission to spend the night at Lance's, like she had done many times before. Lance just wasn't very fond of the idea of Keith leaving him. He never fully calmed down and was being super clingy and paranoid.

 

"Lancey, I promise I'll come back tomorrow... I promise.. It's getting late." Keith sighed and kissed Lance softly. Everyone else had left already but Lance wouldn't let Keith off the couch.

 

Lance shook his hand, "It's not safe to go alone. Please don't go.." he whimpered softly, his arms tightly around Keith's waist.

 

Keith sighed and kissed Lance again, "I'll be fine, walnut. You have to let me go. Susan will be upset if I break curfew. I'll come by after church tomorrow, I promise. First thing after."

 

Lance pouted, "But Anna-!!"

 

Keith cut him off with another kiss, "Anna is no match for me. I'll be okay. I'll text you the second I get home.."

 

Pidge put her hand on Lance's shoulder, "Let him go, Lance.. It'll be okay..."

 

Lance whimpered softly but nodded, letting go slowly, "Just promise you'll tell me when you get home. You have to promise."

 

Keith smiled and cupped his cheeks gently, "I promise I'll tell you the second I walk in my door." he kissed him one last time before getting up, "Pidge will keep an eye on you while I'm gone."

 

Pidge nodded and wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulder, "I won't let anything happen to you.. Anna can suck my duck." she laughed a bit.

 

Lance smiled slightly with a nod, "Okay.."

 

Keith left after that, leaving with a smile and one last wave from the doorway. Honesty, he hated leaving Lance. He always hated leaving him, but right now he hated leaving him. Anna was still at large and Lance was an emotional wreck, Keith wanted nothing more than to stay by his side. But he couldn't, he'd asked Susan and she said no because church tomorrow. He was only allowed to spend the night on Friday nights. He wished he could change time. He wished he could stay with his lover. But Susan had said no. So he got on his bike and drove away, hating himself more and more as he got further and further away.

 

Lance sighed and stayed curled up on the couch, Pidge holding him in her arms. She could tell that the three days of complete isolation had done a number on him. She could see how unstable he was, everyone could.

 

"Do you need anything, Lance?" She asked softly, messing with his hair.

 

He shook his head slowly, "No.. I'm okay.."

 

She sighed, "Okay.. You should try to sleep.. You need to rest... Crying can be exhausting."

 

He nodded, "Okay.. I can sleep.." he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

 

She sighed again and kept running her hand through his hair as she looked up at the TV. She kept the volume low so he could sleep.

 

She watched the TV for a while before grabbing Lance's phone. It had been a while since Keith had left but he hadn't called it texted. His profile said he was offline. Pidge was only glad Lance was asleep so he wouldn't be worrying like she was. What if Anna really had gotten to Keith like Lance feared she would?

 

Pidge sighed and set the phone down, continuing to watch the movie. She didn't want to worry herself too much, she had to assume there was a good explanation.

 

But soon enough an hour had passed, Pidge couldn't help but worry now. His profile still said offline. She was starting to panic. She gently laid Lance down on the couch before leaving the room with both their phones.

 

She called Hunk from her phone and kept Keith's profile pulled up on Lance's phone.

 

"Hey, Tinker Bell. What's up?" Hunk asked as he answered, chuckling to himself. He loved that nickname for her, she was tiny and wore a lot of green.

 

She blushed, she'd never admit she liked the name, "Shut up. We have a problem."

 

He went serious instantly, "Are you and Lance okay? Is it Anna?"

 

She ran her hand through her hair and looked at Lance's phone, seeing no change, "We're fine.. But I think Anna did something to Keith.... He said he'd call when he got home, but it's been an hour.. Luckily, Lance is asleep.. I don't need him freaking out right now."

 

Hunk paused before speaking, "Can't you track his phone from your laptop?"

 

"Yeah but that's at my house. I'd go get it but I don't think walking alone outside at night is the best option right now, especially if she did do something to him. If I go out alone then I could get hurt next.." she bit her lip, trying to stay calm.

 

Hunk paused again, "I don't know, Katie.. I don't know..." He only used her real name in serious moments. He didn't have any clue what they could do to help.

 

She did expect him to know what to do, she called him for a different reason, "Just stay on the phone with me so I don't go insane.."

 

"Of course, I'll stay on all night if I have to... I can ask mom if I can drive over if you want?"

 

"No, it's safer if we all stay inside until we know it's sa- Hold up Lance just got a text." she said as she opened Lance's messages, Keith was back online and had sent a text. But when Pidge read it she gasped and dropped both phones, not knowing what to do.

 

"What's wrong?? What was that bang? Katie, can you hear me?! Katelyn!!" Hunk freaked out, doing all he could to get her attention.

 

Pidge stood there speechless and frozen, she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how to react.

 

"Lance was right.. It wasn't safe to go out alone.." she whispered to herself, running her hands through her hair.

 

kmskeith: game over huh? i'm not so sure. it's just getting started. and now that you've gone and broken two rules, your little boy toy is paying the price ~anna


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sorta rewinds back to when Keith left the house but from his view point this time. ANd a lot of dumb cliche horror movie decisions are made, I apologize. They move the story along faster.

Keith drove away from Lance's house as fast as he could, he wanted to be able to get home and call him as soon as possible. He knew that wouldn't make up for leaving him at a time like this, but he also knew being able to hear each others voices would help a lot.

 

He was on a dark, less traveled road. It was the fastest way to his house on the other side of town. He was turning a curve when a pick up truck came around out of nowhere, driving in the wrong lane. Keith quickly swerved to the right to avoid getting hit, going off the road. He drove into a ditch and hit a rock, his bike stopped and he was thrown off of it. He was flung against a tree, instantly losing consciousness.

 

The driver stopped instantly, getting out of his black truck. He slowly walked over to the damaged motorcycle, "Well, at least the repairs won't cost him much." he chuckled a bit before pulling his phone out and walking over to Keith's injured body, "Anna, it's done. I did just as you asked. I didn't hit him, he swerved off the road and got thrown off his bike. ....Yeah. I'll text you when I get there." he put his phone away before bending over to pick up Keith's limp body, "To the hospital we go.."

 

—–——

 

The man drove Keith to the hospital quickly, texting Anna when he got there. He waited for her reply before dumping Keith outside the doors. He hid Keith's phone behind a trashcan before driving off.

 

It was only a few minutes before someone found Keith and doctors were rushing out to help him. He was quickly given the treatment he needed.

 

After about an half hour, a raven haired volunteer walked outside to take her break. She walked over to the trashcan and grabbed the phone, knowing exactly where it was because she was the one who told the man to put it there. She unlocked it and opened messages to Lance. She leaned against the wall before typing a message.

 

kmskeith: game over huh? i'm not so sure. it's just getting started. and now that you've gone and broken two rules, your little boy toy is paying the price ~anna

 

She laughed softly and put the phone in her pocket before getting out a cigarette, "This is so much fun.."

 

—–——

 

Pidge stood there staring at the phones she had dropped on the ground, she could hear Hunk's voice but couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. She was in shock. She knew Anna couldn't just be bluffing, the message had come from Keith's account! Keith really did get hurt by Anna. Hurt enough that she had her hands on his phone.

 

It took a few minutes but Pidge finally snapped out of it and knelt down to grab the phones. Hunk was still panicking on the other end, afraid something horrible had happened to her.

 

"Hunk.. I'm okay..." She said softly, now sitting on the floor.

 

"What happened, what was that bang?!" he was still freaking out.

 

Pidge took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair, "I dropped my phone.. Anna.. She sent a message to Lance from Keith's account.. Anna got to Keith." she bit her lip, about to freak out, "I-I don't know what she did to him.. She just said Keith is paying the price because Lance broke the rules.. She said the game isn't over and that she's just getting started.."

 

Hunk paused, "I'm coming over, we should all be together."

 

"No, that's a horrible idea! Keith went out alone and now he's god knows where probably severally injured!" she teared up a bit, "Lance tried to stop him from leaving.. Lance fucking knew. But we didn't listen. Our dumb asses didn't listen. We should've known what this chick is capable of! She paid someone to beat Lance up at school, who knows what else she can do?! Fuck, why were we so stupid!" she was starting to panic.

 

"Katie, calm down. Just breathe.. The last thing we need us you panicking, especially if that wakes Lance up. He'll literally go insane, he's unstable enough as it is." he knew logic and reason would calm her down more than empty promises and 'it'll all be okay'.

 

She took a few deep breaths, "You're right... You're right.. I'm calm.." she looked at the message from Anna, "It's just that.. Lance broke two rules.. So that either means Keith got hurt twice as bad as he would've for one broken rule.. Or two of us will be hurt.. Either one is terrifying..."

 

"I'm telling Shiro and Allura what happened.. I'm also reminding them to check all the doors and windows.. We don't know how dedicated this chick is.." He sighed, "I just don't get why.. Why Lance? He's never hurt anyone in his life.. Why would she feel the need to do this to him?"

 

Pidge started checking all the doors and windows in Lance's house, "I don't know.. Maybe it's Zack? Maybe he's just using the identity Anna to throw us off?"

 

"Maybe.. Lance never saw Anna or heard her voice, there's no proof saying she's not Zack.." Hunk knew he couldn't distract Pidge from Anna, but getting her to discuss Anna's motives would distract her from worrying about Keith. She'd be too busy trying to find a logical explanation to all of this, she wouldn't be panicking. That was Hunk's goal.

 

Pidge started to close all the curtains, "It's always a possibility. But if Anna really isn't Zack, then maybe she knows him and is doing this for him?"

 

"That's another reasonable theory... But what if Zack has nothing to do with any of this? What if she's acting completely independently?" he did his best to keep her thinking.

 

She paused, "Well, then that brings her motives back into question. If she is Zack or doing this for Zack then her motives are clear. But if she's independent... I can't think of what she stands to gain from this.. Maybe she's just a psycho bitch and picked someone random to fuck with? Lance just happened to be that pick." she sat down and looked through the messages from Anna again.

 

Hunk thought, "Well, that is always possible. But it couldn't have been completely random. She had to pick someone that she could toy with, someone with a history of depression too. She had to have put thought into it.."

 

Pidge stood for a second and read a message, "I think Anna goes to our school. I'm looking at her messages from Wednesday.. She told Lance that the challenge was over and that he was going to get half a penalty while he was still locked in that bathroom.. How would she know what was going on with him unless she was there? She must go to our school or have connections there.. We know Mike wasn't her spy, he got suspended..."

 

Hunk thought, "Maybe Anna is this girl's real name. If we do a cross reference search of all students with the name Anna then we can narrow down our list of suspects."

 

Pidge thought, "I have access to a list if all North Shore students on my laptop.. If I can go to my house real quick and grab it then I can search for her."

 

"Uh, no. Bad idea. Wait until morning to do that, we can all go to your house together."

 

"But if we find out who she is and prove that she hurt Keith then we'll have enough to do to the police. I can't waste time and wait until morning. For all we know Keith is bleeding out in some ditch on the side of the road. I have to get to my computer." she left Lance's phone in the living room and started to walk to the front door.

 

"Katie, think this through. You said yourself that one of us might be targeted next. You could be next. Someone might be outside just waiting for you to go out on your own!"

 

She bit her lip and looked at the door, "Then don't hang up and be ready to come save my ass. If I can put an end to this right now then I will. Keith's hurt and Lance is on the verge of a mental breakdown. I can't sit back and let this keep happening. Besides, if she's going to come for one of us then I'd rather it be me right now. At least you know where I am and can help. Instead of one of us just going off the radar like Keith did.. Actually, I can track Keith's phone once I get the laptop too.. The benefit is two fold."

 

"Stop thinking of the benefits and start thinking if the risks. Your small, if she hired someone to come for you then you won't be able to fight back!"

 

She finally unlocked and opened the front door, "You can't stop me... I'm doing this.. If one of us is getting targeted by her then it's going to happen eventually no matter what we do. So might as well let her do it now instead of putting off the inevitable.." she stepped outside, keeping the porch light off so she wasn't seen.

 

"Please tell me you didn't just open that door. Katelyn, I swear to god... I'm coming over."

 

"Just stay home unless something goes wrong.. it's not good for two of us to be out alone.." she whispered and started to walk over to her own house.

 

"It's not good for one of us to be out alone!" he shouted before talking to one of his parents away from the phone, probably to tell them he was leaving.

 

She kept walking quietly, almost to her house when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned toward the sound, but it was too dark to see anything. She started running to her door but someone chased her. She couldn't see them, she just felt someone grab her. She tried to scream but they put a hand over her mouth. She kicked and screamed against the gloved hand, dropping her phone in the process. Hunk heard the struggle and started freaking out again, quickly getting in his car. Whoever had grabbed Pidge was now pulling her towards her own backyard, her still fighting against them. They soon pushed her down on to the grass and kept her pinned down with their own body as they put tape over her mouth. She kept trying to fight against them as they grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back.

 

Then they leaned down close to her ear, "Sorry but this is where it hurts.."  he said to her before grabbing something and hitting her upside the head and knocking her unconscious.

 

—–——

 

Hunk arrived at Pidge's house after 10 minutes of breaking the speed limit and panicking. He quickly got out of his car and went running to a small light source in her front yard. He picked it up, seeing it was her phone, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck.." he looked around, using his phone as a flash light. She wasn't anywhere in sight and there weren't any unfamiliar cars around.

 

He quickly started to look around, covering more ground, "Katie, can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me!" he used his light to look along the side of her house. Then he made it to her backyard.

 

"Katie??" he kept looking for her with his little light, he wasn't wasn't able to see a lot at once. He couldn't see her anywhere and was starting to panic. Then his phone started ringing. He froze before he answered it, "H-Hello?"

 

"Hi, this is Hunk right? I'm Anna!" an eccentric girl spoke with a giggle, "I'm sure you've heard of me."

 

"Yeah, I've fucking heard of you. Where are Keith and Katie.." he spoke with a rare sternness as he kept looking around for his girlfriend.

 

"Don't worry about that. Keith was dropped off at the hospital after his little accident." she laughed again, "And for Katie? Well, she's in good hands too."

 

"I swear to god, if you don't tell me where my girlfriend is I'll-"

 

"You'll what? You'll hunt me down and kill me? Honey, you don't even know what I look like so good luck with that.. But you two had a good idea with the school records. That's why we took her laptop too. We were going to hit leave her unconscious in her backyard until we heard your plan. Now we have to make sure there's no lose ends.. Unlike you guys. You guys were dumb enough to leave Lance's door unlocked. Not smart."

 

Hunk's eyes widened before he went running to Lance's house, the front door was wide open but the hall light was off so he hadn't noticed when he first pulled on to the street. He quickly went inside and saw Lance was still sound asleep on the couch. He relaxed a tiny bit but looked around, "Are you or one of your friends in here?"

 

Anna laughed, "Tricked you! We never went into Lance's house, silly Katie did leave the door open though. If I wanted to get to Lance I would. But this game has rules. Lance just happened to break the rules."

 

Hunk was infuriated, he quickly went to the front door again and locked it shut, "Go fuck yourself.." he hung up, knowing he'd have to find Pidge another way.

 

He walked back into the living room and kneeled next to the couch, "Lance, Lance wake up."

 

Lance sat up, "Hunk, what are you doing here? Where's Pidge..?"

 

"She got her.. Anna got Pidge... She's gone.." Hunk bit his lip, "She went outside.. I told her not to but she did.."

 

Lance's eyes widened, "Wh-What?! Why would she do that?!"

 

Hunk looked down, unable to look Lance in the eye, "She was going to get her laptop so she could track Keith's phone.. Because Anna got him too.."

 

Lance's breath hitched, "No.. No no no no.. You're wrong.. He's fine... He has to be fine!!"

 

Hunk sighed and grabbed Lance's phone and showed him Anna's last text from Keith's account, "I'm not wrong... And after Pidge went missing, Anna called me.. She said Keith was dropped off at the hospital."

 

Lance read the text before getting up, "We have to go to the hospital!! Right now! I'll leave a note for mama and papa. We have to see if he's okay!"

 

Hunk nodded, knowing the only alternative was just sitting there worrying their heads off. Pidge was missing and they had no idea what condition Keith was in, "Maybe we'll be able to figure out where they have Pidge while we're at it.."

 

Lance nodded, grabbing a note pad and writing a quick note, "This is a game, our lives are just her toys. Though she's changed how she plays. Now that you know about her, she can't continue with her original goal. She wanted me to kill myself so the death would never vet tracked back to her. But now you guys and my family know.. You're all lose ends.... In order to kill me.." his voice trailed off.

 

"She'll have to kill all of us.. She'll have to kill everyone who knows about her.." Hunk said softly, running his hands through his hair, "But if she still has Pidge.. Do you think-"

 

"No, Pidge is alive." Lance started putting on his shoes, "She wants me to be the first to go. And she'll probably use Pidge to toy with me, like a cat with a mouse. But if she feels cornered then she might decide to kill Pidge first anyways, which is why we can't call the cops.. They might not get to her in time.."

 

Hunk nodded, "Okay.. Okay... Let's just hurry. If Anna is going to use Pidge as a toy, then she might leave some clues in the process."

 

"Right, so let's go." Lance left the note for his family before he and Hunk quickly left the house, locking the door behind them.


	31. Thirty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to hit the fan.

Hunk quickly drove to the hospital with Lance. Lance had texted Shiro and Allura on the way and updated them about what had happened to Pidge. They soon arrived at the hospital and ran inside quickly, Lance made it to the front desk first.

 

"Hi, uh, my boyfriend was in an accident earlier and I was told he'd be here. His name is Keith Kogane." Lance but his lip.

 

The nurse nodded and looked through her records, "Sorry, but no one by that name was admitted tonight.."

 

Lance thought for a moment, "It wasn't the hospital who told me he'd be here, maybe you guys haven't identified him yet. Were there any John Doe's admitted? Keith has a stupid black mullet, purple eyes, and he's 17. Almost 18. He's just a tiny bit shorter than me, and he's super pale."

 

The nurse went back to her records, "A John Doe that fits that description was admitted about an hour or two ago. If you come with me then you can identify him." She smiled at him.

 

Lance sighed in relief and nodded, then looked at Hunk, "Can you stay here? Here's my phone just in case we get any news on Pidge." he handed Hunk his phone.

 

Hunk nodded, taking the phone, "Take as much time as you need. I'll be over there." he pointed to the ugly brown waiting room chairs.

 

Lance nodded before following the nurse to Keith's room. She looked at her and sighed, "I wasn't given much information before coming here. Can you tell me what happened?"

 

She nodded, "His records said he was left outside the ER doors, whoever left him was already long gone. He was wearing a motorcycle helmet so we think it was some kind of motor accident and the other driver brought him here before fleeing."

 

Lance nodded, "How badly was he hurt..?" he bit his lip.

 

"Not that bad at all. He looks worse than he really is. It's mostly scrapes and bruises. The only big injuries are his bruised rib and he hit his head pretty hard. But he'll be fine. We did a scan just in case, his brain activity is relatively normal. Worst case scenario, he has a slight concussion. But we won't know for sure until he wakes up." She stopped in front of Keith's room and opened the door.

 

Lance went inside quickly, relief washing over him when he saw it was his Keith. "It's him.. That's Keith.." he walked over to his bedside and held his hand.

 

The nurse smiled, "Do you know how we can reach his parents?"

 

Lance shook his head, "I know his foster mom is named Susan.. That's about it..."

 

"Okay, then can you help fill in some paperwork for him? You only have to answer things you know, like his full name and birth date. And he does need an emergency contact so I suggest you put down your own parents until we can reach his." she smiled and handed him a clipboard and pen.

 

He nodded, "Yeah, I can do that.. I get to stay with him, right?"

 

The nurse nodded, "Of course. Visiting hours are over but we make exceptions in cases like this. If anyone asks just tell them I gave you permission. My name is Lila."

 

"Thank you, Lila." he smiled and sat down by Keith's bed, "Oh, can you tell my friend that I'll be staying back here? The one I came in with, his name is Hunk."

 

Lila nodded, "Of course. Just call for one of our volunteers if you need anything. Annabella is working tonight and should be doing room checks soon."

 

Lance tensed up at the name, "O-okay.. Thank you.." he forced a smile.

 

Lila nodded and left after that.

 

Lance looked at Keith then at the door, "Annabella.. Could it be?" he whispered to himself softly.

 

He shook the thought out of his head as he started on Keith's paperwork, though he was only able to fill out a few things. He didn't know anything about Keith's medical history. It only took him a few minutes to fill in what he did know.

 

When he was finished he just set the clipboard aside and held Keith's hand. Keith had some bandages on his arms and one on his forehead, he was also covered in bruises. But other than that he looked fine, Lance was grateful for that. After a few minutes, Keith's eyes started to flutter open.

 

Lance bit his lip and held Keith's hand firmly, "Keith..?"

 

Keith groaned a bit and reached up to rub his head with his free hand, "Where am I?" he looked around a bit, realizing he was in the hospital, "Lancey, what happened?"

 

Lance sighed, "Anna.. She hurt you as a penalty for breaking one of the rules. We don't really know how, we think it was a motor accident that wasn't actually an accident."

 

Keith nodded slightly, "The last think I remember is driving on the back roads.. So that makes sense..."

 

Lance nodded, "I'm just glad one of you is okay.." he bit his lip and looked down, "I broke two rules.. So she took Pidge... She's missing, Hunk went looking for her but didn't find her..."

 

Keith's eyes widened, "Oh my god.. Does that mean Anna was in your house?"

 

Lance shook his head, "She went outside alone.. She was trying to make it to her house to get her laptop. She was going to try and track your phone, that was before Anna told us you were here... But we can't tell the police... Anna plans to kill all of us.. If she already has Pidge and then feels cornered, she may kill Pidge first..."

 

Keith nodded, processing everything, "What do we do?"

 

"You do nothing, you stay here and rest. I will keep playing this stupid game until I win." Lance said with a serious tone.

 

Keith shook his head, "Lance, that's too dangerous, I can't let you do that alone. Let me help!"

 

Lance shook his head, "Keith, you're already in a hospital bed. Just let yourself rest. Hunk is helping me..." he leaned in close, "I think Anna is here.. I think she works here.." he whispered.

 

Keith's eyes widened before he nodded, "O-okay.." he knew it wasn't safe to discuss details of Lance's plan if Anna could be around any corner.

 

Lance stood up, "You look dehydrated, I'm going to look for a nurse.." he kissed Keith's forehead, "I'm going to find her.." he whispered before pulling away.

 

Keith bit his lip, "Walnut, I'm fine.. I don't need anything right now." he grabbed Lance's hand, not wanting him to go off and do something so dangerous.

 

Lance shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, you need to keep hydrated. Especially after an accident like that. I won't be gone long." he pulled his hand away from Keith and started to leave the room. He walked deeper into the hospital, looking for female volunteers and reading their name tags. Then he saw a girl with a name tag reading "Annabella". He quickly walked over to the raven haired girl, "Hi, miss. I have a question to ask."

 

She turned around quickly, obviously a bit shocked to hear Lance's voice. She covered her name tag with her hair, "Yes, how may I help you."

 

Lance smirked, "Well, Anna.." he looked around to see no one else was around since it was night shift, "You can start by telling me where you hid my friend.."

 

Anna looked a bit nervous. All this time she'd hid behind a screen and paid other people to do her dirty work. She backed up, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about.. Are you a patient here? Maybe you have a brain injury.. Let me grab a doctor to look at you.."

 

Lance literally backed her into the corner, "I think I know exactly what I'm talking about.. You can't do anything here, so I suggest you tell me where my friend is.."

 

Anna shook her head, "Lance, listen.. If you just calm down I can call and have her dropped off wherever you want.. Okay? Does that sound good? Just let me get my phone.." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

 

Lance nodded and took one step back, keeping her cornered but not up in her face, "Have her dropped at my house.."

 

Anna nodded, calling someone. But she had a trick up her sleeve. She swiftly reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth. Before Lance could react, she was grabbing his face as covering his mouth and nose with it. He didn't have any time to fight back, the cloth was soaked in a drug that made his pass out within seconds.

 

Anna laughed and held her phone back to her ear as Lance collapsed, "I need you.. I got him. Yep, I need you to bring him to my apartment.. ...Now you dumb ass!!" she hung up and looked at Lance, "You just made this so much more interesting, McClain.." she giggled softly.

 

\----

 

Lance had been gone for much longer than Keith was comfortable with. So he pushed the nurse call button. Big mistake. A girl with black hair entered the room, her hair covering her name tag.

 

"Hi, what can I help you with?" she asked with a smile as she walked over.

 

"Um.. My boyfriend, Lance, went to get a nurse a while ago and never came back.. I just want to know if anyone has seen him." Keith didn't want to say too much, just in case.

 

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he got lost in this big building. Someone will help him find his way back." she smiled, "Let me check your IV.." she checked the drip of pain medication.

 

"It's fine, I don't really need it.." he shook his head.

 

She chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, let me help you.."

 

Keith couldn't help but get an eerie vibe from her, "Um.. What's your name?"

 

"Funny you ask.." she pulled out a syringe and started to inject something into Keith's IV, "My name is Annabella.. But you can call me Anna.." she smirked at him.

 

"Wh-What? Where's Lance.." Whatever she injected in his IV went directly into his blood stream and was already taking affect, his vision was starting to blur.

 

"Don't worry.. He'll be just fine.. Now go back to sleep.. You need your rest.." she made him lay down despite his efforts to get up.

 

He shook his head, still trying to get up, "N-No, get off me you bitch!!"

 

She laughed and kept him down as her injection worked it's way through his body, "Sorry, I can't do that.. Just sleep now."

 

He tried to fight her but eventually he did pass out.

 

She laughed and put the syringe in the needle disposal before leaving the room, "Good night~"

 

\----

 

Hunk was sitting in the waiting room still. He had Pidge's, Lance's, and his own phone all sat in his lap. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for any news to come through. He nearly jumped when his phone went off with a text, checking it immediately.

 

annathema: you guys were pretty dumb to come here. now i have lance too. and don't even try to talk to keith, he's going to be asleep for a while ;)

 

Hunk froze and reread the text a few times before grabbing all the phones and rushing out of the hospital. He ran out to his car and quickly started it up, driving away quickly. He started a group call with Shiro and Allura as he drove.

 

"Hunk? It's super late, is everything okay?" Allura asked as she answered, she sounded as if she had just woken up.

 

"Is it Anna?" Shiro asked, sounding alert as ever. He bad been awake already.

 

"Anna has Pidge and Lance now. And she did something to Keith. He's in the hospital but Anna told me he was going to be asleep for a while.." Hunk explained, "I'm picking both of you up and we're going to Lance's house. We need to get everyone who knows about this crazy bitch in one place. We should've never split up in the first place."

 

"Alright.. That seems like the safest plan.." Allura agreed.

 

"I'm closest to Shiro's so I'll be getting him first."

 

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Shiro said as they all hung up.

 

Hunk drove quickly and picked up Shiro, then Allura, then they went to Lance's. Hunk knocked on the door until Miguel woke up and let them in. After explaining the situation, Lance's parents agreed that they all should stay together and indoors until they heard from Anna again. Miguel threw a hissy fit, saying they should call the cops. But quickly shut up when Allura reminded him that if they pissed Anna off it could cost Lance and Pidge their lives.

 

So they sat in the living room and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

They waited till the sun came up.

 

No word from Anna.

 

\----

 

Pidge woke up in a seemingly dark room, wait no. It wasn't dark, she could feel the cloth blindfold over her eyes. She tried to move but realized her hands were tied behind her back, along with her ankles tied together. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape like this, not able to see or move her legs. She couldn't scream out for help due to the tape over her mouth. All she could do was lay there and try to get her hands out of the ropes. That was the only chance she had to escape, getting her hands free. She took in her surroundings as she tried to free herself. It was chilly and she could hear birds chirping, she figured a window must be open and it was already morning. She had been captured only around 9:30 at night, so she'd been asleep for a long time.

 

She kept struggling against the ropes but to know avail. But she wasn't going to give up.

 

\----

 

Lance woke up in a room that was actually dark, he wasn't blindfolded. But his mouth was covered with tape and he was tied to a chair.

 

He looked around, seeing he was in a familiar apartment, the curtains closed so it was pretty dark. He froze when it all clicked. He realized why he had seen this apartment before.

 

This was Zack's apartment.

 

He was tied to a chair in his ex boyfriends living room.

 

The door started to open and he froze, his eyes widening. He expected Zack to walk in the apartment, but it was Anna.

 

She closed the door and walked over to Lance with a little giggle, "Looks like I win.."


	32. Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are about to be explained so buckle up buttercup

Lance looked at Anna with wide eyes as she approached him, "I hope you haven't been awake long, I'd hate to keep you waiting." she giggled before going over to the bedroom.

 

She was in there for a few minutes before she came out in a change of clothes. She was now wearing a black gothic dress, fishnet tights, black Mary Jane heels, and had her long black hair in a braid.

 

She walked back over to Lance and sat in his lap, "This is all your fault, you know? If you didn't break the rules then none of your friends would've gotten involved. All you had to do was kill yourself and none of this would've happened. And you were so close to cracking when I had you locked away in your room. But Mike decided I was being too harsh on you and used my phone to tell you the challenge was over. But he doesn't realize we weren't being harsh enough. So that's why I'll have to kill him when this is all over.. But I need him to help me take out your friends. And you told your family too. Not smart, Lance. That's why little Miss Katelyn Holt is tied up in the other room and your catholic school boy is next.." She got off his lap and walked behind him.

 

He couldn't turn far enough to see what she was doing, he just struggled to get out of the chair.

 

She soon came up behind him and ran her hand through his hair, "This is really all your fault.. Once you're gone, I can have Zack all to myself. He's my boyfriend now, but he's still hooked on you. That's a huge problem. So I have to get rid of you!" she giggled, "And it would've been so easy to just make your death a suicide.. No one would ever connect me to it once I deleted that account. There'd be no evidence. But you just had to go and tell your friends and family. Now I have to get my hands dirty! It's fine though, I think I'll pin it all on Mike.. Yeah, use him instead of a scape goat instead of killing him. Then me and Zack can live happily ever after!!"

 

She walked to sit on Lance's lap, her hands behind his head, "Zack never has to find out what I did. He'll think it was Mike.. You see, Zack is out of town right now. This will all be sorted out before he comes home. And when he's back, we'll be happy. Happy with you dead." she giggled, "He used to come home all grumpy grump because of you. 'Lance this' 'Lance that' 'Lance got a restraining order on me' 'Lance blah blAH BLAH!!'" she got angry and shouted the last one, "So now you have to go!! No more Lance, no more problems!"

 

She held up a little syringe, "Now, you're going to feel a little pinch." she was about to inject him with it when the door opened.

 

"Annabella, what's going on?" A man entered the room, "Mike called and said you've lost your mi- Lance?! Anna what did you do?!!"

 

Anna stood up, "Zack! You're not supposed to be home until next week!!" she hid the syringe behind her back.

 

Zack turned on the big light and closed the door, "Mike called so I came home right away. He said you've gone off the deep end, and obviously he was right! You kidnapped my ex?!"

 

Anna pouted, "He was coming between us! He had to go! You would never stop talking about him! I'm your girlfriend now! You're mine!"

 

He shook his head, "I talked about him when we first started dating because he was in the process of getting a goddamn restraining order on me."

 

"But you would always tell me you couldn't come get me after school because Lance!! Why do you care if he's there?!" she stomped her foot like a child.

 

"Because if I go near his school I'll be arrested, Annabella! I'm not allowed on that schools property because he goes there! I will definitely get arrested if he's found in my goddamn apartment!"

 

"No no no!!! You're not supposed to be mad at me!! You're supposed to be happy that I'm getting rid of him!! You're mine!!" she showed the syringe, "I'll get rid of anybody who comes between us!!"

 

"Put the syringe down, Anna.. Do you really want to get locked up for murder?" Zack started to approach her.

 

She shook her head, "I won't!! I'll make it look like it was all Mike! No one will know it was me!" she smiled, "We can be happy!!"

 

"This won't make me happy, Anna!!" he lunged at her and grabbed her.

 

She screamed and tried to get away from him, but he made her drop the syringe before pinning her against the wall. She tried to get away still but he's much stronger than her, "Annabella, stop! Enough is enough!!"

 

"You tried to rape him but now you suddenly care about him?! You shouldn't! You're mine!!" she screamed and kicked at him.

 

He kept her pinned, "Sex and murder are two very different things, Anna! I had no intentions of killing him!!"

 

She kept kicking, "But you shouldn't want his body, you should want mine!! You should want me!"

 

He groaned, "Shut up, you whore!" he grabbed the nearest heavy object and knocked her out with it before laying her down on the couch, "Goddamn.." he grumbled before looking over at Lance, "Shit.."

 

Lance squirmed a bit and tried to get free. He knew his life wasn't in danger now, but he knew Zack might not be the hero he needed right now. Zack had his own set of bad intentions.

 

Zack walked over to him and looked him over, "You've lost weight... You were already a twig.." he grabbed Lance's face and looked at him, seeing the fear on his face, "You're already here... It'd be a shame not to take advantage of it.. Anna is crazy, I'm done with her now.." he licked his lips with a smirk.

 

Lance tried to pull his head away, trying his hardest to get out of the ropes. He felt tears coming to his eyes as Zack reached down and started to touch him.

 

But it all ended as soon as it started, someone had hit Zack in the head and knocked him out. Lance let out a muffled scream before looking to see who had saved him. Relief washed over him when he saw Pidge standing there with a baseball bat in her hand.

 

"Those bitches talk to much." she smiled at him before quickly taking the tape off his mouth and starting to untie him.

 

He had started crying a bit, "Oh my god, Pidge.. Your timing couldn't have been any more perfect.." he sighed in relief.

 

She laughed a bit and hugged him once he was free, "I would've been sooner but that psycho sure knows how to tie a good knot."

 

He hugged her back tightly, "It's finally over.. We won the game.." he cried into her shoulder.

 

She nodded, "Yeah.. We did." She kept hugging him tightly, "It's all over.."

 

Lance pulled away and grabbed Anna's phone, "We have to call Hunk, he was freaking out when she got you."

 

Pidge nodded, "Yeah.. I'll call the cops, you call Hunk." she walked over to Zack and got his phone.

 

Lance nodded, quickly unlocking the phone. But he stopped, "This is Keith's phone.. Well, that saves us the trouble of looking for it." he smiles and went to call Hunk.

 

—–——

 

Hunk, Shiro, and Allura were still in Lance's living room with Lance's family. They were all on edge and waiting to hear anything.

 

They all jumped when Hunk's phone started ringing. Hunk looked at it, "It says it's Keith but I'm pretty sure Anna has his phone."

 

"Answer it!" Miguel said in a rushed tone.

 

Hunk nodded and answered it on speaker, "Hello?"

 

"Hunk, it's Lance. I'm okay."

 

Everyone felt relief wash over them when they heard his voice. Hunk leaned back a bit, feeling a weight lifted off his chest, "Where are you?"

 

"I'm in Zack's apartment. Turns out Anna was dating Zack and went all yandere and wanted to kill me because she thought I was coming between the two of them. She had been paying Mike to do all her dirty work. But he chickened out and called Zack, telling him that Anna had gone nuts. Then Zack came home and knocked her out just before she was about to kill me. Then he was trying to, you know, touch me.. But your badass girlfriend showed up with a baseball bat and knocked him out too. Turns out she had been tied up in the other room but was able to free herself just in time to save me."

 

Hunk felt even better now at hearing mention of Pidge, "Are you two okay? Did she hurt you?"

 

Lance paused, "I'm fine, I think Pidge is fine. ..Yeah she's fine. Though she did take a hit to the head so she has a killer headache and some blood on the side of her face.. But she says she's fine. She's calling the police now."

 

Hunk sighed in relief, "We're all heading over there now. Just stay put."

 

"Okay.. Keith's okay, right? She didn't say she did anything to him but.."

 

"Yeah, he's fine. She sedated him so he wouldn't get in the way, he's still in the hospital." Hunk told him with smile, Lance's mom had gotten a call to inform them of the new drug in Keith's system.

 

Lance sighed in relief, "Thank goodness.. Okay, just hurry up and get over here."

 

"Will do, buddy." he hung up and stood up, "Let's get going, I can lead the way to Zack's."

 

—–——

 

Everyone showed up at Zack's a bit after the police and ambulance did. Shiro and Allura talked to the police while everyone else went off to see Pidge and Lance.

 

Hunk immediately got out of his car and started running. He saw Pidge and Lance sitting together on the back of an ambulance, sharing a blanket. He went running straight to her, "Pidge!"

 

She stood up and went running to him, meeting him in the middle, "Hunk!!" she hugged him tightly before grabbing his face and kissing him.

 

He smiled at her, "Next time listen when I tell you not to go alone at night." he chucked a bit.

 

She nodded, "Yeah, good idea.."

 

He ran her hands through her hair, looking at the bandage on her forehead, "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

She nodded, "I'm fine, I promise.. Just a bump on the head, that's all.. That and some wicked bad rope burn. It took a lot of squirming to be able to free myself and save Lance.. I almost didn't get to him in time."

 

He took her hands and looked at the bandages wrapped around her wrists, "You're both alive.. That's what matters most.. I called your parents on the way over, I explained as much as I could.."

 

She nodded, "They're going to freak out.."

 

"Yup, probably.." he chuckled a bit.

 

The Holt family showed up only seconds later and Matt was running over to his baby sister, "Katie!!" he picked her up when he got to her and spun around, "You scared the crap out of me!!"

 

Their parents made their way over after, Sam quickly giving his daughter a hug, "When you said you needed to stay with Lance for the night because he was going through a hard time this is not what I thought you meant, kiddo."

 

She laughed a bit, "Oops.." She shrugged before Coleen hugged her too.

 

Hunk and Pidge did their best to explain the situation in more detail after that. Meanwhile, Lance's family was all swarmed around him, making sure he was okay.

 

"Oh, Mijo.. You're okay.." Val hugged him tightly.

 

Angelo was standing back just a tiny bit so Lance had room to breathe, "Isabella wanted to come but someone had to stay home with Maria and your abuela."

 

Lance nodded, "I don't care who's here. I'm just glad everyone is alive, here or at home."

 

Miguel smiled and held his big brother's hand, "We're all safe now.. It's over."

 

Lance nodded, "I want to see Keith.. I want to make sure he's okay..."

 

Angelo nodded, "You should probably be getting to the hospital anyways, just to get you looked at.."

 

"I'm going to talk to talk to them first, okay?" Lance said as he pointed to Hunk, Pidge, and her family.

 

Val nodded, "Of course, mijo.."

 

Lance got up and walked over to them, instantly getting pulled into a bear hug by Hunk.

 

"Thank god, you two are okay.. I wanted to check on you but half your family is here so I thought I should give you a minute.." Hunk smiled at him, letting him go.

 

Lance smiled back, "I'm fine, thanks to Pidge.. She saved me." he reached over and held her hand.

 

She smiled and swung their hands a bit, "I couldn't let my best friend get murdered by his crazy ex's even crazier new girlfriend. That'd be a pretty dick move."

 

Lance laughed, "Yeah, that'd definitely cause a rift in our friendship." he then looked at Pidge's parents, "I'm sorry I almost got your daughter killed.."

 

Sam pat his shoulder, "This wasn't your fault, Lance.. Trust me. No one blames you for any of this..."

 

Lance smiled, nodding, "Thanks.. That helps.."

 

Pidge hugged him happily, "God, Lance.. You know how much we love you now, right? You better not ever question it again after this shit.."

 

"Friends who survive a psychotic murderer together, stay together." he hugged her back.

 

She laughed, so did Hunk.

 

"We're staying together forever.." she said softly, hugging him tighter.

 

—–——

 

Keith woke up in his hospital room, looking around in confusion. But then he saw Lance asleep in the chair next to the bed, "Lance?" he thought out loud as be tried to recall what had happened.

 

His eyes widened when he remembered Anna had drugged him and taken Lance. He looked at Lance closer now, seeing the bandages wrapped around his wrists. He knew that probably meant Lance had been tied up. But the fact that Lance was here.. That meant it was over.

 

He relaxed and looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. It was finally over. His beloved boyfriend was safe.

 

He heard the door open and looked over, seeing Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura walk in. He smiled, "Hey, guys.. Oh my god, Pidge. You're okay.." last he heard, Pidge was missing without a trace.

 

Pidge nodded and walked over, "Yup, it's all over. We made it out alive.." she looked at sleeping Lance, "He's been sitting here since yesterday afternoon.."

 

Keith smiled at Lance before looking at his friends again, "How long have I been out?"

 

"A day and a half." Shiro answered, pulling a seat over for Allura to be able to sit down.

 

Keith's eyes widened, "That long? Goddamn.. What happened?"

 

Hunk sighed, "Well, Anna drugged Lance and had him then to her apartment then she drugged you. Pidge was at her apartment too. But the thing is, it was also Zack's apartment. Anna lived with him because they were a couple. Lance and Pidge were tied up there all night, then Anna came home in the morning and tried to kill Lance. But Zack came home and stopped her. Unfortunately, he had other plans with Lance.."

 

Pidge finished for him, "I was in the other room but Zack didn't know that. I was able to untie myself and knock Zack out with a baseball bat. I did it just in time too, he wasn't able to touch Lance. We then called the cops and Hunk. After answering a lot of questions me and Lance were sent to the hospital. But after a quick check, we were both released. Lance has been here ever since. That was yesterday afternoon."

 

Keith nodded, "I can't believe we all made it out of that alive.. Jesus fucking.." he ran his hands down his face.

 

Allura chuckled a bit, "You, Pidge, and Lance got the worst of it.."

 

"Because Lance was the main target and me and Keith are the closest to him. It makes sense that me and Keith were chosen for the penalties." Pidge shrugged.

 

Keith nodded, "How's he doing? Mentally..? I know he was really worked up when he first told us.. he seemed a bit better last I saw him. But.."

 

Pidge smiled, "He's okay.. He's not exactly the picture of mental health.. But he's okay.."

 

Keith smiled, "Good.. That's honestly better than what I expected.." he looked over at his sleeping lover, "He didn't get the worst injuries but he definitely got hurt worse than any of us did.."

 

They all nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

 

Lance stirred a bit, "You guys are loud.." he mumbled as he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Sorry, Lancey.." Keith chuckled a bit.

 

Lance immediately looked over at him with the biggest smile, "You're awake!!" he quickly stood up and hugged him.

 

Keith hugged back happily, "I'm awake.. I'm here.." he smiled and held Lance close.

 

Lance sniffled and hugged him a bit tighter, "It's over.. It's finally over.."

 

Keith kissed Lance's head and kept holding him, "It's all over now.. We're okay.. I promise."

 

It's over..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game may be over but this fic isn’t! Epilogue time!


	33. Thirty Three - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 3 months after the Anna shit happened.

"No.. Hmmm... Stop it.. No.."

 

Keith awoke to those sounds, immediately sitting up and soothing the boy that was making them, "Lancey.. Wake up, you're having a bad dream... Walnut, I'm here..." he pulled Lance close and kissed his head as he cooed softly to wake him.

 

Lance woke up, a bit startled. But he quickly relaxed and melted into Keith's embrace, "I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be sorry, Lancey.." Keith cuddled him close, kissing his forehead gently, "Was it the same dream..? It's been a while since you've had it.."

 

Lance nodded slowly, "Anna.." just one word was enough for Keith to know exactly what the dream was about.

 

"She's locked up, along with Mike and Zach. You're safe now.." he whispered softly, trying his best to comfort his lover.

 

Lance was still a bit shivery, "I know.. But in my dreams I seem to forget that.."

 

Keith sighed and looked over at their clock, "It's already 6.. Why don't you take a nice bubble bath to calm your nerves while I make us some breakfast?"

 

Lance nodded, "Bubble bath sounds nice.." he sat up and got out of their shared bed, followed by Keith.

 

Lance went to their bathroom while Keith went to their kitchen.

 

They moved into this apartment the day Keith turned 18, Lance had done all the legal paperwork that needed to be done ahead of time since he was already 18. It had already been a month since that, it was now mid November. They were happier here.

 

Lance had a lot of panic attacks after the Anna incident, along with nightmares almost every night. But he's gotten significantly less of them since moving in with Keith. He still gets the occasional nightmare, and still gets triggered by some things. He can't spend too much time alone without going into a full panic attack, and if he can't reach Keith he freaks out a bit until Keith calls him back. But even with that, it's obvious living with Keith helps him greatly.

 

Keith had made a huge scene when he left Susan's for the last time. When he showed up with Lance and Shiro to move his things out, he was wearing eye liner. He also made sure to passionately kiss Lance and flip Susan off before walking out the door. And no one would ever be able to forget him screaming "Hail Satan" as the door shut, especially because Shiro got the whole thing on video. Now he was free to be who he wanted to be. The only opinion that mattered to him was Lance's. And Lance would always accept him for being true to himself.

 

Shiro and Keith both transferred out of St Vivian's, now attending North Shore High with their friends and lovers. With all six of them in one place, their bond only grew. And their shenanigans kicked into over drive. Lance and Pidge found themselves in lunch detention quite a lot after their little pranks. They were just lucky the principal secretly thought their pranks were funny, or they would be expelled by now.

 

Things were working out just fine for the six of them. And today was one very special day.

 

"Keith! I can't find my bracelet!" Lance whined from the bedroom, looking all over for the gift from Keith.

 

"You left it in the living room last night, ya limp noodle!" Keith laughed at him while finishing up the pancakes he was making them.

 

Lance walked to the living room, mocking Keith as he did. He came back to the kitchen with his bracelet now on and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, looking over his shoulder, "Ooo chocolate chip pancakes!" he giggled.

 

Keith nodded and turned to kiss Lance, "You're favorite." he got some of Lance's lip gloss on his face but he didn't mind it, he's used to it at this point.

 

Lance nodded, "After breakfast, you gotta jump in the shower. We need to start getting to apartment ready." he wiped the makeup of Keith's face with a napkin.

 

Keith shrugged, "We have time."

 

"We won't have time if you slack off." he pat Keith's head before taking his share of the pancakes over to the table.

 

Keith frowned and walked over with his own plate, "Since when are you the responsible one?"

 

"Since you became the lazy one." Lance stuck out his tongue and started eating happily.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and started to eat as well, he was ambidextrous so he got to hold Lance's hand while they ate. He just had to eat with his other hand.

 

He couldn't help but look at the scars that wrapped around each of Lance's wrists. Anna had tied him and Pidge so tightly that they both got scars from it, especially since they were in those ties all night. He knew Lance usually covered them up with makeup, but today he was showing them.

 

Lance caught Keith staring, "I'm running low on concealer.."

 

Keith shook his head, "No, it's fine.. I'm just not used to you showing them.."

 

Lance shrugged, "First time for everything.."

 

Keith brought Lance's hand to his mouth and kissed the scars, "I think your scars just show how incredibly strong you are..." he stood up and walked back over to the kitchen, cleaning up a bit.

 

Lance smiled to himself, looking at his scars before getting up as well and helping Keith clean, "Go shower, I got this."

 

"You sure?" Keith looked over at him.

 

Lance nodded, "I'm supposed to clean when you cook as you clean when I cook, that was the deal. So go take a shower." he booped Keith's nose before starting to wash the dishes.

 

Keith kissed his cheek before heading off to the bathroom.

 

—–——

 

Keith walked back into the kitchen after his shower, seeing Lance setting out all the snacks in a fancy way. He slipped on his necklace before sneaking up behind Lance and hugging him, "Looking good, Lancey."

 

Lance was startled when Keith hugged him but quickly relaxed with a giggle, "There's some stuff I can't get out until everyone gets here, like the dip and the ice cream cake. But I think this all looks good."

 

Keith chuckled, "I wasn't talking about the food." he attacked Lance's neck with soft kisses.

 

Lance laughed, "Stop! That tickles!!" he turned to face Keith now, his smile only growing, "Hey, you actually remembered!" he looked a Keith's necklace.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "I know, I'm a bad boyfriend who can never remember to wear the gift my lovely boyfriend bought for me unless he reminds me."

 

"You're not a bad boyfriend." Lance looked at the charm, it was just like the one on his bracelet. A silver charm with a sapphire on one side, and the words 'level up' on the other side, "You're just a forgetful dumb dumb" Lance giggled and kissed Keith before going to the living room.

 

Keith wiped the lip gloss off his mouth with a smile as he followed his lover, "Do we still have to decorate?"

 

Lance nodded and pulled out a bunch of pink decorations, "We have two hours to get this apartment fit for a princess."

 

Keith laughed and picked up the sparkly plastic tiara, "She is going to love this."

 

—–——

 

"Lance!! The door!" Keith shouted as he finished hanging up the last of the streamers in the kitchen.

 

"I know, I have ears too, ya doofus!" Lance skipped to the door and opened it up, "Welcome honored guests." he giggled with a bow, letting his four friends inside.

 

Pidge walked in first, holding Hunk's hand, "You're such a dingus." she laughed at him.

 

"Am I a cute dingus though?" Lance asked with a pout.

 

Allura pat his head, "You're an adorable dingus, Lance." she laughed.

 

Lance smiled, "Damn straight."

 

Shiro snorted, "You're anything but straight."

 

Lance shrugged and closed the door once they were all inside, "Fair enough. Make yourselves at home!"

 

They nodded and went to the living room, but they all stopped when they saw all the pink party decorations.

 

"Happy birthday, Allura!!" Lance giggled, giving Allura a big hug.

 

Allura smiled and hugged him back, "I can't believe you did all this!!" She looked at them all.

 

Shiro chuckled, "Don't look at us, this was all Keith and Lance."

 

Allura smiled and hugged Lance tighter, "You are the most amazing adorable dingus ever!"

 

They all laughed at that as Keith finally entered the room, sneaking up behind Allura and putting the birthday tiara on her head, "Happy birthday, Lura."

 

Allura let Lance go and hugged Keith now, "You two.. Thank you!" she giggled happily.

 

The six friends spend the rest of that Saturday hanging out and having fun together. Everything was calm and happy for them all. They had survived the storm and now they were enjoying the wonderful rainbow it left. The six of them were closer than ever before, even if they all started as two separate friend groups brought together by Allura's school switch Lance's texts to the wrong person.

 

Thank god Lance just tapped the first username he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still considering a sequel. Comment if you want one!


	34. Representation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only posting this because all the wattpad hate I got.

I've gotten quite a few comments on chapter 19 on wattpad regarding Susan and how I portrayed her Christianity. A lot of people say "I'm Christian and I'm not like that" or "not all Christians are like".

 

Yeah.

 

I fucking know that.

 

My family is Christian. I was raised in church. I didn't stop going until a year or two ago.

 

I've been fucking baptised. Because I wanted to be.

 

I understand not all Christians are like Susan. There's actually a whole separate family of Christians in this story that I never said.

 

The McClain's. Lance's family is Christian.

 

I just never got a chance to show that, it never became relevant. But I've known since at least chapter 19 that I wanted the McClain's to be Christian. I know I sound like J.K. Rowling right now. That concept was meant to be explored in a sequel but I only got two chapters into it before giving up.

 

I based Lance's family and Susan off of people in my family.

 

My paternal grandparents are former youth pastors, go to church every Sunday morning and every Wednesday night. They pray over me every time I visit, its quite annoying. They lecture me at least twice a month now that my dad outed me as bisexual. I never wanted them to know. (I actually never wanted him to know either but my former foster sister overheard me talking about it and outed me to him.) They always tell me I'm straying from the path of god. They always tell me they're worried for me because I'm letting these "sick homosexuals" influence me. He hates me reading/watching Harry Potter because all the witchcraft, it's against god. They're who I based Susan off of.

 

My mother is extremly laid back and a total liberal. She supports LGBT+, POC, feminism, etc. She thinks everyone should be equal. She also hAtes Trump with a passion, her twitter is dedicated to throwing shade at asshole politicians like him. She believes in ghosts and spirits, wants to meet with a psychic medium to try to contact her dead mother. She reacted to me being bi as if I had told her my favorite color changed from purple to blue. She's also Christian, she has a bible right next to all her lame romance novels that usually involve some sort of affair or other scandals. She doesn't go to church anymore because she got tired of Susan-like mother fuckers. You'd never know she was Christian if you didn't ask. She focuses on being a good person, not bragging about her religon and forcing it on others. She's who I based Lance's family off of.

 

So yeah.

 

Stop telling me I'm misrepresenting Christians.

 

I'm from a Christian family and used to identify as one myself, but now I'm questioning my beliefs.

 

I know my shit. I've spent my whole life with Susan-like mother fuckers telling me all the shit she tells Keith.

 

The sequel was meant to have more positive representaion for Christians, I'm sorry.

 

This isn’t the only thing that was left unresolved in Level Up that was intended to be touched upon in Game Over. Sorry for the loose ends.

 

I might still do the sequel if I find the motivation. I already have the whole thing planned out...


	35. What happened after?

 

I never stated explicitly what happened to Anna, Mike, and Zack in the story. In the Level Up epilogue I stated that they were all locked up, but didn't get into detail.

Anna was charged with one case of harassment (Lance through the internet), two cases of kidnapping (Pidge and Lance), and one case of attempted murder (Lance). She was sentenced to life in prison.

Mike was charged with one case of aggravated assault with a motor vehicle (running Keith of the road), and two cases of kidnapping (Pidge and Lance). He was sentenced to 40 years in prison.

Zack was charged with one case of repeated sexual assult (Lance). He wasn't the one who brought Lance to the apartment so he was not charged for violation of a restraining order. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison.

I did minimal research on the consequences for these crimes but I'm fairly certain these are realistic sentences.


End file.
